A Mayhew Story
by Stargaze73
Summary: Follow the life and times of Protector Benjamin's daughter, Rachel Mayhew, when she leaves her sheltered life on Grayson to continue the tradition on "the Island" at the Royal Manticoran Naval Academy and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

**July 15, 1921 P.D.**

 **Grayson, Protector's Palace Spaceport**

Rachel Mayhew saw the engines flare to life on the _RMS Paul Tankersley_ and her nerves flared. Again. She turned to face her father.

"Well daddy, this is it."

Benjamin opened his arms. "We're so proud of you. We'll miss you, so very much. Message me when you can."

She was passed to Katherine's arms, who didn't want to let her go, but reluctantly did so. She cupped Rachel's face in her trembling hands. "Remember who you are, my sweet girl, you're a Mayhew. You're a woman of Grayson. I love you."

She stepped back so that Elaine could say her good-bye. "This is a hard day, but a proud day. We get to see our smart, brave girl follow her dreams. I love you, sweetheart."

Rachel wiped the tears from her face and gave her brothers and sisters hugs and kisses. The hardest part was watching Hipper giving the treecat version of goodbye to the 'cats. The other 'cats understood, but it was bittersweet nonetheless. To Hipper it was merely another adventure, but they would meet again and have stories to tell.

Nate and Noah, two of Rachel's armsmen, had already taken her rather meager luggage to the waiting yacht. Standing apart from the touching family scene was her primary armsman who had been with her since she was a baby.

"Major William Henderson," Benjamin intoned.

Major Henderson stepped forward and Benjamin grasped his forearms.

"My daughter, my first-born, will no longer be in my care. She will be in the Tester's hands and yours."

"I understand, m'lord."

Abigail had told her leaving would be hard, and she was right. The last thing she saw was Sparky wiping his own cheeks and giving her father a handkerchief.

 _Whatever you do, don't look back!_ Abigail had advised.

So she didn't, and instead looked ahead to Nate and Noah talking to a tall, weathered RMN crewman standing beside the hatch of the Tankersley. When got close enough to see a nameplate, she saw _WO3 Harkness, Horace_ on his upper right chest and three rows of ribbons on his left chest, to include the PMV. Major Henderson snapped a salute.

"You don't have to, but thanks," Horace said, returning the salute.

"You saved the Steadholder's life and wear that medal, you rate the salute," William said and gestured to the hatch. "M'lady?"

When Rachel, her three armsmen, and Hipper were settled in their seats, Harkness checked the passenger compartment one last time and secured the hatch. He knocked on the hatch leading to the flight deck and took a seat at the communication and monitoring console.

"Skipper, everything's a go back here."

"Then let's be about it," a voice called out.

"Who's flying?" Rachel asked.

"At the stick would be Captain Prescott Tremaine, Miss Mayhew," Horace replied.

Rachel looked at her armsmen, puzzled, then back at Horace. "Why would Captain Tremaine be doing this?"

She was certain that Captain Tremaine should be sitting in the captain's chair of a starship in the fleet, not flying her around in a yacht!

Horace shrugged. "Dunno, Miss. You can ask him if you like."

Hipper slid down to the seat next to William and Rachel asked to enter the flight deck. Scotty glanced at her and gestured the empty seat to the right. She sat and buckled herself in. When they were in flight toward Manticore, he relaxed and faced her.

"You're wondering why I'm on this flight?"

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

He shrugged. "The admiral asked for a favor, and I had some spare time. My ship is in the yard. I'm a pilot at heart and this is a joy to fly."

"Which ship, sir?"

"The _Werewolf_ , I'm the COLAC."

"Oh."

"Like I said, she asked as a favor. There's no way I'd say no, I'd go to the ends of the universe for the admiral if she asked."

"And to hell and back, too," Horace added.

"Nervous?" Scotty asked.

"A little, sir."

Scotty waved the comment away. "If you get through the first couple of weeks, you'll be fine. Granted, you'll probably be wondering if you even know your left foot from your right that first week, but all the first forms will be feeling the same. Make some friends and get into some electives. Try out for a sports team, if that's your thing. It helps."

"Were you in anything?"

He nodded. "Sure was. Swimming team, all four years, and the academy flight squadron."

#

Two days later, they were in Manticore orbit, and Rachel was in awe of how beautiful the planet looked. She was going to be spending the next few years of her life on planet where she could swim in the ocean if she chose, or she could walk outside and take a deep breath without it killing her.

"Prepare for approach, I've got the nav beacons," Scotty informed Harkness.

"Saganami says they're a go on landing pad three," Horace replied.

Scotty did indeed look like he was born to fly as he made a flawless descent toward Saganami Island. After a textbook touchdown, Horace opened the hatch and pressed a button to extend the platform for the passengers to exit. He hopped down to look about the area, then the armsmen followed to perform their security check of the area.

"M'lady," William said.

Rachel nodded and stepped out, blinking at the brightness of the sun. She took a deep breath and started coughing. Hipper hopped on her shoulder, patted her back and gave her an inquisitive chirp.

"M'lady?" William asked and she held up a hand.

"Cadet, are you well?"

She turned around and cleared her throat to control her coughing. "I apologize, sir. I'm not used to it."

"You would be Cadet Mayhew?"

"Yes, sir."

He held up his hand. "I'm a petty officer, you can stop with the _sir_. You'll get used to it in a couple of hours; all the Graysons that've arrived spend as much time outdoors as they can."

He gave her an identity card and a folder. "Don't lose this identicard! It'll get you in everywhere here at the island, it's the only way cadets can use funds on the island, and it's your identification. This folder has a map of island, your schedule, your dorm assignment, and a list of everything the Navy is going to issue you this week."

He pointed to a brown brick building with a blue roof. "See that building with the blue roof? That's your dorm. Drop off your luggage, then you'll get more instructions. Welcome to the Navy, Cadet."

Horace, Scotty, and Petty Officer Loomis watched Cadet Mayhew and her three armsmen walk toward her dorm.

"Nice bird, skipper," Loomis said, nodding toward the _Tankersley_.

"She flies like a dream," Scotty said, walking around the ship, doing some preflight checks before he took the yacht back to landing pad at Honor's Jason Bay home.

"Sure you don't need a lift anywhere?" Scotty asked Harkness.

"No, skipper. I'm going to try and find Iris, see if she's free for dinner," Horace said.

"Tell her I said hi and give her my best with the new bunch," Scotty said. "See you back on the _Werewolf_."

"Aye, aye skipper," Horace said and gave off a jaunty salute.

"New cadets have been arriving for three days, I don't know if Sergeant Major Babcock is free," Petty Officer Loomis said in apology.

Horace shrugged. "If she isn't, she isn't. Them's the breaks."

On the way to the main academy grounds, Horace thought he saw a head of red hair walk inside of the main auditorium, waving a digital clipboard in the air as she talked to someone trying to keep up with her.

#

At Dorm Five, Rachel found that she was rushed for time. Her armsmen were placed in a dorm next to hers and a chair with a small table was outside her door. She saw that her dorm-mate had already arrived, **Cadet Truman, Angela** by the label on the bunk, wardrobe, and foot locker. _I wonder if she's any relation to Admiral Truman?_ As instructed, she changed into the cadet uniform, cadet red beret, and boots already on her bunk and hurried back outside. Will was there, ready to walk with her.

"Nate and Noah will remain here," he said.

"Only one of you? No desperate assassins skulking about the hallways?" she asked and he gave off a long-suffering sigh. They had had this discussion her entire life.

Hipper snickered and she opened the door into the sunshine once more. "A girl could get used to this."

"I agree, it's pleasant," Will said and Hipper chittered in agreement.

As she approached the auditorium, several cadets milling around outside saw her, got each other's attention and watched her approach. When "m'lady" was heard from them, along with courtly bows, she couldn't help but feel exasperated. Hipper bleeked in high amusement. _Well, Aunt Honor said that there would be 73 first form Graysons this term. Thank Tester there's only 12 out here!_

"Calmly, m'lady. They don't know what else to do, so they fall back on traditional courtesy," William murmured, looking over the young men in interest.

"You're right, thank you Will."

She approached the group of Graysons with a hand out, shaking many. "I appreciate the courtesy, but as of now, I'm Cadet Mayhew. No more of this m'lady business, alright? In fact, when it's just us, you can just call me Rachel."

She looked at her chronograph and saw that she had six minutes to spare before First Call and although she didn't mean for it to happen, the group followed her inside. She stopped at the door and sighed.

"M'lady?" Will inquired.

"Tester help me, there's sixty more Graysons inside."

The group chuckled behind her and she took hold of the door handle. "Then let's be about it."

A short walk down a hallway led to the auditorium, where first form Grayson cadets all rose and bowed when she entered. Hipper bleeked in question from her shoulder. Sergeant Major Babcock watched the scene with amusement. Horace had told her that Rachel was a good kid, not some stuck-up princess, and he had enjoyed the two-day flight from Grayson with the girl. She was obviously embarrassed as hell by the deep blush on her cheeks, but kept her composure. She nodded and shook hands with some of the Graysons around her and took a seat. Hipper settled in her lap and her armsman stood at the entrance to the auditorium. His hands were clasped in front of him and he kept an eye on the cadets and the hallway. Sergeant Major Babcock looked at the clock on the wall, and when it changed to 1800 she hopped up to the stage and took her place behind the podium, looking out over the 3,644 new cadets.

"Cadets, hold up your identicards."

"You there, twenty-third row, where is your identicard?"

"I don't know, ma'am," was the reply.

"I'm not an officer, so don't call me ma'am. Address me as Sergeant Major."

"Yes, Sergeant Major."

"Now, look in all of your pockets."

He did, looked up, and shook his head.

"Look under your seat."

He did so and rose, holding up his identicard.

"Moving on… for the rest of your time here at the Island, you will stand at attention when an officer walks into a room or your general vicinity. There are exceptions. You don't have to stop eating and stand, or when you're at physical training, or when you're finally allowed liberty off island and might encounter an officer out there somewhere."

She pressed a button her digital clipboard.

"Next… feeding all 3,644 of you. All of you, look on the back of your identicard. You'll see a number and a time. That indicates which floor of Casey Dining Hall you are assigned and what time. There are over 12,000 cadets here at the island, so you have 20 minutes to eat. For tonight, enjoy what will probably be the last normal meal you're going to have for a while."

Hipper bleeked in question and flitted his tail.

"Take note that I am a Marine. On Her Majesty's starships, Marines oversee security. Many of your close combat and martial arts instructors are Marines. Here on the Island, Marines oversee the safety and security of academy personnel and property. Marines run the weapons ranges here as well. Address them by their rank or Marine. We will also be your customs and courtesies instructors this first semester. I am the senior Marine on the Island, and my door is always open for any concerns you may have."

"Reveille is at 0500, attire is your assigned summer physical training uniform. Fall out in front of your dorms by 0530."

She set her clipboard on the podium. "You're dismissed for mess. Welcome to the Navy."

#

Two weeks later, Sparky Rice interrupted Benjamin's dinner to let him know that mail had finally arrived from Rachel. The entire Mayhew family left the dinner table and gathered around Benjamin's comm console and he keyed in to start the recorded message. Rachel's official academy photograph was her wallpaper that appeared for a few seconds then her smiling face appeared, and she was sitting at a desk in her dorm. Hipper too was crouched on the desk cleaning his whiskers, and a blonde woman waved and flashed a smile in the background when she passed.

"Hi Mayhew family! Hipper says hi too! That was my roommate, Angela Truman. Yes, she's related to both Admirals Truman. One is her aunt, the other her sister. She's in the Engineering track too, so we were placed in the same room. She's been such a help to me and is a really good friend."

" _Aww, thanks Mayhew_."

Rachel rolled her eyes at her roommate and held up her right arm, which was in a flexi-cast. Benjamin chuckled.

"My goodness," Katherine mumbled.

"It was broken yesterday during coup. Don't worry, after some doses of quick heal today and tomorrow, I'll be as good as new. I'm on the lower form team coup team, and I'm trying out for the soccer team when this cast comes off. Will, Nate, and Noah are in a room next to mine. They and Hipper are having the time of their lives seeing me run ragged, stuffing my face in speed-eating, and tripping over my own feet trying to march."

She held up her digital clipboard to read from it.

"My classes are all first form History, Navy Operations, Physics, Flight Training, Computer Science, and Starship Design."

She put the clipboard on the desk and Hipper patted her cheek and chirped a question. "I know," she replied, scratching the 'cat behind his ears.

"She looks so tired," Elaine said.

"I'm going to sign off, for now. I'm tired, and it seems like as soon as I close my eyes, I hear reveille. So good night, I love you all, and I miss you all. Tester bless you."

"And to you, sweetheart," Benjamin whispered and touched the screen.

 **HMS Hexapuma**

Lieutenant Abigail Hearns was in the officer's lounge, snacking on cheese and crackers when she received a notification for incoming mail. She clicked the acceptance button and smiled when she saw that it was from Rachel. Her friend's cadet photo wallpaper displayed briefly and then Rachel's smiling face sitting behind a desk in her dorm. Hipper was sitting on the desk as well, cleaning his whiskers.

Rachel pointed a finger at the screen. "Abby, you have some explaining to do!"

Abigail laughed at Rachel's chiding expression and then she said "oh!" when Rachel displayed her casted arm.

"And of course it's my right arm, and I'm right handed. Some doses of quick heal today and tomorrow and I'll be as good as new."

"How?" Abigail wondered.

"How what?" asked Ensign Helen Zilwicki.

"My friend started Saganami a couple of weeks ago. Her arm is already broken."

Helen looked at the screen. " _Protector Benjamin's daughter went to Saganami?_ How did that happen?"

Abigail shrugged and Rachel continued. "Myself and Sergeant Major Babcock were practicing some coup and we fell awkwardly. As soon as we heard the snap, she got right up and took me to the academy hospital herself. She feels kind of bad, but hey, it's coup. It happens. I'm on the lower form team."

"Good for her," Abigail said.

A blonde woman waved and flashed a smile in the background when she passed. "That was my roommate, Angela Truman. Yes, she's related to Admiral Truman. She's in the Engineering track too, so we were placed in the same room. She's been such a help to me and is turning into a really good friend."

"Aww, thanks Mayhew."

Rachel rolled her eyes at her roommate. "I'm trying out for the soccer team when this cast comes off. My classes are all first form History, Naval Operations, Physics, Flight Training, Computer Science, and Starship Design."

She crossed her arms on the desk and leaned close. "Now we come to the part where you have some explaining to do."

"Oh yeah, she's the Protector's daughter alright," Helen said.

"She does have a way about her," Abigail agreed.

Now two more people were standing behind Abigail watching the video message.

"Will, Nate, and Noah are in a room next to mine. They and Hipper, are having the time of their lives seeing me run ragged, stuffing my face speed-eating, and tripping over my own feet trying to march. I don't even know my right foot from my left anymore."

"I remember that," Helen said and another agreed with her.

"Who are Will, Nate and Noah?"

"Her armsmen," Abigail said.

" _Ohhh,_ " the group echoed.

She rubbed her face and ran her hands through her hair and let out a breath and looked at the screen. "Abby, when I walked into the auditorium at First Call, all the Graysons stood and bowed. I thought I was going to spontaneously combust on the spot."

The group sputtered and chuckled.

"It's getting better; there's hardly any bowing and less of the m'lady stuff with each passing day."

She leaned into the screen. "There's so many men here, Abby, _so many_ ," Rachel said and wiggled her eyebrows.

The watching group snickered and snorted. This was what passed for entertainment in the Talbot Sector, mail from a Saganami cadet.

"Except that I have an armsman named Will who keeps scaring off any young man who says anything beyond _please pass the salt_."

Now Abigail was overcome with giggling.

"Angela thinks it's hilarious. I reckon it's just one of those things I have to deal with on my own. I know daddy wants Will to watch out for me, but not socializing with any man the entire time I'm here isn't realistic."

"That much is true," Abigail agreed.

"I'm signing off for now. I'm tired, and it seems like as soon as I close my eyes, I hear reveille. So good night, take care and stay safe. Tester bless you, Abby."

"Tester bless you too," Abigail replied and switched off the console.


	2. Chapter 2

**July 24, 1921 P.D.**

After lunch, Rachel sat with 320 fellow cadets in the lecture hall for first form Starship Design class, listening and observing as Lieutenant Commander Beneficio pointed out various components on a large hologram of an ammunition ship.

"As you can see, the node placements are different from that of a battlecruiser-"

He was interrupted when his digital clipboard on his podium illuminated and started blinking. When he shut down the hologram and looked at the clipboard, his face paled and he pressed a button on the device to stop the alarm. He took a breath and looked at the class.

"A planetary state of emergency has been declared. A Case Zulu has been issued, so we are instructed to shelter in place. This lecture is concluded, but you may continue to study or talk quietly among yourselves."

That night, cadets were gathered around their comm consoles or the HD viewers in dorm wardrooms as the academy commandant gave his address. Rachel and Angela Truman were watching the HD viewer in her floor's wardroom.

"Cadets, as you are aware, a Case Zulu was issued at 1420 hours today. Forces from the Republic of Haven attempted to strike at our planet, presumably to force our surrender. Manticore's forces, allied with Grayson and Andermani forces were victorious, but at a grave cost."

He looked at his personal computer and then back at the screen.

"Over a thousand starships were destroyed, and at last count, 2.2 million personnel were killed in action. There are over 10,000 wounded and we have over 379,000 captured Haven personnel in our custody. Our home fleet and third fleet have been rendered combat ineffective, but eighth fleet under Admiral Alexander-Harrington retains its combat effective status."

"My sister is in third fleet," Angela whispered.

Rachel pulled her in for a hug and Hipper drifted onto Angela's lap to offer what comfort he could. Angela gently scratched his behind his ears.

"Thanks, fuzzybutt," she murmured.

Rachel looked around the room. Many cadets had family members serving, and the shock and worry from them was palpable.

"Casualty lists will be released soon. Chaplains and counselors will be available for any needs that may arise. There will be no more classes the remainder of the week. I urge you to remain in contact with your families, and lean on the bonds of friendship during this difficult time."

Later that night, Angela received a comm call from her parents. Her sister, Vice Admiral Truman, was doing as well as anyone could expect. During the Battle of Manticore, she had to assume command of what was left of third fleet after the death of Admiral Kuzak. She lost count of the friends she had lost.

"You know your sister, she's toughing it out and doing her duty, but she's lost so many friends. It's a comfort that many of her friends survived as well, but this is going to take a while to get through," Angela's mother said.

"I'm sure she'll comm you the first chance she gets," her father assured her.

Angela nodded.

"Good night, sweet girl, we love you," her mother said.

"I love you too," Angela said and her parent's images faded from view.

She sighed and turned to Rachel, who had slipped under her blanket. Hipper settled in next to her. "It takes what, four days, for a message from Grayson?"

Rachel nodded.

 **July 25, 1921 P.D.**

The next morning found Manticore in a state of mourning. With over 500,000 Manticoran personnel killed, there was hardly a cadet or faculty member at the academy untouched. Rachel and Angela sat silent at breakfast, waiting for rest of their friends to join them. Hipper too was subdued, taking in the somber mood of the dining hall. His ears and tail flicked in welcome when two cadets approached the table with their trays and took seats.

"I'd say good morning, but..." from Diego Elizondo, a medical track cadet from Gryphon. He and Angela were on their way to moving beyond friendship, much to Rachel's amusement.

"Who? What can I do?" Angela asked and squeezed his hand.

"My uncle was on Admiral D'Orville's ship. It was quick, from what my mother told me. A cousin was on Admiral McKeon's ship," he said.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel said.

"They died doing their duty, but I wish they didn't have to die at all," Diego said.

Angela passed him a napkin to wipe a single tear that fell down his cheek.

"Sorry," he said, his voice gruff from embarrassment.

"You don't have to apologize," Angela assured him.

"Anything from Grayson?" asked Thomas Masterson, a Grayson from Macgruder Steading.

He too was on the engineering track and he, Rachel, and Angela had most classes together. He had developed more than friendly classmate feelings for Rachel, while Rachel didn't have a clue, much to Angela's amusement.

"No, but something should arrive tomorrow," Rachel said.

"Theresa's brother was on the _King Roger_ ," Diego informed them.

Their other friend, Theresa Meadows, had not joined them for breakfast.

"We should go to her," Rachel urged.

#

On Saturdays and Sundays, the academy made the main auditorium available for the larger religious denominations among the cadets to hold religious services. The second, third, and fourth form cadets had the privilege of weekend liberty off the Island, so they could attend services at their respective churches if they chose. There were no Grayson cathedrals on Manticore, so all the 599 Grayson cadets attended Sunday service in the auditorium from ten to eleven a.m. held by Chaplain Stevens from Alonzo Steading. Ten years prior, he and 23 other chaplains from Grayson applied for the opportunity to shepherd the cadet flock. Marvin had no idea why he was chosen over the other older and more experienced chaplains, but when he saw the somber group of young Graysons arriving for services, he once again thanked the Tester that he was there. When they were all seated after greeting one another, he took the podium and spoke the simple words that began every service.

"Let us pray."

"We beseech the Tester on this somber morning to bring us understanding and comfort during a time when it may be hard to find. For those of us who have lost family and friends, we have only the understanding and comfort that they have passed perhaps the greatest test of all and are now in the perfect peace and joy of our Lord and Tester."

He paused to give them a moment to compose themselves after hearing the sniffling and murmuring throughout the gathering.

"Mourn them, but remember and celebrate the lives they led. Mourn them, but tuck away the memory of them away to take out in hard times and move forward, as we know they'd want us to do."

"Now, let us raise our voices in song, in reverence to our Lord and Tester. _Onward Tester's Soldiers_ sounds like just the thing we need."

All 599 sang the song that each knew by heart. When the song ended, Chaplain Stevens shuffled his papers on the podium and opened his bible.

"Before this morning's message, I have a message from Protector Mayhew that he wanted you to hear."

He stepped aside and the giant HD screen came on, and Protector Mayhew appeared, sitting behind his ages-old desk. Rachel saw her father and a single tear fell down her cheek. Beside her, Thomas gently squeezed her hand.

#

After the service, Rachel, Hipper, Angela, Diego, Thomas, and Theresa took their lunch under a pavilion at the academy marina. Nate and Noah were sitting casually alert (as only an armsman could expertly do) under a nearby pavilion. Will was back at the armsmen's room composing mail for Sparky Rice.

"Sparky, I need you to do some background on a Grayson cadet here at the academy. I'm sure he's harmless, but it would be prudent to know his family's leanings toward Lord Mayhew. I'm only asking because this young man appears to have formed an… attachment to Rachel. Tester bless the girl, she doesn't have a clue."

He looked at his digital clipboard.

"The young man's name is Thomas Isaiah Kyle Masterson, from Macgruder Steading. From what I've heard, his father is a teacher, his uncle is the chaplain at their steading, and Thomas is the second child of the junior wife."

He set down the clipboard.

"She's doing well, all things considered. She's in the top ten percent of her class and enjoys playing soccer. Last month, she all but gave me a heart attack with the stunt she pulled checking out on the academy sting ships, but the demerits she received were better than any lecture I could give."

 **December 1921 P.D.**

It was the holiday season on Manticore and the cadets had a week's furlough. First form cadets who hadn't racked up a pile of demerits would also be allowed their first off-academy liberty since their academy arrival. There was no way Rachel could travel home, visit, and make the return trip back in a week, so Angela invited her to her home for the week.

"Are you sure we won't be intruding?" Rachel asked.

"For the twelfth time, no. We have plenty of room at the house for you and your armsmen. My parents look forward to meeting you and my sister might be able to drop in for a visit," Angela said. "Come on, get your stuff, let's go!"

They met with Anthony, Angela's twin brother, at the academy's north parking port. He was waiting with one of the Truman family's air cars. Rachel introduced Hipper and her armsmen to him. He kissed her hand in Grayson fashion and he waved them toward the waiting air car.

Rachel almost had her face pressed against the window as the air car passed though Landing City. She had never been to Manticore before the academy and what she was seeing was truly alien to her. _It's not a bad place, just different._

"Ever been to Landing City?" Anthony asked.

She shook her head. "Before the academy I never left Grayson."

"What do you think?" Angela asked.

"It's very different, but I like it," Rachel said.

Hipper hopped from Rachel's lap to Angela's lap in the front passenger seat, chirping and pointing at a woman walking three dogs on a sidewalk.

"That's right, we have pets here," Angela said, briefly cuddling the tree cat.

"You don't have pets on Grayson?" Andrew asked, smiling at the treecat on his sister's lap.

"No, it's too hazardous for animals," Rachel answered.

"But treecats are there," Angela pointed out.

"Because they're intelligent and understand the dangers," Rachel replied.

They arrived at an estate north of the city, in the countryside, away from the city proper. Beautifully landscaped grounds, tall trees, and ponds surrounded the manor.

"Your home is beautiful," Rachel said.

Hipper chirped and pointed again when two longhaired calico cats dashed across the home's front veranda. The front doors and Angela's mother walked out and met the arrivals.

"I see no Landing City police aircars have arrived with you," she teased.

"Mom, that was last year," Anthony complained.

"Mom, I'm pleased to introduce Rachel Mayhew," Angela said and hugged her mother.

Angela's mother extended her hand to Rachel. "Welcome to our home, I'm Beverly Truman."

Rachel returned the handshake and gave her a small curtsy. "Thank you for your hospitality, Lady Truman. This is Hipper," who hopped up on her shoulder and extended his hand to Mrs. Truman, "and these gentlemen are Will Henderson, Nate Tucker, and Noah Tucker."

"I'm pleased to meet all of you. Mrs. Riley has lunch prepared, so why don't we go inside."

The home's housekeeper made her appearance. "Mrs. Baxter will show the men their rooms and Angie can show Miss Mayhew her room."

"Where's dad?" Anthony asked.

"Fishing at the west lake. If he manages to catch anything it'll be dinner," Beverly replied.

#

Later that afternoon, Vice Admiral Anthony Truman returned home with a stringer of fish. Mrs. Riley took the fish from him to prepare for dinner. After he showered, everyone sat with tea in the living room to catch up on each other's lives.

"We've been so busy at BuWeaps since July, so I fish whenever I can," Admiral Truman said.

"What do you do for fun?" Beverly asked Rachel.

"I like tinkering with things. I also enjoy soccer, frisbee-" eliciting a chittering agreement from Hipper, "card games, and playing the piano."

"Our friend Thomas tried to get her to join the cadet band he's in," Angela added.

"While I enjoy the piano, I don't like playing in front of a lot of people," Rachel said with a shrug. "I suppose it all comes from my family being in the public eye so much, so I don't go looking for attention."

"And being only the second Grayson woman and daughter of the Protector doesn't attract attention?" Beverly asked.

"It's different at the academy," Rachel replied.

#

That night in her room, Rachel turned on her minicomp to read news stories from home and see if any recordings had arrived from her family. An indicator that someone was on the line got her attention and she pressed the button. Thomas's smiling face appeared.

"Rachel, it's good to see you. The dining hall was quiet this evening," he said.

"Well, it wasn't here. In fact, it reminded me of lively family dinners back home," she replied, grinning at memories. "Why didn't you go with Diego? He invited you and I hear Gryphon is a… _unique_ planet."

He shrugged. "He was going home to see his family and I didn't want to intrude."

She could understand that.

"Are you staying at Angela's home all week?" he asked.

She nodded. "Her father is taking me fishing tomorrow. He was scandalized that I've never fished."

"Well, we don't do a lot of fishing on Grayson," Thomas said.

They chuckled at the thought of someone trying to do _anything_ in Grayson's toxic waters.

#

The day before the cadets were due to head back to the academy, Alice Truman made her appearance. She and Angela shared a happy reunion. Alice stepped back and took a good look at her sister and they sat on the back porch to talk.

"You look good! All tanned and lean," Alice said.

"It's due to academy life, but you know that. This is my roommate, Rachel Mayhew."

"I'm pleased to meet you," Rachel said and shook Alice's hand.

"Likewise. Admiral Harrington… or _Aunt Honor,_ sends her best wishes and asked that you drop her a line or two," Alice said and raised an eyebrow at her sister. "I'd like that from you too."

"Cadets don't go sending stuff to admirals—"

Alice held her hand up. "Except when the admiral in question is your sister. As busy as I am helping to get our fleet back up to speed, I'm never too busy to receive mail from you or Tony. Understand?"

Angela nodded.

"Good. Now, let's talk. Mom says you have a _special friend_ at the academy," Alice teased.

"I do not!" Angela sputtered.

"Yes, you do! Diego is half in love with you!" Rachel declared.

"Who's Diego?" Alice asked.

"Oh yeah? I know someone who's half in love with you!" Angela returned.

"There's no one half in love with me, or even a quarter. My armsmen scare everybody off," Rachel argued, eliciting a chuckle from Alice. She heard that often enough from Honor.

"Who calls you every night? Who sits with you at every meal? Next to you at your church services? Who cheers you on at all your soccer games? Who spends what little spare time he has _with you?_ " Angela asked and waited for her questions to sink in to her clueless friend.

"Thomas?" Rachel whispered.

"Ding, ding, ding," Angela replied.

"Is it so surprising that someone would like you?" Alice asked.

Rachel nodded and Angela sighed. "You're clearly not aware of your charms, Miss Mayhew."

"I have no charms," Rachel stated.

"Well, you've got something that Thomas likes," Angela replied.

"Who's Thomas?" Alice asked.

"Thomas Isaiah Kyle Masterson, from Macgruder Steading, Grayson. Everyone knows he likes you, except for you," Angela said, looking pointedly at her friend.

" _Everyone?_ " Rachel asked, blushing fiercely.

Angela nodded. "You've been unknowingly entertaining most of your classmates with your adorable cluelessness."

Alice shook her head at the two, glad she had taken a break from the fleet to come home for a visit. She had experienced a decided lack of light-heartedness the past few months.

"You never had a boyfriend on Grayson?" Alice asked, poking the bear a bit.

Rachel laughed at the question. She could just picture some boy walking up to the Protector's Palace and asking for a date… assuming the boy got past all the layers of security, background checks, and her mothers.

"I take that as a no," Alice murmured.

After dinner, Rachel took her armsmen aside after dinner for a talk.

"If it makes you uncomfortable to talk about, you can tell me so… but are you aware of any feelings Cadet Masterson may have regarding me?" she asked.

Will, Nate, and Noah looked at each other. The conversation that had been dreading for 18 years was upon them.

"Oh Tester, he does!" she groaned in exasperation, "I've been so stupid!"

"Yes, we are aware of his feelings for you. I've already had the checks done—"

" _What?! You've had checks done?!_ "

Will held up his hands. "Your welfare will always be first in our minds, you know that. Your father would have had a screening done as soon as he got word of any admirers," Will said.

Nate spoke. "He's a fine young man, we have no reason for concern."

"Unless any harm comes to you, we won't do anything to interfere. Our instructions were to let matters progress naturally," Will said.

"Aside from all of that, do you think Hipper would let anyone unacceptable come near you?" Noah pointed out.

Hipper's ears and tail flicked in agreement.

"For the record, you're not stupid, but this is a situation that you've never been in. The best thing you can do is talk to him; he's probably just as unsure as you are," Will said.

The next morning the cadets enjoyed a leisurely breakfast, the last they would have for a while.

"Back to speed-eating tomorrow," Angela sighed, "and this uniform feels scratchy."

"Yeah, but we're used to it," Rachel said with a shrug.

"And that's one of the reasons Thomas likes you," Angela noted.

"Because we're used to inhaling our meals?" Rachel answered, snickering.

Angela threw a wadded-up napkin at her. "Nothing gets you down. You take everything as it comes, always a glass-half-full kind of girl."

"It's a Grayson trait," Alice said when she pulled out a chair and joined them for breakfast. "I'm taking you back to the academy. There's some people I want to see before I head back to my ship."

Admiral Truman, being who she was, was cleared to land at the commandant's parking port. She gave both young women a hug, and then they both came to attention and saluted her.

"On your way, Miss Truman, Miss Mayhew, Hipper," she said when Hipper extended a furry hand toward her.

"Aye, ma'am," they chorused and started toward their dorm.

"It's weird to have to salute my sister. I used to throw mud at her," Angela mused.

When they were in sight of their dormitory, they saw Theresa, Diego, and Thomas sitting under one of the dozen pavilions adjacent the building. Angela waved at them and the three left the pavilion to meet with them.

"Give us a skinny minute to get our stuff stowed away," Angela said.

In their dorm, Rachel took a deep breath and checked her appearance. Angela chortled, joined by Hipper's questioning bleek.

" _Stop_. He's seen you dirty, sweaty, and a dozen other kinds of questionable appearances. If he liked you then, now is a piece of cake."

"I'm going to have a sit-down with him, alone, before services," Rachel said.

"I'm doing the same with Diego," Angela said.

Nate followed the two at a discrete distance, thinking of the armsmen he knew back on Grayson who were free from this kind of drama. _That's not exactly true_ , he scolded himself. He knew of plenty of steadholder children back on Grayson who were giving their families and armsmen premature gray hair. Rachel wasn't that sort. She had a good head on her shoulders and didn't give anyone, much less her armsmen, that much trouble. Outside, Rachel squared her shoulders and smiled at Thomas.

"Want to sit at the marina before services? Just us?" she asked and from her shoulder, Hipper flicked his ears and cocked his head sideways.

Thomas's smile could have lit a darkened room.


	3. Chapter 3

**February 26, 1922 PD**

After lunch, Rachel and her friends left the dining hall for their respective classes. Rachel scrolled through documents on her tablet and mumbled irritably about an assignment she had misplaced. Not paying attention, she walked into Diego's tall, muscled form and fumbled with her tablet.

" _Oof_ … sorry about that."

He and their friends had stopped walking and were looking at the sky, so she looked too.

"What in tester's name is going on up there?" she murmured.

In the sky to the east, it looked like as if there was an enormous fireball that was expanding. There were flashes of light, then more fireballs.

"The only thing big enough up there to cause that is the Hephaestus," Diego stated.

Loud, piercing sirens sounded from all around the academy grounds and their tablets vibrated and blinked to get their attention.

" _ **CASE ZULU, SHELTER IN PLACE. ALL PERSONNEL, CASE ZULU, SHELTER IN PLACE**_ " was heard from the sirens and their vibrating, blinking tablets.

"Again? Think it's a drill?" Thomas asked.

"I dunno, but we better get to a shelter," Angela said and they reversed course into the dining hall.

#

After two hours of sheltering in place, their tablets vibrated and they were directed to return to their dorms and informed that classes were cancelled for the remainder of the day. In the dorm wardroom, they gathered around the HD and the academy commandant's shaken face appeared.

"Cadets, as you may have gathered, today was not a drill. The worst attack in our empire's history has occurred. I am deeply sorry to have to deliver this news to you."

The cadets fell silent.

"Earlier today, an unknown force, employing unknown weapons, simultaneously attacked the space stations Hephaestus, Vulcan, and Weyland."

"My cousin commands the Hephaestus," Angela whispered.

Rachel wrapped an arm around her friend's shaking shoulders and squeezed.

"All stations are a total loss, with all hands lost," the commandant's shaken voice reported.

Now Angela couldn't help the tears that fell, along with most of the cadets in the wardroom.

"Fragments of the Hephaestus and from star ships fell into Manticore's atmosphere, but most disintegrated or were intercepted. Some hit the surface, and rescue and recovering efforts are taking place in the affected areas."

He took a deep breath.

"However, Sphinx has taken the largest hits from fragments."

Several cadets from Sphinx stood in nervous anticipation of the news.

"Some fragments were intercepted and redirected by tugs, but unfortunately some impacted the planet. The Tannerman Ocean was struck, resulting in the destruction of Tanner's Port and other coastal towns."

Several cadets were trying to comfort their now grief-stricken friends. The commandant took a breath and continued.

"The largest fragment impacted near the city of Yawata Crossing. The city is no more."

He cleared his throat and continued.

"Classes next week are cancelled. Casualty lists will be released as soon as practicable. I urge all of you to remain in contact with your families as best you can and continue to lean on the bonds of friendship during this horrific time."

#

Three days later, news from Yeltsin's Star arrived. She skipped breakfast to watch the news from the dorm wardroom HD when it came on, interrupting the Academy's daily announcements. Her armsmen stood behind her, as nervous as any other Grayson. Her father's somber face appeared on the screen.

"Our planet is in a state of mourning. Blackbird Station was attacked, by an unknown force with unknown weapons, simultaneously with the Manticore attack. It resulted in the destruction of the station, with all hands lost. The station was far away enough from the planet, so it was spared from falling fragments."

Grief-stricken shock spread among the Grayson cadets.

" _My father was on the station!_ "

" _My brothers were there!_ "

His voice shook and he had to clear his throat before he resumed. "Among the deaths are High Admiral Wesley Matthews, my cousin and best friend since childhood. He was the heart and soul of our Navy and he will be dearly missed."

"Uncle Wesley," Rachel whispered and her armsmen rested their hands on her shoulders. Will passed her a handkerchief to wipe the tears that streamed down the face.

"We are working closely with Manticore to discover the identity of the perpetrators behind this horrific, unprovoked attack. When we discover it, _and we will_ , vengeance will be swift and terrible. Pray for our planet during this time, as there's hardly anyone untouched by the tragedy. I urge all of you to hold strong in your faith, and each other during this sad time. Tester bless us."

"Tester bless," the cadets returned.

#

The Academy staff and corps of cadets did their best to put on brave faces, but the grief from the sudden loss of so many family and friends was hard to hide. All told, over 13 million people had been killed on the space stations, orbital shipyards, on Manticore, and Sphinx. Angela expected the news about her aunt, Admiral Truman, but that didn't make it any less difficult. Diego lost another family member on the _Weyland_. Thomas lost a brother on the Blackbird, and Rachel knew seventeen first forms who had lost parents and siblings. All told, 178 Grayson cadets resigned their places to return home.

Four days after the attack, over half of the cadets were furloughed to visit their families and attend memorial services. She sat in her room at her desk and started the message from her father. His weary appearance looked as if he hadn't slept in a while, and she saw the bottle of blood pressure medication on the desk.

"Hello, sweetheart. I hope this message finds you doing well… well, as best as can be expected. I know that you might feel the need to return home, as some of your fellow cadets have done. I cannot fault them for this, as some of them have suddenly become the head of their families. I urge you to remain where you are. It's safer for you there. Additionally, we've lost a great number of our officers, so Grayson will need all of you. I hesitate to bring the question of duty into it, but duty is in our family's blood. By being at the academy, you've shown your willingness to do your duty for your world. I'm so very proud of you. Stay strong, remain faithful, and study hard. We love you and miss you, tester bless you."

 **May 1922 PD**

On an early Thursday evening, Rachel and 29 first-form flight trainees returned to their dorm after being certified on the standard sting ship. The group had experience with them before coming to the academy, so they certified earlier than their fellow trainees. They were surprised to find the floor's wardroom crowded with cadets murmuring about the news broadcast that was playing. Usually, cadets were in their rooms or in the recreation hall when the academy day was done.

She caught Thomas' eyes across the room and started toward him. He rose from his chair and indicated for her to sit, and then stood behind her. Diego did the same for Angela.

"What now?" Rachel asked and nodded to the screen.

"Something nobody would have ever imagined," Diego said from beside her.

A file picture of the admittedly attractive Eloise Pritchard, President of Haven, was on the screen. Scrolling text at the bottom of the screen informed viewers that earlier that day, she had made a surprise arrival in Manticore space aboard _Haven One_.

"You're right, no one would have imagined that," Angela said.

"What's she here for?" Rachel asked.

"That's not out yet," Thomas replied.

Angela rose from her chair. "As momentous as this is, I need a shower and a flight suit to get to the laundry."

"Same here," Rachel said.

#

The next Tuesday, Lieutenant Fritzell was wrapping up the briefing from Rachel's flight class in the Javelin simulator hall when her tablet signaled a new message. She entered her tablet passcode and read that she was to report to the commandant's office when class was concluded.

"What did you do?" Angela teased.

" _Nothing!_ " Rachel protested and settled her knapsack on her back. Hipper hopped on top and patted the top of her head to calm her mounting anxiety.

"Not this week, anyway," Thomas murmured and Hipper bleeked his amusement.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Very funny, you three. I'm going to miss supper, grab me some rations, would you?"

Hipper chirped.

"Him too?"

#

When the commandant's hall came into view, she saw two uniformed Grayson Protectorate armsmen standing outside the main doors. They bowed when she reached them, which prompted her to glance around the area to see if anyone had seen the gesture. A few had, but they kept walking, too busy and concerned with their own business to pay much attention.

The men both wore the rank of Master Sergeant and names plates bearing the names **Rickert, G.** and **Griffin, T.** Will shook their hands and greeted them.

"Miss Mayhew, good evening," Sergeant Rickert intoned.

"Good evening," she replied and glanced at Will.

Sergeant Griffin opened the door and waved her through. Inside, she removed her cap and turned the hallway that led to the commandant's office and saw another armsman standing outside Admiral Cooper's office. She recognized him as her uncle's primary armsman.

"Major Standish! It's good to see you!"

He bowed and took her offered hand, and placed a genteel kiss on top. "It's good to see you as well, Miss Mayhew. He's waiting for you."

"Thank you."

While Will was greeting the major, she straightened her flight suit as best she could, ran her hand over her hair, and knocked on the door. Admiral Cooper's " _Enter_ " was heard from inside. She opened the door, stepped inside, and stood at attention. Uncle Michael rose from his chair with a smile.

Admiral Cooper spoke. "At ease, cadet."

"Aye sir!"

The admiral nodded at them and left the office.

"Uncle Mike!"

She flew into his arms and Hipper bleeked, echoing her joy. He stepped back to take a good look at her.

"I'll be happy to report to your father how fit you're looking," he announced and shook the Hipper's offered hand. He indicated for her to take a seat and they both sat. Hipper flowed onto her lap, looking attentively at Michael.

"I'm very happy to see you, but what are you doing here? Does it have to do with President Pritchard?"

Michael nodded. "Your father sent me. There's going to be a treaty with Haven."

"A treaty… _with Haven_. The ones who invaded this system just last year?"

Michael nodded. "I've spent most of the day with Queen Elizabeth and the President. They're both impressive leaders. It looks as if a treaty is in the works."

 **June 10, 1922 PD**

300 cadets left their lecture hall in Warshawski Commons, babbling in relief that the last end-of-year exam had concluded. Physics had been the toughest class that year.

"Thank tester that's over," Rachel stated.

"I agree," Thomas said.

"It'll be tougher next year," Angela added.

Various complaints were heard from the stream of cadets.

" _Come on, Truman!_ "

" _Let us enjoy this!_ "

"Slackers, all of you," Angela teased.

The cadets laughed and left the building and streamed into the sunshine.

"Do you want to grab some rations and go to the marina?" Thomas asked.

Over the course of the year, it was hard for any cadet to find any extra time alone with another cadet, but Rachel and Thomas found that the marina was their best option for alone-time. Relationship weren't against the rules, but they weren't encouraged either. Cadets found that they were just too busy to become wrapped up relationship issues that would undoubtedly occur, and they had rigorous studies to focus on. However, as Rachel had often heard her father say, "If something's important enough, you'll make the time for it."

She decided that Thomas was important enough.

#

On the last church service of the year, Chaplain Stevens looked out over the auditorium of Grayson cadets and smiled. He too would be returning to Grayson for the summer, but this morning there would be a surprise for the cadets; one in particular.

"Welcome on this fine Sunday morning, the last service of the year. As we prepare to depart for our homes this week, let us pray for a safe journey through the vastness of space."

After the prayer, there was a commotion at the auditorium doors and to everyone's surprise, Protector Benjamin Mayhew walked through the door. Rachel couldn't help but jump to her feet. Hipper bleeked and slid to the floor as the cadets cleared the aisle for her to pass. Benjamin was waiting with his arms open and Rachel threw herself into her father's arms. They embraced for a bit and Rachel stepped back. Will passed a handkerchief over her shoulder when she wiped her wet cheeks.

"It's so good to see you, sweetheart. Mike was right, you look _so fit_ ," Benjamin said and gazed at her from head to toe. He nodded to the podium. "I'll meet up with you after I say a few words, alright?"

After his speech, Rachel stayed in her seat while her father chatted with, shook hands, or took a photo with a cadet. He spoke with many of the cadets who would depart in a few days for their midshipman cruises, congratulating them for their academy graduation and telling them how proud Grayson was of them. She looked to Thomas and sighed.

"This might take a while," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

That Sunday night found Rachel, Thomas, Angela, Diego, and Theresa in the wardroom with their customary Sunday night card game.

"Call," Diego intoned.

"Already?" Theresa asked.

Angela chuckled and laid her cards down. "Fold."

Diego raised an eyebrow and looked to Thomas. He looked at his cards, puffed out his cheeks, and put his cards down. "Fold."

Theresa sighed and folded as well. He looked to Rachel. She looked at her hand, looked at Diego, and slid more chips to the pot. Hipper chirped and hopped onto Angela's lap, amused at the interplay.

"Call," she said.

Diego displayed his cards on the table. Rachel nodded in approval.

"Hmm… good hand, however…" she said and displayed her winning hand.

Diego threw his hands up as she swept all the chips toward herself. Hipper bleeked at her triumph. He stood and held his hand out for Angela. "Want to go for a walk?"

Angela stood. "Good game, I'll see you all later."

Rachel and Thomas watched their friends leave the wardroom and picked up the cards.

"Another round?" Rachel asked.

Theresa shook her head. "I need to get a call to Ed. Good night."

Ed was Theresa's boyfriend, a second form from Landing City. Thomas returned the cards and chips to a wardroom cupboard. Rachel waited for him on a couch across the room and patted the spot next to her. He sat and took her hand in his.

"I know why you're not, but I wish you were going back to Grayson," he said. "I was going to introduce you to my parents and give you a tour of Macgruder steading. My brothers still can't believe I'm courting you, they wanted to see you in person."

She chuckled. "Would you like me to send them a message?"

"Tester no, you don't have to do that."

"My father likes you."

"He does?"

She nodded. "I can tell."

"I never thought I would meet the Protector in person. He didn't have to, but he stayed and met with every one of us, and he meant every word. Looked in every eye. He's a great man."

"Thank you, it means a lot to me that you like him."

"Because there's so many people that don't."

She nodded. "I think can make a trip to Grayson. Uncle Mike will be going back to help the Chancellor and the High Admiral."

"You'll see me off tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course I will."

#

The next morning on the academy landing pads, Grayson cadets boarded shuttles for transport to the GSN _Saint John_ and _Saint Matthew._

"Well, this is it," Rachel said, her voice wavering.

He caressed her cheek. "I'll miss you, terribly."

"I'll send mail all the time."

" _Last call for Grayson!_ " a Lieutenant called from the hatch.

Thomas gave her a soft, lingering kiss and boarded the shuttle. She plopped down on her duffle, sighed, and watched the shuttle ascend toward the heavens.

Will spoke from behind her. "Grayson One pinnace is enroute."

She nodded and watched other shuttles leave the pad.

At the Jason Bay landing pad, Honor, Katherine, Elaine, and the Mayhew children waited for the pinnace to arrive. Theresa gave a hop and pointed.

"There it is!"

"Yay!" the other children cheered.

Katherine's armsman spoke into his earpiece on its approach and guided the landing. When the landing struts locked in place, the hatch opened and Will poked his head out.

"Hi Will!" Jeanette called.

Will waved and made sure the ramp fully extended and settled before he stepped out and scanned the pad.

He knew the six armsmen on the pad had already done so, but he couldn't shrug off a habit of a lifetime. Once on the ground, Rachel emerged with her duffle, garment bag, and valise. The Mayhew kids cheered at her appearance. She hurried off the platform, dropped her belongings, and was caught in a deluge of mothers, siblings, and treecats. She saw Honor behind them and came to attention.

"At ease."

She did so and was caught up in a strong hug from her 'aunt.' "I can't stay for long, but I did want to see you arrive. Congratulations on completing your first year. It's all downhill from here."

"I'm not so sure, I have astrodynamics next year."

"What's astrodynamics?" Lawrence asked.

Rachel bent over and tapped her brother's nose. "It's how starships fly around without running into planets and stuff."

#

When Rachel finished changing and unpacking, the family sat on the patio overlooking Jason Bay. Rachel sipped from a glass of iced tea and sighed. She plucked at her dress and stretched her legs.

"It feels weird to be dressed in this."

"Are you always in a uniform?" Elaine asked.

"In some variation, yes."

Katherine spoke. "Your father wanted to be here, but he had to leave after breakfast."

"He's meeting with the Queen and President Pritchard. I understand the importance."

"He likes your young man," Elaine added.

Theresa and Jeanette giggled.

"Would you like to see pictures?" Rachel asked.

The kids nodded and Rachel motioned for her tablet that Bernard was tapping on.

"I can play later?" he asked.

"Sure," Rachel said and patted her lap. He hopped up and she flicked through the tablet to her photograph files.

"This is my soccer team."

"My roommate, Angela."

"My other friends; Diego, Theresa, and Thomas."

"My flight class."

"Us playing cards."

She scrolled through photos of she and Thomas. Her eyes softened as she scrolled through Thomas' photos, prompting her mothers to look at each other knowingly.

At lunchtime, Rachel was the lunchtime amusement. When the food arrived, it was Bernard's turn to say grace over the meal. At "amen" Rachel started eating in the way she was accustomed. She heard Hipper bleek loudly. She looked up and saw everyone (treecats included) staring at her. Comically, Lawrence's glass of milk was frozen mid-air he was so surprised.

"Sorry, force of habit," she said and slowed her eating to a normal pace.

"Were you even tasting it?" Elaine chortled.

"Do you always eat like that?" Katherine asked.

"We only get twenty minutes for meals," she answered and Hipper flicked his ears in confirmation. "It'll better next year, I'll get a whole thirty."

After lunch, she composed a message to Thomas. She sat at the home's communication console and initiated the video-audio recording function.

" _Hi! Look, I'm not in a uniform! I'm comfortably settled in here at the Harrington home on Jason Bay. I love being with my family, but I miss you_."

She paused when Hipper jumped on the desk.

" _Four of the treecats stayed back home, but five are here, and we've had a round of keep-away frisbee. I got in some reading for astrodynamics and I got my grades back from this term. I did well in all my classes. Angie is coming for supper tonight; you know she is, it should be fun._ "

She sighed and gave Hipper a scratch under the chin.

" _It's quiet and the pace is slow, which I've decided is a good thing, after all the running around we've been doing for the past nine months. I guess that's all for now. I'm thinking of you, and if I can get back to Grayson with my uncle, I'll let you know. I miss you and love you. Tester bless_."

#

Later, she sat on the bay patio and watched her brothers play frisbee with the treecats, while her sisters were in the kitchen with Mistress Thorn. She scrolled through her tablet with the intent to get in some recommended summer reading out of the way. Her mothers joined her on the patio.

"Bored?" Katherine asked.

"No, I'm glad for the quiet. It's good to relax. Speaking of which-"

She paused when her tablet blinked and looked at the message that had arrived. It was from Angela. She was happy to hear from her friend, but she really hoped it had been from Thomas.

"Nothing bad, I hope?" Elaine asked when she saw the frown on her daughter's face.

"Angie wants to meet up for supper tomorrow."

"We'd like to meet her, why don't you invite her here for the evening?" Katherine asked.

"Sounds great."

She replied to Angela's message and set the tablet down with a sigh.

"You were hoping it was from Thomas?" Katherine asked.

Rachel nodded and took a sip of tea. "You two can go ahead and ask your questions. I know you want to."

"You really are your father's daughter," Katherine remarked.

"You're welcome," Rachel replied and winked.

She endured her mothers' question and answer session until Mistress Thorn announced that it was time for supper.

#

She felt a gentle nudge on her shoulder and shot up, startled. For a few seconds, she thought she had overslept and was late for physical training. She saw Theresa standing there, looking at her curiously.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't, don't worry about it."

"Momma says it's time for breakfast."

Rachel nodded. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Theresa left the room and she rose to get ready for the day.

She let her nose guide her to the dining room and smiled when she saw the breakfast spread. Her father rose from his chair to greet her with a kiss on the cheek. Hipper joined the other treecats with their celery on the room's bay window ledge.

"Pancakes, your favorite," he said and took his seat when she settled in hers.

"This looks great," she said and placed some pancakes on her plate.

"What do you eat for breakfast at the academy?" Jeanette asked.

"We're offered hot cereal, toast, eggs, sausage or some other meat, and fruit."

"Every day?"

Rachel nodded. "Every day. It's easiest for them to feed all of us if they keep it simple. I'm going to be on a starship in a few years, I need to be used to it."

"Well, you get to eat what you want here, if only for a little while," Elaine said and passed her the syrup.

" _And_ take all the time you want," Katherine added.

Hipper chirped and flitted his tail knowingly.

"Your friend is coming to supper tonight?" Benjamin asked.

"They're both going to moon and mope about their gentlemen friends being on another planet," Katherine teased.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Angie isn't the kind to mope."

Mr. MacGuiness stepped into the dining room and his eyes found Rachel. "Miss Mayhew, you have mail on the main comm console."

She resisted the urge to leave her breakfast and rush to the console. The mail wasn't going anywhere, anyway.

"Thank you," she said and continued her pancakes to show them that she wasn't moping.

"What do you think of Manticore?" Rachel asked her family.

"Different than I expected," her father replied. "Not worse than I expected, just different."

He looked at the children. "I want all of you to remember that different isn't necessarily bad. Just as we might consider the social structure of Manticore odd, they feel the same about our world. The more we learn about Manticore, and the more they learn about Grayson, there will be less misunderstandings. Both worlds will be better off for it."

After breakfast, she did go straight-away to the home's communication console, and all the treeecats joined her. While the cats frolicked behind her, she scrolled through mail from the academy about the next term, mail from academy friends, interview requests from Grayson, and a message from Abigail. Curious, she opened it and saw Abigail's smiling face. She had made full lieutenant. Good for her!

" _Hello from the_ Tristram! _Congratulations on finishing your first year! Are you back on Grayson or did you stay on Manticore since your family traveled there? Let me know everything, all right? Take care of yourself, tester bless_."

She flipped to the next message and saw that it was from Thomas! Her heart skipped a beat and she opened the missive.

" _Hi, my sweet girl!_ "

Her heart swelled at his greeting.

" _We're a day's time from Grayson, and I'm still missing you terribly. I know you're happy to see your family again. I can just imagine you with your mothers, your sisters, brothers, and all those treecats! I thought I would be bored, but the captain gave the engineering officer permission for some of us to shadow the engineers and their crew. We're forbidden to do or touch anything unless someone's life is in danger, but we can ask questions._ "

He took a bite of a cookie and continued.

" _Myself, Wilkins, and Ramirez have a poker game tonight in our quarters. We're going to meet up at home and see each other's steading. My family is planning a party when I get home. I'm the first Masterson to have ever left Grayson, and I'm doing well, so they figure I rate a party. I disagree, but when my mothers get an idea in their head, there's no stopping them_."

He looked aside to something out of camera view and nodded.

" _I'll sign off for now. Other people want to use the console. There's three for our use here, and there's a line for them. I'll be home by the time you get this, so don't forget how much I miss you and love you. Tester bless._ "

The comm screen went blank and she heard a thump and the sound of something crack. She rose from the desk and saw Jason and Cassandra looking at her tablet, now broken and on the floor. She sighed and looked to the heavens for patience. Nelson, Artemis, Athena, and Hipper bleeked in disapproval at the kitten's actions. They weren't really kittens anymore, but still very young by treecat standards, enough that they were still mentored by the older cats. Hipper hopped from the desk, picked up her tablet, and brought it to her. She looked to Jason and Cassandra.

"There's nothing wrong with playing, but this means that you need to be more careful when and where you play, all right?"

To show that she wasn't angry, she patted her lap and the two offenders flitted their tails and jumped on her lap for some cuddle time.

#

Rachel met Angela at the door when she arrived. Her friend was welcomed inside, holding a bottle of wine and gifts for her hosts. She led her to the sitting room adjacent the dining room where Benjamin and his wives were waiting.

"Good evening, thank you so much for the invitation. It's an honor to meet you, Protector. My parents send their best wishes and extend an invitation to their home for dinner," she said.

Benjamin took the wine and gave the gifts to his wives.

"That's very kind, we'd be happy to attend," Benjamin said.

The Mayhew children and treecats came into the room. "Angie, let me introduce my mothers, Katherine and Elaine. The rest of the brood are Theresa, Jeanette, Honor, Alexandra, Arabella, Bernard, and Lawrence."

"I'm pleased to meet all of you."

"You know Hipper, and those two are Nelson and Artemis."

She looked to the kids. "I assume Athena is with Jason and Cassandra?"

Alexandra nodded. "They were at the beach, going after the huge crabs!"

Lawrence held up a finger. "Yeah, a crab got my finger!"

Elaine chortled. "Well, that should teach you not to put those fingers where they don't belong!"

Chirping and bleeking preceded the arrival of the remaining treecats. "And that's Athena, Jason, and Cassandra. Athena is the oldest of all of them."

All the 'cats quieted and peered at Athena when she froze, crouched and looked at Angela. Theresa pulled on Rachel's sleeve and nodded at Angela, who seemed as if she was in a trance, her head cocked sideways. The moment was broken by the joyous bleek from Athena when she leaped at Angela, who already had her arms out for the 'cat. The Mayhew family left the sitting room while Angela and Athena got acquainted. Rachel and Hipper sat next to them on the bay window ledge. Athena was on Angela's lap, pressed against her as close as she could, gazing adorably up at her person.

"Congratulations, welcome to the club," Rachel said.

Angela looked at her, still amazed from what had happened. "How? Why?"

Rachel shrugged. "No one knows, but you're very fortunate. Athena is the oldest and wisest of the Harrington 'cats. You have a best friend for life."

"I know," Angela said and cuddled the furiously purring 'cat.

"You'll need to let the academy know," Rachel said.

"It won't be a problem, will it?"

"Not at all. They can't be excluded when they're bonded, that's the law from what I understand. Six other cadets have their 'cats, yours truly included, and there's been no problems. They're well-behaved, friendly, healthy, and you've been around Hipper enough to know that he doesn't get in the way. He's been a blessing when things got tough."

"Oh shoot, I'm holding up dinner!" Angela declared.

"They understand. They're happy for you. However, Miss Thorn's special potatoes taste best when they're hot."


	5. Chapter 5

**July 2, 1922 PD Manticore, Harrington Jason Bay estate**

Excited, Rachel sat at the comm console and started a message.

" _Thomas, I hope this message finds you well. Good news! My uncle is leaving for Grayson in two days and I'm going too! Daddy wants him back home to help deal with matters of state and see to the steading. I'll stay the remainder of the summer and we can return to the academy together. I'm glad the term is starting later! I look forward to seeing you and meeting your family. We'll be arriving on the_ Tristram _. See you soon, I love you!_ "

She said her good-byes to Angela the week prior, when she left Manticore for Gryphon to see Diego. On the day of her departure, it was a tearful good-bye from her mothers. They had hoped to have more time with her, but they understood her attachment to "her young man."

"I do have friends to catch up with too," Rachel said.

Her father usually left right after breakfast for his meetings at Mount Royal, but the Queen understood his delay that morning.

"Can you help your uncle if he needs it?"

"Daddy, you know I will."

"Remember to enjoy yourself too. Swim, go to a baseball game, weed my garden…" he teased, "but be careful of the zinnias."

"Which ones are the zinnias?"

After Hipper, too, made his good-byes to the other 'cats and the family, Michael, Rachel, Hipper, and their armsmen boarded the Grayson One pinnace bound for _HMS Tristram_. Michael was given a cabin, but Rachel was placed in quarters with five Midshipman on their middie cruise after graduation from the academy. She didn't mind. It was a good opportunity to pick their brains about her upcoming second year and would be a preview to her own middie cruise in a few years.

#

Four days later the _Tristram_ arrived in Yeltsin space, she skipped breakfast to transfer her belongings to the pinnace that would take she and her uncle to the Protector's space port. She could barely contain her excitement when the _Tristram_ stopped in Grayson orbit.

In the spaceport concourse, Thomas hoped he didn't look too anxious as he waited with his family for the pinnace's arrival.

"She must be something special to have you in this state," Theresa Masterson said.

"She is, momma, she is."

They heard the announcement from the port's speaker system. " _Now hear this, the Mayhew pinnace is on approach. All hands ready for arrival._ "

Thomas looked up and out of the cryoplast dome and saw the blinking lights of a pinnace making its descent. Personnel scurried about the hangar with equipment in readiness for the pinnace's arrival. He drummed his fingers against the glass of the concourse wall in anticipation.

Rachel tapped her foot in anticipation as the pinnace drifted into the hangar. Her uncle chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm happy you made the trip, but are you sure you don't mind hanging around with your old uncle?"

She snorted. "You're hardly old, and you'll be too busy to see me much."

"But I will see you every morning for breakfast?" he asked.

She nodded. "I promised my parents that I would."

The pinnace shuddered when the landing struts locked into place and the flight crew performed their post-flight checks. The armsmen were given the okay to open the hatch and extend the ramp. They first exited the craft, did their customary security sweep of the area, and greeted the other Protectorate armsmen. Will poked his head back inside and nodded at her.

"All clear," he said.

"Thank you, Will," she replied.

Thomas and his family watched Rachel and Michael's armsmen exit the pinnace and scan the area.

"How does she cope with that all the time?" her sister asked.

"It's not as stringent at the academy and she grew up with it," he said.

His heart leaped in his chest when she stepped out on the platform. Hipper hopped from her shoulder to the ground, pointed at him, and tugged on Rachel's skirt. She looked at him, smiled, and winked. She looked stunning to him with her long, flowing hair, bright blue eyes, and dress that showed off her fit but undeniable feminine form. His father slapped him on the back.

"Well done, Tommy, she's a beauty."

"Go ahead and say hi," she said to Hipper.

The 'cat bleeked happily and ran ahead to the concourse to greet Thomas. He crouched and greeted the 'cat when he reached him.

"He likes you!" his younger sister marveled.

Hipper chirped and held out his hand for her. She giggled and shook the furry hand. Rachel walked through the doorway, dropped her belongings, and stepped into Thomas' waiting arms. Hipper chirped his own happiness at their reunion and behind her, his uncle softly cleared his throat. Rachel stepped back and looped her arm in her uncle's.

"Tester bless the Masterson family. May I present my uncle, Michael Mayhew."

Michael extended his greetings to the family.

"Uncle Mike, you didn't get to meet him at the academy, but I'm pleased to introduce Thomas Masterson."

"So this is the young man that we've heard so much about," Michael stated.

"Yes, m'lord. This is my father, Kenneth; my mothers Theresa and Agnes; my uncle, Henry. My brothers Kenneth and Frank; and my sisters Julia, Frances, and Christina."

"We'd be pleased to have you and your family for supper tonight," Michael offered.

Rachel nodded and squeezed Thomas' hand. The Masterson wives looked to their husband, who nodded in acknowledgment. Of course they would attend. Not only would it make Thomas and Rachel happy, but Michael Mayhew was Protector Benjamin's voice on Grayson. They wouldn't dare turn down the invitation.

#

Rachel took the day to get settled back into her home. Her bedroom was the same she had left it, except that it was less cluttered. Had she really been that messy? The family room was rearranged with updated furniture and carpet and the sitting room's glass wall was expanded to give a larger view of the palace's grounds. She told the head housekeeper of her ideas for supper and got to work.

Early that evening, she was putting the finishing touches on the family dining room when her wrist chrono beeped.

" _They're walking up the drive_ ," Will reported from his end of the home's intercom.

The housekeeper placed extra linen napkins on the sideboard. "You go on and greet them, I'll finish up here."

"Thanks Grace!"

The older woman chuckled when Rachel made a rushed exit from the room. At the palace's large, wooden double doors, she nodded for Will to open them.

The Masterson family had looked in amazement at the palace grounds as they made their way to the doors. One of Thomas' younger sisters squealed in excitement when Hipper and the Harrington treecats scampered across the yard. The family stared at the imposing palace front and the smiling young woman standing in the doorway. She stepped aside and waved them into the foyer.

"Welcome to Mayhew steading, thank you so much for coming. Please, come in."

Will nodded from a nearby alcove. "Good evening. I hope your drive was uneventful?"

Mr. Masterson nodded. "Traffic was light, thank Tester."

As they walked along the hallway toward the sitting room, Rachel gave commentary about the history of the home. They emerged into a large, comfortable room where they were encouraged to sit. Paintings of the Mayhew family, past and present, adorned the walls. Framed historical documents graced the walls, aside bookshelves and vases of plants and flowers. Glass made up the fourth wall, a sight the Mastersons had only seen in the museum in Austin City. A door from their left opened and Michael walked through.

"Good evening, Masterson family. You had a good journey from your steading, I trust?"

"We did, thank you, m'lord," Mr. Masterson said.

Hipper, Hood, and Togo came into the room and the kittens Achilles and Andromeda scampered around them to meet the visitors.

"You've met Hipper, so now let me introduce Hood and Togo, they're the adults. The kittens are Achilles and Andromeda."

"Kittens?" Christina asked.

"They're referred to as kittens until they reach maturity," Rachel explained. "There's others, but they're back on Manticore. One of them bonded with my academy roommate a couple of weeks ago when she came for a visit."

Grace returned to the room and cut a small curtsey. "Supper is served."

"Fantastic, I'm famished," Michael said.

#

When they were all settled around the dining table, Grace indicated for the two servers to leave the room, but quietly reminded them to be close by in case they were needed. At her end of the table, Rachel removed the cover from the serving platter with a flourish and grinned at Thomas.

"Your favorite," she said and gestured for his plate.

"Don't be shy with the potatoes," he remarked.

"Don't I know it," she replied and gave him a generous serving of mashed potatoes and roast beef and passed his plate back to him.

Grace removed the cover from the platter at the other end of the table. Michael gestured for the Masterson wives to be served first.

"Mr. Masterson?" Rachel asked.

"Kids first," he said.

"My father says the same," Rachel said and gestured for Kenneth junior's plate.

When the men were finally served, Michael offered to say grace and dinner began.

#

Rachel sighed and relaxed in her chair. Pleasant conversation, second helpings, and approving looks from Thomas's family meant that the first supper she had ever planned and hosted was a success! Her mothers would be so proud!

"More tea anyone?" Rachel asked.

Thomas and Theresa held up their glasses and Frances raised her hand. "Can I have more milk?"

"Of course," Rachel said and looked to Grace, who picked up a pitcher of milk from the sideboard.

"I'll have some more of that wine, it's delicious," Kenneth said.

"Certainly," Michael said and poured him another glass.

"It's not from Grayson, is it?" Kenneth asked.

Michael shook his head. "I thought you'd like something new. Alfred Harrington has enhanced my brother's wine cellar. Wines, whiskies, and beers from Manticore, Sphinx, Beowulf, and Gryphon now grace the cellars. What you're enjoying is a burgundy from Sphinx. I'll see that you leave with a bottle."

"That's very kind, thank you."

After supper, Rachel offered Thomas and the kids a tour of the palace. Michael and the Mastersons remained in the sitting room.

"We want to thank you again for dinner," Kenneth said.

Michael nodded. "Anytime you're in Austin City, just send a message and you'll be welcome."

"This is definitely not what we expected," Henry added.

"How so?" Michael asked.

"When Tommy told us who he was courting, we could scarcely believe it. When we arrived we expected formality and an army of servants everywhere," Kenneth said.

"Imagine our surprise to have Miss Mayhew serving us herself," Theresa said.

Michael chuckled and swirled his wine around his glass. "Benjamin is much the same. We don't stand on much ceremony here, and from Rachel told me, she's used to doing things for herself now."

#

When the evening was concluded, Rachel walked the Mastersons to their air car.

"M'lady-" Kenneth started.

"Rachel, please."

Kenneth nodded. "Rachel, thank you for a fine evening. I want to return the favor and have you to our home for supper. Tomorrow night?"

"I'd be happy to."

Thomas took her aside, ignoring his snickering and giggling brothers and sisters.

"Tonight was _amazing_. Did you really do all of it by yourself?"

She bit her lip and nodded.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon, all right?"

"I'll be waiting," she returned.

He gave her a kiss, silencing his brothers and sisters. Tommy kissed a girl!

"Until tomorrow, beautiful."

#

"… and when I asked which ones were the zinnias, he said never mind and please stay out of the greenhouse."

The two laughed and she topped off her glass of juice.

"So, what are your plans today?" Michael asked.

"Check my mail, get in some more reading for astrodynamics class, and Thomas is picking me up after lunch."

He tapped his forehead. "Oh, I nearly forgot. Principal Maddox commed me wondered if you could call him. The Navy is giving a presentation for potential academy applicants at the school and he wondered if you'd say a few words."

"Sure, I'll call him."

He nodded and finished his coffee. "Have fun today. I'm here if you need anything. Give the Mastersons my best."

"Thanks. Noted. I will."

"How does that young man put up with the sass?"

"He gets to kiss me."

Her uncle chuckled and left the table, mumbling " _Just like her father_."


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel had the family side of the palace to herself, aside from an occasional appearance from Grace and her armsmen meandering about. Her chrono beeped and Nate's chrono voice reported that Thomas's air car was coming up the drive. She checked her appearance in the mirror a final time and met him at the door with a kiss.

"Good morning! My uncle wanted to say hello, but he has a meeting with the chancellor."

He wondered if he would ever get used to how casually she talked about the most important people of their world, but then again, it was the world in which she grew up.

"My high school principal wants me to come to the school and talk about the academy with some potential applicants. Want to join me?"

"Sounds great. When?"

"I need to call him back to get the day and time. Before we go, I want to get something from my room for your sister."

He followed her to her room, which was twice as big as her half of her dorm back at academy. A huge bed, desk, work bench, dresser drawers, an easy chair, and two wardrobes made up her spacious room. He wondered if her transition to academy life was as easy as she made it out to be.

"How do you adjust from living here to half of a dinky dorm room?"

She shrugged. "Because I have to, I suppose."

He smiled when she snatched a quilt off her bed and covered a basket of old stuffed animals and dolls. She pushed him into the easy chair and sat on his lap.

"Yes, I do miss some things about my life here, but I'm freer at the academy…"

She waved her hands. "I'm not explaining this right."

He gave her a soft kiss. "I think I get it."

"And best of all, I met you," she said and returned the kiss.

"Am I allowed?" he asked.

"Allowed what?"

"To kiss on you, in here."

"It's my room, no one's going to chase you out."

"Where's Hipper?"

"With the other 'cats."

She rose from his lap and closed the door.

#

Minutes later from the family room, Nate rolled his eyes when he heard Rachel laugh and her bedroom door close. If her parents had been there, she would never have been in a room, alone, behind closed doors with a young man. He remembered the wry words of his chief instructor at the armsman course: _It takes a special man to be the armsman of a young woman, because we all know what young men are like!_ She was eighteen and raging hormones after all; loving, pretty, energetic- the young man in there with equally raging hormones wouldn't be able to help himself if he was the focus of her attentions.

At lunchtime, the young couple emerged from her room, flushed and smiling. She saw Nate and raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to the greenhouse," she announced, and her lips twitched. "And you can get that look off your face, Nate. We didn't do _that_."

Nate cleared his throat. "Yes, m'lady."

 **July 14, 1922 PD**

Three days before they were to board the transport back to Manticore, she and Thomas planned supper at the best steak restaurant in Austin City.

" _They only serve steak at the academy on holidays," she had complained._

" _Well, we have Saturday liberty off-island if we choose, we can go out and find steak," he suggested_.

She dressed up for their date, waited, read from a book, tossed darts, and waited some more.

"Maybe he was held up," Grace offered.

"He would comm me if he was," Rachel said.

The night passed with no appearance from him, so she had a late supper of soup and a sandwich and went to bed. A few hours later, she was awakened by Grace.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but you have a call from Mr. Masterson."

She yawned, slipped into a dressing robe, and sat in front of the console in the family room. She pressed the acceptance button and Mr. Masterson's message played. His face looked devastated and his voice shook as he spoke.

"M'lady… Rachel, I'm so sorry to have to give you bad news. Tommy was on his way to your home earlier this evening when there was an accident with another air car there in Austin City. He's at Austin Memorial… in a medically induced coma. He's hanging on, but you might want to come and say what you need to say before you leave for the academy. Again, I'm so sorry to have to bring you this news."

The screen faded to black and her cheeks were wet with tears. Across the room, Nate cleared his throat.

"M'lady?"

"Please get the car ready."

"It's already waiting, m'lady."

At Austin Memorial hospital, the help desk directed her to where Thomas was being cared for. With her armsmen at a discrete distance behind her, she saw Thomas' father and uncle sitting outside of his room. They looked up at her approach and stood. His uncle was clutching a worn copy of _Book of the New Way_.

"Let us pray before you enter."

"Of course, sir."

She bowed her head and the chaplain placed his hand on top of her head.

"Our Lord and Tester, we pray for your strength during a time where our strength will not be enough. We pray for understanding during this difficult time, an understanding only you can give. Fill your faithful servant with your divine presence, so that she may endure this difficult day, and the difficult days to come. In the tester's name, amen."

"Amen," Rachel murmured.

Kenneth rested his hand on her shoulder. "This is going to be hard to see. His mothers had to leave, they couldn't bear it."

Her knees trembling, she nodded and he opened the door. She stepped inside and the sight of him took her breath away. Bandages covered most of his visible body, his face was horribly bruised, and his neck and back were braced. Realizing how weak she felt in the knees, she could very well understand why his mothers had to leave.

"The counter-grav unit on his car failed when the other car collided with his. It caught fire and flipped over. The doctors say that it's a miracle he's still alive. They have to keep him in a coma, the damage is too great."

She nodded while tears streamed down her face. She had never experienced such a state of confused disbelief. Just days before, they walked in Austin Park, enjoyed a baseball game, and had a lovely dinner at his home. His love, his laughter, _his life_ , had become the focal point of hers. How could that be taken away so suddenly? So cruelly? _He's only 19. We had so many plans._ _Why, tester, why?_

She was startled by Will's hand on her shoulder. "There's not much you can do here tonight. We can come again tomorrow, all right?"

She nodded and left the room, her heart heavier than it had ever been.

The next morning, she sent Angela, Diego, and Theresa the news about Thomas. She went to the hospital and sat at his bedside and read from her _Introductory Astrodynamics_ text. A nurse entered the room to check his vitals, enter them on a computer, and nodded at her.

"M'lady. The doctor says coma patients hear when you're talking to them, so you go on doing what you're doing."

Rachel nodded and continued reading.

 **#**

Two days later, she and her uncle stood at the foot of the pinnace's ramp.

"I'm sorry for what's happened and that you have to leave with your heart so unsettled," he said.

She shrugged. "He'd want me to go on with things. When he wakes, I'll twit him about not making our date."

Will poked his head out of the hatch. "M'lady, the pilot suggests that it's time to depart."

She nodded and her uncle gave her a last hug. "You're going back on a fine ship. I know the captain; if you see him, give him my best wishes."

"Thank you, Uncle Mike, for everything."

"So, you report in and get settled on the 20th? Classes start the next day?"

She nodded, gave him a last wave, and the hatch shut behind her.

Most of the cadets aboard the _Isaiah Mackenzie_ knew what had happened to Thomas. They sensed that Rachel didn't want to talk about it, so she was left alone. During the voyage to Manticore, she double and triple-checked her uniforms, read, sent mail to her family, and spent hours in the observation dome of the ship pondering the meaning of life, love, and the universe in general.

The _Isaiah Mackenzie_ arrived in Manticore orbit the evening of July 19th. She and her arms men waited in the boat bay concourse with her gear and the third group of cadets for transport to the academy. An ensign arrived at her side and bowed.

"M'lady, I was just informed that the _Grayson One_ pinnace will arrive shortly to transport you planet-side."

"Thank you."

He nodded and left. She sighed, sat on her duffle, and watched the cadets board their transport. Crewmen scuttled around the boat bay until the bay doors opened once more and the pinnace drifted into place on the deck, and the docking collar attached with a clanging sound and hiss of forced air. The hatch opened, and a pinnace crewman hopped out and spoke into his wrist chrono. Behind him, the ramp extended, which prompted her to gather her gear and walk toward the craft.

#

"Eight in the morning, correct?" her father asked.

No answer, but she swirled her tea around her glass and took a contemplative sip.

"Rachel?" he asked.

"Hm?" she looked up.

"You need to be at the academy at eight?" he repeated.

"Yes."

Her family had never seen Rachel as quiet and reserved as she was that evening. She barely said anything beyond yes, no, or pass the bread at supper.

Honor dropped in for the evening, before she returned to White Haven. The other kids were bathed and getting ready for bed, and Rachel sat with her parents and Honor on the veranda overlooking the bay.

"Quite a view, isn't it?" Honor asked.

"Yes, it's nice," Rachel replied.

Thomas would have remarked that it was nice to be outside without a breathing mask. She smiled and wiped a tear.

"Want to share?" Katherine asked.

Rachel shook her head and took a sip of her beer. She knew her mothers didn't care for her drinking, but she was of age on Manticore. _So there!_

"Are you going to go back to the academy in this state?" Benjamin asked.

Rachel's lips tightened, and she took another sip of her beer.

"Sweetheart, you need to—"

She set her beer on the table harder than she intended and shattered the glass, which startled everyone. When Will and Noah stepped into the room, Benjamin held a hand up.

"I need to _what?_ " she demanded. "Talk? Move on? Pray?"

Benjamin nodded. "Yes, that's precisely what you need to do."

" _All of that will change nothing, do you understand?_ " she demanded and wiped the angry tears from her face. " _It's not right and it's not fair that he's not here because of a stupid air car!"_

Honor knelt next to her and rested her hands on Rachel's clenched fists. "In the career you're choosing, you're going to lose people you care for. People you love. It's inevitable. You're right, it's not fair, but the universe isn't fair."

Honor took a deep breath and continued.

"You never really get over losing the ones you love and care for."

"Sometimes, I'm so weary from all the loss that I don't want to get out bed in the morning. My family that was on Sphinx, Admiral Courvoisier, Alistair, Andrew; I'm never going to get over losing them, but I know that they wouldn't want me to stay wrapped up in my grief. They'd want me to continue to live my life to the fullest, to do what they no longer can. Cherish the memories you have of your loved ones, the good times, the happy times; let that sustain you through the hard and lonely times."

Rachel took in a shuddering breath and saw the earnest sincerity in Honor's teary eyes.

"You have so many people that care about you, so why not let them help carry some of the load? You're not alone, you have a support system, use it. That's what an adult does; that's what a good officer does."

Honor patted her hands, stood, and left the veranda.

##

Author's Note: I'm a little torn about when to post the next chapter, as it's ready to go. I've read the ARC for _Uncompromising Honor_ , and I don't want to give spoilers before the October release. Opinions? Thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: So, what's the consensus about _Uncompromising Honor_? 'Cats learning to shoot guns was a bit of stretch, but then again, it's science fiction.

#

The morning of July 20th, Rachel shared a happy reunion with her friends on academy flight pad #4. It helped with the unhappiness that she thought at times would consume her.

 _Let others who care share the load_ , she recalled.

The 20th was the day for second forms to report in, receive their academy tablets, identicards, pairs of two blue hashmarks for their uniforms, and take their official photos. Rachel and Angela were again roomed together, which both were grateful for. They both had a treecat, so it made perfect sense. After a long day, they were briefed by their second form advisors and dismissed for mess.

"Fall out for physical training at 0530! Don't be late, you don't want to start the term with demerits!"

#

The next morning at breakfast, Angela limped to the table with her breakfast tray and winced when she sat. "I have pain on top of my pain."

Athena chittered and flitted her tail. She enjoyed her person's humor. Rachel snickered and buttered her toast.

"Did you exercise at all during break?" Theresa asked.

Angela glanced at Diego. "Not the exercise you think, no."

Theresa rolled her eyes and looked to Rachel, who was eating with vigor.

"I ran three times a week and had a coup group, up until…" she shrugged, unable to say _until I saw Thomas lying there in a coma_.

Angela squeezed her hand and the 'cats crooned to soothe her troubled thoughts. Rachel knocked on the tabletop. "We have a whole thirty minutes to eat now, vice the twenty. Let's enjoy it."

"Here, here," Diego said and raised his glass.

After breakfast, Rachel scrolled through her tablet to see her assignments, lectures, and texts. All cadets had a common core of subjects, but they separated for their respective career track concentrations after lunch. For second forms the morning classes were Naval Operations, Second Form History, and Introduction to Tactics. The first half of the day rounded out with their chosen martial art training and weapons range.

After lunch, Rachel and Angela would attend Introductory Astrodynamics (for those taking flight training), Introductory Astrogation, and Propulsion Design. Three days a week their days would end with flight training, the other two their chosen extracurricular activity.

That night, the 'cats chirped and bleeked in amusement when their people flopped into bed, exhausted.

Angela sighed. "I'm glad we were in the simulator, I would have flown an actual Javelin right into the ground."

She sat up and dashed to Rachel's side, a look of abject apology on her face. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to sound so glib about —"

Rachel shook her head and gave her friend a hug. "You and the others don't have to walk around eggshells around me, you know."

Their tablets vibrated and blinked, which usually meant that there was to be an important announcement for all to hear. The commandant's face appeared.

"Cadets, good evening. For our returning students, welcome back. For our first forms, get a good night's sleep. It's doesn't get any easier tomorrow."

He grinned and continued.

"After an exhaustive study done by the Admiralty, based largely on extensive surveys of flag officers and personnel that have graduated from this academy in the past five years, BuPers will make a change to the curriculum and training here at the academy."

He took a breath and continued. "Starting next year, the course of academy instruction will return to four years."

Angela and Rachel looked at each other when they heard the noise that had erupted in the wardroom.

"Given the rebuilding of our fleet and space stations, it was concluded that returning to a fourth year of education and training would be beneficial, especially in the areas of near-space mission training and flight training."

"Sometimes, we receive orders that we do not like, this may be one of those times. Our leaders will make decisions we do not agree with, but we perform our duties to the best of our abilities. There may be times when your posting will last longer than expected, but you do your duty nonetheless. This is expected of the most professional and skilled officer corps in the known universe. Good night to you all, the tradition lives."

#

The next day, Lieutenant Commander Hyland leaned against his desk and addressed his Propulsion Systems class. He also taught the Impeller Systems class for third forms.

"The general mood of the students after last night's news is mostly positive, as most students enjoy their time here at the academy. Think about it: there's 456 engineer candidates among the third forms; that's 456 engineers entering the fleet next June. There's 504 in your year, and 487 in the first forms. That's presumably 1,447 engineers that will enter the fleet. We lost over 20,000 engineers after the attacks of the past year, so take your studies seriously. You're needed."

He clapped his hands and took his place at the holopodium. "Let's be about it, shall we?"

#

A week into classes, she sat at her desk and shined her boots while she watched a vid about recreational fishing in Manticore's bay waters. Her personal comp chimed, indicating an incoming message. She paused the vid and scrolled to the mail screen. Her uncle's face appeared and she pressed the play button.

"I hope the new term finds you well. We heard about the changes to be made at the academy and the consensus here on Grayson is that it's a good change."

He took a breath and continued.

"As you might expect, I have news about Thomas. I'm so sorry, but he succumbed to his injuries this afternoon. It was peaceful and painless, surrounded by his family. I know it's cold comfort right now, but he's in a better place, in the light and glory of the Tester's arms. I'll be attending his memorial service tomorrow in MacGruder Steading, and he will be placed in the Macgruder Garden of Memory. Tester bless you."

She dropped her boots, shoved her feet into her running shoes, and flung open the door. Hipper and Nate ran after her, talking into his wrist chrono. Will and Noah emerged from their room next door and followed.

"Thomas Masterson passed away today," Angela reported to the curious cadets in the wardroom.

At the running track, she ran as fast as she could. She didn't notice her armsmen or Hipper trackside, watching her in concern. After two laps, she was heaving and sobbing miserably. She slowed and collapsed to the grass on the inside of the track. She stared at the darkening sky, tears flowing once more. _Good bye, Thomas, I will always love you. Tester bless you._ She heard crooning and felt soft hands pat her arm and face. She sat up and let Hipper and Athena settle on her lap, letting their soothing croons help settle her emotions. She buried her face in Hipper's fur.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," she whispered.

 _Should we be worried?_ Hipper wondered. _I've never felt her mind as unsettled as this._

Athena looked at Angela, then back at Hipper. _She loved Eyes of Sky with all her heart. When one loves with all their heart, the hurt is much deeper. He would have been a good mate for her. I've seen this many times with the People. At least she will not release her soul into the darkness, as many of the People do._

Hipper flattened his ears. _Of course not!_

C _alm yourself, brother. I only meant that when a human loves with all their heart, they live with all their heart, as well._

 **August 25, 1922 PD**

 **Second Form Dorm 12, 2** **nd** **floor ward room**

Rachel and Theresa stared at a chessboard and considered their next move while _Into the Fire_ played on the HD.

"What a midden toad," Rachel mumbled, regarding the host that was speaking, Minerva Prince. "There has to be something else on."

"Do they have a program like that on Grayson?" Theresa asked.

Rachel nodded. "It's called _Grayson Tonight_ and it's just as awful as that," she said and waved toward the screen.

 _Into the Fire_ was interrupted by a breaking news cast. The newscaster glanced down at his fax sheet and spoke.

"Days ago, the planet Orca, in the Cachalot System," a star map appeared on the screen to show the planet's location, "was attacked by a fleet from the Solarian League Navy. We have a statement about the events of the attack from Orca President Miriam Jahnke."

" _I am President Miriam Jahnke, of Orca. Three days ago, the Solarian League Navy carried out an unprovoked attack against my world, as part of an operation dubbed Buccaneer. This illegal action against our independent, neutral star system resulted in the destruction of all our industrial orbital infrastructures, to include the homes of over five million citizens. Additionally, they destroyed what system vessels we had. The mental gymnastics that Solarian League Admiral Capriotti used to justify this unprovoked attack on my world will be sent to as many worlds as possible. We ask for assistance from any world willing to help. You'll have to come to us, as we no longer have any space-faring capacity."_

The SLN continued to Hypatia, with the intention of punishing Hypatia much like they did Orca, for voting to secede from the Solarian League. Hypatia was a planet of 2 billion people, to include 18 million in orbit and another 1.2 million in the system's Alexandria Belt. As they did at Orca, the intention was to carry out the complete destruction of the Hypatian orbital infrastructure.

The Solly Admiral, Gyozo, didn't care if the millions of civilians aboard the orbitals didn't evacuate in time of his deadline. He didn't care about possible Eridani violations. However, the RMN cared and had other ideas for Gyozo. Task Group 110.2 under RMN Rear Admiral Kotouc confronted the SLN ships with only nine ships. At the end of the eight-minute action, all nine RMN vessels were destroyed, but the cost to the SLN was higher: ninety-eight battlecruisers, forty cruisers, and thirty-two destroyers were lost due to Manticore's superior missile defense and EW. Admiral Gyozo was one of thousands Sollies lost.

Commander Megan Peterson of the _HMS Arngrim_ was heartbroken and furious as she observed the action to report back to Manticore, per her last orders from Admiral Kotouc. To compound the atrocities, Admiral Gogunov, who had taken command of the Solly fleet, had every intention to fire upon the disabled RMN vessels and life pods, in a blatant violation of the Deneb accords and every facet of interstellar law. Commander Peterson decided that she could not stand by as helpless ships and life pods were blown out of space. She targeted Guganov's _Lepanto_ from an improbable (from the Solly point of view) distance and reduced it to a drifting wreck. The remaining senior Solly, an Admiral Yountz, got the message and took his surviving ships from Hypatian space. Miraculously, Admiral Koutoc and his tactical officer were found clinging to life in a drifting escape pod.

Operation Buccaneer didn't go all the Sollie's way, a hard lesson learned. A SLN fleet bound for the independent star nation of Ajay Prime was fired upon by RMN Cruiser Squadron 9.12 under Commodore Martin Lessem. Another Solly admiral learned a hard lesson about Manticore's missile and EW superiority.

When a SLN task force emerged through the Ajay Prime terminus to advance to Ajay Prime, they found they were no match for LAC Group 117 under Commander Menendez. At the realization that the engagement was akin to clubbing kittens, she opted to disable the Solly ships and give them a chance to surrender.

First Lord of the Admiralty Hamish Alexander next appeared on the screen. "The Solarian League will have to answer for these unconscionable, unprovoked attacks against independent worlds; Orca, Hypatia, Maize, Snyder, Kenniac, Bryant. The Deneb accords and Eridani Agreement violations that the Solarian Navy blatantly committed goes beyond the pale, and furthermore..."

He shook his head, unable to articulate his anger and disbelief. The ward room was silent until Angela spoke. "My sister is right, the Sollies really are lunatics."

 **November 20, 1922 PD**

 **Kreskin Field Pilot House**

Over the course of the semester, Rachel's renewed focus on her studies found her near the top of her class. She let out her frustrations on the soccer field, coup mats, and weapons ranges. In flight class, she and the 36 other trainees were about to take their fifth Javelin flight, this time in full gear. The instructors were confident in the group. The class started out with 57 aspiring pilots, but the ones who weren't suited for atmospheric, speed-of-sound flight were weeded out after the first two flights, and 36 remained. Competition was fierce for the academy flight squadron try-outs in May, so they had to fly their best.

She saw her reflection on a monitor and mentally nodded in approval upon seeing the comfortable flight suit (no necktie!), helmet with video camera, counter-grav harness, parachute harness, holstered weapon, and boots. Lieutenant Weston clapped to get the class' attention.

"From here on out, you'll be flying in this full gear configuration. There will be times that you'll have to helm a shuttle or transport geared up, and you need to be accustomed to it. Aside from feeling a little cramped in the cockpit of a Javelin, none of the gear will get in the way of controlling the stick. Alpha squad, board your craft for pre-flight."

She waved to Angela and wished her a good flight. The class sat on flight couches and watched the first twelve board their craft, then the HDs as 12 helmet views flicked on.

"Helmet feed checks!" was heard from flight control.

Angela, who was Alpha 4, confirmed, " _Aye, control, good feed_."

"Beacons on."

" _Aye, control, good beacon_."

"All flights, fire up your engines and take your places on runway Bravo Two."

She saw all the video feeds tremor when the powerful engines fired up.

" _Control, this is Alpha 4, all systems are a go_."

"Alpha 4, you are cleared for departure."

" _Roger, flight_."


	8. Chapter 8

Thirty minutes later Alpha squad returned, tires squealing and reverse thrusters protesting the sudden loss of speed. Rachel heard Angie's grunt when she was propelled against the seat harness contrary to the laws of physics. The Javelins rolled to a stop at their designated spots and they were directed to perform the customary post-flight checks. They departed their Javelins and returned to the pilot house. Ground crews made their appearance to refuel the planes and perform diagnostic system checks, and one unlucky crewman had to clean vomit from a cockpit. Flight Instructor Lieutenant Hammond called Rachel's squad for their turn.

"Bravo squad, board your craft!"

Rachel put on her helmet and caressed Hipper's ears when he patted her shoulder. "I'll be back soon, fuzzy butt."

She climbed into her assigned Javelin and sighed when she got a whiff of the freshly cleaned interior. _Of course, it would be the one Mattingly lost his cookies in._ She performed pre-flight checks with flight control and waited for her turn to streak down the runway.

"Bravo two, you are cleared for departure."

" _Roger, control_."

When she had reached the assigned altitude, her nav system was sent three checkpoints in which she was to find, sight, and report. The first two were found and reported, but when she banked toward checkpoint three, multiple warnings flared on her dash. Back at flight control, the pilot house fell silent as they watched Rachel's helmet HD feed.

"Bravo two, report."

" _Control, I have multiple system malfunctions_."

Hipper, on Nate's shoulder, bleeked his worry for his person when they saw her fighting the stick on the horribly shaking craft, flipping switches, and tapping gauges. The helmet view looked up and smoke was seen streaming from under the nose of the aircraft. High-pitched beeping was heard, and her view turned to the port wing. The engine was on fire and the Javelin was jerking so hard that her classmates were amazed that she was still holding on to the stick. She flicked a switch on the dash to activate the fire suppression system.

" _Control, fire suppression inop_."

"Remain calm, cadet."

" _Aye, sir."_

"Can you maintain control of the aircraft?"

" _Difficult, control_."

The Javelin continued to shudder violently and her view shifted right. Now the starboard engine was on fire and she saw the front avionic panel detach from the craft. Now the entire class was on their feet.

"Oh my God," Angela whispered.

She kept a hand on the jerking stick and flicked the fire suppression system switch again to no avail.

" _Tester,_ _you've got to be kidding me,_ " the class heard her mumble.

"Eject, cadet, eject!"

" _Ejecting!_ "

The class held their breath when they saw her elbow strike the large red eject button. The canopy flipped up and the seat shot upwards. In another unfortunate event in a series of unfortunate events, her leg caught the lip of the canopy and she shrieked in agony. She continued to shoot into the air and looked down to see the Javelin, now a fiery mass of metal, falling out of the sky. She slapped the control on her counter-grav harness. No response. She slapped it again and still no response.

" _Shit,_ " she mumbled.

Despite the tension of the moment, the class snickered. She was known for being well-spoken, and the harshest words anyone had ever heard her say was _darn_ or _shoot_. Some slack could be given for this occasion. Out of options and free falling, she pulled the release for the parachute.

" _Control, chute deployed_."

Nate ran from flight control, with Hipper on his shoulder frantically bleeking and chirping his fearful worry for his person. Commander Ramirez, the chief flight instructor, arrived and took control of flight operations. Glued to the HD feed, the stunned class saw her look up at the blossomed black and white parachute. She looked down and saw the ocean dotted with few boats and the doomed Javelin's enormous splash when it impacted the water. If not for everything going wrong, West Saganami Bay would have been considered a nice view.

"Cadet, report!"

They knew everything that had happened from her helmet feed, but they needed to keep her talking.

" _C-control, my leg caught the canopy. The counter-grav unit caught the canopy; it's inop_. _The Javelin is in the water_ … _I hope it didn't fall on any boats._ "

Commander Ramirez's lips twitched at her concern for the boats. "All boats are unharmed and the rescue unit is headed to your beacon location. Prepare for water landing."

" _Control, my leg is broken_."

The commander closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Noted. Prepare as best you can."

Her voice wavered when she answered. " _Aye, control_."

As she drifted down to the ocean, she recalled how many times over the years had she heard her father remark, _"Now isn't this a fine mess?"_ A passing bird screeched indignantly when it had to fly around the parachute, and a tourist pinnace fifty meters above her slowed, where children waved at her from the windows.

She wasn't prepared when she hit the water. She shrieked in agony, again, when her broken leg impacted the water. It felt like landing on concrete. When her helmet slapped the surface, she felt light-headed from the impact, and the water was so cold it took her breath away. She was underwater briefly until the flotation devices on the seat inflated.

" _At least that's working,_ " the class heard her trembling voice mumble.

" _Flight control, this is rescue. We are two minutes out from beacon_."

"Rescue, expedite if possible."

" _Aye, flight control. This treecat is going nuts_."

"Understand, rescue."

The commander pressed another button on the control console and spoke.

"Sick bay, this is flight control. Advise one inbound, water rescue, injury reported."

" _Acknowledged, flight control. We've been monitoring. Med team standing by_."

Still glued to the screen, her classmates continued to watch Rachel's view from her helmet feed. She put her hands under her armpits as water splashed over her, so she kept the helmet visor pulled down. _Of course, I would go into the water on a day of choppy, cold seas!_ She heard shouting and the rumble of an engine to her left. Trembling from the cold and agonizing pain from her leg, she saw a fishing boat wave at her and slow its approach. They pointed to her right and she saw the rescue air boat speeding to her location, furiously spraying water as it hovered just a meter from the water's surface. She felt Hipper's love and concern wash over her, warming her just a bit, a balm to the cold water. The rescue craft waved off the fishing boat and slowed.

Still watching the HD, Athena squawked in dismay when she saw Hipper leap from the hovering craft, Nate too late to stop the leap. 'Cats could swim, but they generally avoided immersing their bodies in water, cold water, especially. This day, Hipper had no avoidance issue. His person was hurt and alone in the cold ocean. He hissed and bleeked loudly at how annoyingly cold the water was, but he swam to Rachel and settled in her lap. Shivering, he rose on his back legs, crooned and patted her neck and arms. He saw her face through the visor and pressed his nose against it.

"Bleek?"

She raised a trembling hand to scratch under his chin, smiled at him, and her hand fell. Too cold and hurt, she drifted into unconsciousness.

Her mind glow was barely there! " _Bleek!_ "

The rescue craft stopped and a winch swung out. A diver leaped from the boat and swam toward her. He patted her shoulder.

"Cadet! Can you hear me?"

There was no movement or sound. He felt for a pulse at her neck.

" _Flight, she's unconscious."_

"Hang on, Rachel," Angela whispered.

"Cadet, this is flight control. Respond!"

One of the flight instructors laid a hand on his shoulder. "Mike, she's passed out. Let them work. She didn't panic and she's alive."

Commander Ramirez nodded, dropped his headset on the console, and left flight control.

The diver attached the winch hooks to the seat and gave the rescue crew a thumb up. The seat lifted from the water and they grabbed it when it was above the deck.

Athena bleeked sadly when she saw Hipper trying to rouse his person. Angela cuddled her close. "Sshh, they got to her. See, they got her out of the water."

"Careful with the neck brace," the medic said. "We'll get the back brace on when she's out of the seat. What's the reported injury?"

"Broken leg," the rescue chief replied.

The medic looked down, nodded, and spoke into a radio. "Sick bay, reporting unconscious patient, compound fracture of the tibia, and possible hypothermia."

"Acknowledged, transport directly to emergency two."

Will and Noah were waiting with the air ambulance when the rescue craft pulled up to the dock. Nate and Hipper were holding a warming blanket over her, and the two armsmen were further dismayed when they saw her pale, unconscious face under the visor. Nate and Hipper climbed from the boat, and the 'cat hopped next to her on the stretcher.

"She's hurt, but she'll make it," Nate reported.

Angela slumped back on the flight couch when she heard Nate's words. "Thank God."

Lieutenant Patch turned off the monitors and powered down the console. "Class dismissed."

#

Diego was in sick bay earning extra credit for sick bay duty when he first heard the emergency announcement from Kreskin Field. Was it Angela? He knew she was flying that day and hoped that it wasn't her. He heard Commander Quick bark instructions from emergency room two.

"Nineteen-year old female, inbound from water rescue. Broken tibia and possible hypothermia. Dressler, get that ortho-scanner in here! Myers, prepare an IV and get that damned cart out of here!"

"Cadet!"

Diego snapped to attention.

"Get a couple of more blankets from the closet and another tray of quick-heal treatment!"

"Aye, sir!"

He stood in the corner of the emergency room with blankets when a cadet in a wet flight suit was brought in by a medic and three armsmen. It was Rachel, and he felt awful when he realized that he had felt grateful that it wasn't Angela. Grateful? What kind of a friend was he? This shouldn't have happened to anyone!

"Cut that suit off, careful of the leg!"

The doctor indicated for the sick bay attendant to roll the x-ray machine to the bed and he tilted it over her upper body. "Good, no neck or back injury. Slip the helmet off, _carefully_."

The commander heard a bleek and looked up. In Nate's arms, Hipper was staring at her pale face and lips and her armsmen were crowding the door.

"Gentlemen, I understand your concern for your charge, but could you wait in the reception area? After I access and treat her, you'll be the first to know how she's doing."

#

She woke to soft beeping and realized that she was no longer hurt and in the cold water. She was dry and warm in a bed between draped partitions. _Sick bay_. Her neck and back were sore, and she could feel nothing from the knee down on her left leg. She licked her lips and smiled when she heard furious purring from a furry weight on her neck. Hipper crouched and crooned at her and gently patted her face. She lifted her arm to pet him and jerked an IV line that was attached to her arm. From the foot of the bed, Diego was smiling kindly at her.

"Careful with that."

She nodded and her voice was hoarse when she spoke. "My father is fond of saying _now isn't this a fine mess_. I was thinking that just before I hit the water."

"Everyone is worried about you."

"You can report that I'm going to live. I come from a planet that tries to kill its people, you know. This is just another thing."

"I doubt your flight instructors would agree."

Will appeared in the doorway. "You gave us quite a scare, young woman."

#

In the commandant's office, Admiral Cooper nodded when the video feed of the accident ended.

Commander Ramirez spoke. "Sir, as you can see, the cadet was not at fault. Diagnostic checks were done by the ground crew before take-off, and the pre-flight checks were performed. Everything checked out. Where the Javelin went down is in shallow enough water, and the diving crew is working to recover the flight recorder for analysis. We'll be able to determine what caused such catastrophic failure."

The admiral sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers. "During all that, she kept calm and followed procedure. I'm not sure how many experienced pilots would have kept their head on straight if their craft was falling apart and burning right under them and then having to resort to a parachute. How is she?"

"Commander Quick reports that she's stable and in good spirits. They set the bone and attached a metal plate. A complete recovery is expected."


	9. Chapter 9

**November 23, 1922 PD**

She ran her hands through her hair and started her mini-comp's recording feature to get a letter off to her family.

"Hi Mayhew family! I wanted you to hear _from me_ about the accident. As you can see, I'm fine and I'm going to make a full recovery. They set the bone in my leg and attached a metal plate. I'll leave here in a walking brace, and in a couple of weeks I'll be accessed for physical therapy. I was hurt when I entered the water, so it was harder for my body to fight the cold. The mild hypothermia affected my blood pressure and circulation, which is why I'm here in sick bay with an IV and monitors. I'm eating normally, socializing with visitors, and studying."

She nodded to the sick bay attendant who entered the room with a diagnostic tray.

"You might want to talk to Will. I'm worried about him. He's a nervous wreck and distressed that he's failed in his duty to protect me. I have to sign off for now. On Saturday furlough, I'll go and see Uncle Michael. I love you. Tester bless."

#

"… _I love you. Tester bless."_

At the Jason Bay Harrington home, Michael Mayhew stared at the screen as his niece's face faded and the news net popped up on the screen.

"How often do those planes fail?" he asked.

"Hardly ever," Honor replied, standing behind him. "They're simple, easy-to-maintain, and reliable. If they can recover the flight recorder, they'll be able to discover the cause of systems failure."

He looked up at Honor. "Should I go to her?"

She shook her head. "She's being taken care of, and by the looks of it, she's in better spirits than I would be if that happened to me. You definitely need to talk to Will, though."

#

The next evening, Angela and Rachel were discussing a topic from astrodynamics when a knock was heard from the door jamb. Lieutenant Abigail Hearns and Honor poked their heads in, Nimitz on her shoulder.

"Can we come in?" Abigail asked.

Rachel and Angela looked at each other. Why in the world were those two there? Hipper and Artemis flicked their ears in welcome to Nimitz. "Of course."

Angela set her tablet aside and stood at attention.

"At ease, this is a sick bay," Honor said.

"You've made the evening news," Abigail remarked.

"Some fishermen just had to tell their story about a cadet and a plane plunging into the bay," Honor said.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? Surely you had better things to do," Rachel asked.

"I had some time after a meeting at the Admiralty."

"My ship is in for compensator refit."

"The new Westinghouse 112 with triple-wired molycircs?" Rachel asked.

Abigail stared at her, drawing a blank. She was a tactical officer, not an engineer.

"We wanted to see for ourselves that you're okay. If you don't mind, we'd like to hear from _you_ what happened," Honor requested.

Rachel cleared her throat and started. "I've done four previous flights in the Javelin. They're fun, I like flying them… and not to sound too proud, I'm good at flying them."

They all nodded. There was nothing wrong with confidence.

"We were given three waypoints to fly to and report. After I found the first two points, I banked to head toward the third. Multiple warning sensors sounded and the plane became all but impossible to control."

She took a breath and asked for the cup of hot tea she had been sipping, which Angela passed to her.

"It was shuddering so hard that my teeth were knocking together. I saw the port engine on fire, then the starboard engine caught fire. I discovered that the fire suppression system was inop, and then parts started coming off the plane."

Honor, Abigail, and Angela were staring at her. Angela realized it could have very well been her.

"Commander Ramirez directed me to eject, so I did. It took two tries for the eject function to work, and I think that the canopy didn't detach when it should have."

She gestured to her leg. "My leg caught the canopy and my counter-grav unit must have caught the canopy as well, because it was broken. Hence, the parachute."

"Thank God fasting _that_ worked," Abigail said and Hipper flicked his ears in agreement.

 _Or I'd be with Thomas right now!_

"On a comic note, a large bird squawked at me on the way down. Apparently, it took exception to the ruddy large piece of fabric in the air."

Angela shook her head and looked at her friend, bemused. "Only you can find the humor in this."

 _She looks just like Alice_ , Honor mused.

"I tried to prepare for the water landing, but as I discovered, there was no preparing for it. When my leg hit the water, the pain was beyond bearing, and the water was so cold. I thought I was hallucinating when I saw Hipper in the water, and I don't remember falling unconscious. Next thing I knew, the doctor was telling me how it was mild hypothermia and how well the surgery went."

She let her hands rest in her lap. "Commander Ramirez said that it was object lesson in everything that could go wrong, did go wrong, but in their opinion I handled it well. That's it."

Abigail looked at all of them. " _That's it_ , she says."

Rachel shrugged. "There was no way to save the plane, but I had training to fall back on that saved my life."

"Which is why training here is so strenuous," Honor added.

#

With a walking cast, she was released from sick bay a couple of days later. Angela and Diego walked with her across campus and assisted her as she hobbled up the stairwell. Her flight classmates were in the ward room and clapped at her arrival, congratulating her recovery. Angela led her to a table where a plate of pancakes (her favorite meal) was waiting for her, beside a wrapped gift. Diego pulled out the chair and she sat.

"The gift is from flight class," Angela said.

Curious as to why she'd get pancakes after supper, and a gift for losing an aircraft, (her birthday had been the last week) she opened it and laughed. A Grayson blue t-shirt was illustrated with a brown-haired stick figure dangling from a parachute, and a flaming Javelin aircraft was below the figure. Above the illustration, " _Tester, you've got to be kidding me!_ " was printed, and a little text bubble was next to the stick figure's head with the word " _shit._ "

"Did everyone hear that?" Rachel asked.

"We watched the entire thing from your helmet feed, gave us a heart attack it did," Angela said.

"You haven't seen it?" Diego asked.

Rachel looked at him and chuckled. "Well… no. Why would I? I was there, after all."

 **December 1922 P.D.**

Her uncle was going back to Grayson for the Christmas holiday, but Rachel only had a week's furlough, so Angela invited her to the Truman home again for the holiday. When they left the academy grounds, Anthony Truman was waiting for them with two air cars. Angela and Rachel waved when they caught sight of him. He hugged Angela when they arrived car-side and shook her armsmen's hands.

"Happy holidays, you two… well, all of you," extending his greeting to the 'cats and armsmen.

"I still think it's wild that you're adopted," he told Angela, tossed their duffles into the trunk, and offered Rachel his arm. "How's your leg?"

Rachel lifted her leg and waved it. "It's good, hardly any pain. I started physical therapy earlier this week."

"That's good to hear. I hope you have an appetite. Mom has a big dinner planned and Alice will be home for a few days," he said and the air car took off toward the Truman home.

Angela gave off a clap and Athena chittered, echoing her happiness. "She always has such good stories. I can only hope to have a career half as successful as hers."

"She's a fleet commander, I should hope she has good stories," Rachel added. "And as far as your career goes, think of it this way: tactical officers end up as ship captains and fleet admirals, but _engineers_ keep those starships running."

Indeed, Alice did have good stories that night. "As a fleet commander, people think I just sit on my ass on a command deck with nary an idea about what's going on. They better think twice, because I certainly know what's going onboard my own ship. And if I don't know, my flag captain better know."

"Gossip? Drama? Things like that?" Angela asked.

"If gossip and drama were plasma, we wouldn't have to worry about refueling our fusion plants."

Three days into the holiday furlough, Rachel returned to the bedroom she was staying with multiple bags of gifts for her family. The shipping cost was going to take a huge chunk of her monthly allowance, but oh well. She didn't use much of the allowance anyway, so she had a respectable savings account. She flipped through a evening edition of _The Landing Tattler_ and giggled when she glanced at the personal ads in the back of the sheet. She joined Angela in her room. She glanced out the window drapes and saw Hipper playing tag with the Truman house cats in the back yard.

"What's funny?" Angela asked.

"Some of these ads in the personals," Rachel replied. " _Discrete pleasure for the discerning gentleman_. _All your needs met at Landing City's oldest, most trusted home for nights of unbridled passion. Satisfaction guaranteed!_ "

Angela put down her mini-comp. "Are there brothels on Grayson?"

"You know what? I don't know. I should know, notwithstanding the extremely sheltered life I grew up in," Rachel answered. "I'll ask Uncle Mike. He's always straight with me."

"I can just hear him now: _my dear niece, why in the world are you asking that?_ " Angela teased.

"Wait, here's another one," she sputtered and could barely get her words out through her hysterical giggles. " _For the best erotic frolics, come see our dedicated staff at Cassandra's on First Street!_ "

"Let me see that, you're making that up!" Angela demanded and snatched the sheet away. Sure enough, she erupted in giggles when she read the ad. "Now I've seen it all!"

They fell back on the bed, enjoying the moment of amusement. Rachel held up a hand and called out for Will. Ten seconds later he cleared his throat in the hallway, just out of view of the doorway.

"M'lady?"

"You can step into the doorway, we don't have to talk through the wall," Angela suggested.

He stepped into the doorway and nodded.

"Are there brothels on Grayson?" Rachel asked.

His lips twitched. "Why do you ask?"

Rachel shrugged. "Curiosity."

Will took a breath to gather his thoughts. She was old enough to know, he mused. "Yes, but you certainly won't find advertisements for them. They're not supposed to exist, but if they keep a low profile and not embarrass anyone…"

Racel nodded. "Thanks, that's what I wanted to know."

Will nodded and returned to the front room and his card game with Mr. Truman, Nate, and Noah. Angela peered at her friend and rose to close the door. She sat back on he bed and patted

"Okay, best girlfiend fun confession time. You know I have my _erotic frolics_ with Diego, but did you and Thomas ever engage in nights of unbridled passion? You can tell me to shut up."

Rachel's cheeks blushed. "We came close a few times. I think that had he lived, we would have taken that step. I'm probably the only nineteen year old virgin on Manticore."

"Is that common for Graysons? For the record, it's not a bad thing, just unusual," Angela said.

Rachel nodded. "On Grayson, yes."

Angela spoke. "But let's say that if you were courting someone, as they say in your neck of the galaxy, and you two get serious enough to want to get married. Now let's say that both of you are virgins, and you discover on your wedding night that you're not compatible, sexually."

"Then it would be for procreation," Rachel answered. "My mothers had this talk with me."

"So you would be doomed to a sexless marriage for a lifetime?" Rachel asked.

"I wouldn't say _doomed_. There's the children to love and raise and companionship in the marriage. Most Grayson men respect and care for their wives; for a lot of them, that's enough. Traditional values and marriage has kept our world on an even keel."

"Do you want that? Tradition?" Angela asked.

Rachel nodded. "In some ways, yes. I absolutely want a strong, stable marriage, it's so much better for the kids. But I do want passion in my marriage, that much I know."

"But you are curious?" Angela inquired.

"Of course, I'm nineteen after all, and Thomas kindled interest," Rachel replied. "So I gather that you and Diego are _compatible?_ "

"Oh yes, no worries there."

 **January 10, 1923 PD**

After an enjoyable holiday furlough, classes resumed at the academy. Rachel continued physical therapy, but was grumpy that she was grounded from flying and unable to play soccer for the time being.

"And I'm going to be stuck with a brown belt forever," she mumbled over supper.

"Woman, be thankful that you're alive!" Angela fussed and Hipper chirped his agreement at her statement.

"I broke my arm last year, my leg this year. My black belt progress has been held up."

"The fact that you even have a belt in coup de vitesse is impressive," Diego offered.

So early that evening, she was able to get in some extra study time instead of soccer practice. Angela was at tennis practice, so she had the room to herself. While she scrolled through an assignment on her tablet, the HD console on her desk blinked and a news caster appeared, visibly disturbed at the news he was about to announce.

#

Angela returned to the unusually quiet dorms and was surprised to see only four cadets in the communal ward room. She turned down the corridor to see Nate and Noah standing at the door of she and Rachel's room. Usually, there was only one of them, sitting attentatively at their small table in the corridor. She nodded at them and went inside, to see Will on one knee next to Rachel, who was crying and clutching Hipper.

"Is it your leg? Do you need to go to sick bay?" she asked.

Rachel sniffed and shook her head. "You haven't heard?"

"No, I've been hitting a tennis ball for an hour."

Rachel took a shuddering breath and her shaking hand pointed to her HD screen. "Th-there was an attack on Beowulf. Alpha, Beta, and Gamma were destroyed. My uncle was there for the Alliance conference."

"What about the fleet at the terminus?" Angela asked, fearful that she would get bad news about her sister.

Rachel squeezed her friend's hand. "They're alright. Your sister is safe."

Angela tossed her bag aside, sat at her desk, and turned on her HD.

#

The Star Kingdom of Manticore, still recovering from the attacks from last year, was plunged again into mourning. The severity of the attack on Beowulf was beyond belief with forty-three million dead. Like the previous attacks, there was hardly a cadet or untouched by the tragedy.

Angela lost two cousins and five friends from high school. They had been attending university on Beowulf and were at a concert on Alpha. Her father's deputy and four staffers from BuWeaps had attended the Alliance conference in his place, leaving him guilt-ridden over their deaths. Diego lost another cousin. The admiralty was gutted with the loss of Admirals Caparelli, Givens, and Cortez. Scores of intelligence assets, weapons specialists, and diplomatic personnel from the Alliance were killed.

Rachel didn't want imagine what her father would go through when the courier ship reached Grayson with the news of her uncle, High Admiral Yanakov, and most of his staff. Michael was her father's brother and best friend, and she had often heard her father say that Michael was his right arm. He had shielded his brother's wives with his own body in that dining room all those years ago, when the Maccabeans launched their assassination attempt. He was Benjamin's sounding board on planetary matters, and was Benjamin's voice for the Grayson alliance when he himself could not be there. Her uncle was her biggest fan, and had been there for her throughout the ordeal with Thomas. Oh, how he would be missed!

She was horrified for Honor. Her husband had been killed with her uncle, Planetary Director Benton-Ramirez y Chou, at Beowulf Alpha. To make matters worse, the news of Hamish was too much for his wife Emily, who passed away upon hearing the news of Hamish.

Rachel sighed, wiped her eyes, and started a letter for her family. Diego appeared at the door and held out his hand for Angela.

"I'm sorry, I know how much he meant to you," he told Rachel.

Angela patted Rachel's shoulder before she left the room. A third form Grayson appeared at the doorway and shook the armsmen's hands.

"The Reverend announced that he's holding a service. Coming?"

She nodded and chose a head scarf from her wardrobe, a pretty silk and lace creation that her uncle had given her.

#


	10. Chapter 10

**January 25, 1923 P.D.**

 **Second Form Dorm #23**

 **Second Deck ward room**

The last week of January, Rachel was cleared to resume normal activities, and she was welcomed back to coup training with a rousing turn about the mat. She returned to her dorm that evening with a bruised right cheek and aching ribs, despite the protective gear worn by all combatants. She had never felt better.

"Knowing you're going to get beat up and thrown around, I don't know how you like it," Angela said, tilting her friend's face by the chin to get a good look in the light.

"You know, you might like it if you try it," Rachel teased and pressed a cooling pad against her cheek. She and Angela had had the discussion many times before.

"No thanks," Angela said and glanced outside to the ward room. "The queen's on the HD."

Rachel sighed. "What now?"

They joined the other cadets scattered about the ward room on the couches and chairs as the presentation began.

The queen appeared for thirty minutes to announce that the Grand Alliance fleet under Admiral Harrington had carried out Operation Nemesis, which was essentially the Alliance's version of Operation Buccaneer. Admiral Harrington first arrived in Sol space and demanded the stand-down of Ganymede Station. The station didn't stand a chance after she had demonstrated the RMN's overwhelming EW and missile performance by destroying the SLN reserve starship fleet at the station from ranges that the SLN had previously not believed possible. Now they did. Admiral Harrington gave the station time to evacuate and then the station ceased to exist thanks to overwhelming missile superiority (and Honor's no-nonsense surrender demand), but that was a prelude of what was to come.

She next cruised into Earth orbit and issued an ultimatum to Admiral Kingsford: they had ninety-six hours to stand down all the vessels in the Sol system, scuttle every ship and missile pod in Sol system orbit, and evacuate _all_ the system's infrastructure- except for the habitats and satellites. At the end of it all, the entire Sol system infrastructure- on Earth, Earth's Moon, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter- no longer existed.

Additionally, from that time on, any SLN vessel that did not stand down would be considered a piratical vessel and would be treated as such. To top it off, they were required to restructure their government, most notably by allowing League worlds to secede if they chose to. If they failed to abide by their surrender agreement, the Grand Fleet would proceed to each system of the Solarian League and destroy their entire orbital infrastructure. All the measures were a hard line to take, but apparently it was the only way for the Mandarins to see reason. Their supremacy (in their eyes) in the known universe was over, and it only took ninety-six hours.

"I don't mean to sound bloodthirsty, but _good_ ," Rachel said after the program concluded and joined Diego's poker game.

"After all they've done, they can't be surprised it happened to them," Diego added.

After the Queen's announcement, the commentators of _Into the Fire_ didn't help matters, criticizing the Queen's " _high-handed manner in dealing with the League_."

Diego shook his head at the rhetoric on the HD and dealt Rachel a card. "There's just no pleasing some people."

"Can someone turn the channel? The sting ship races are playing on channel five," Angela suggested.

"I second that," Rachel added.

"Why? Afraid to hear something you might not like about our all-knowing queen?" a cadet across the room asked.

Angela stood. "Watch it, Riley. If you're here, you mean to be in the queen's service."

Another cadet stood. "Truman's right. I've been listening to your crap all day. Stand down."

"Who are you to give orders?" Riley demanded.

Now Diego stood. "It's not an order, it's a suggestion."

Rachel moved toward the HD to turn the channel. _All this fuss over a HD program!_

Riley took a step toward her. "You can't mess with that!"

"Sure I can," she quipped and reached for the wall-mounted console control.

Hipper hissed when Riley stepped closer and grabbed her wrist. Cadets cleared a path when Will rushed forward to detach the young man from Rachel. Apparently, Riley forgot that Rachel was a coup de vitesse practitioner, had an armsman, and a protective treecat. Faster than anyone could believe, she grabbed Riley's wrist with her other hand, twisted her right hip into him to make him lose his balance, and swept his leg with hers. He hit the floor face down, his wrist twisted in her grip. Hipper was crouched in front his face, ears back and teeth bared.

" _Sorry!_ " Riley grunted.

"Hey, let him up!" another shouted and rushed toward Rachel.

"Stop!" Will shouted and held out his hand, and the cadet that ran to help Riley ran into his outstretched hand.

Angela ran forward to have Rachel's back, another Riley supporter rushed in to help him. Diego stepped in to have Angela's back, and a small-scale riot was on in the ward room. Nate and Noah appeared when they heard the fracas from their room and saw Rachel and Will half-buried among the throng of grappling cadets. They sighed and waded into the fray.

#

The academy deputy commandant, Commodore Wyndham, dismissed the squad of Marines that had arrived to quell the ward room altercation. Hands on his hips, he glared at the twenty-two cadets standing at attention and saw split lips, bruised cheeks, torn clothing, and a cadet leaning against another for support. He had a hard time not twitching his lips when he saw even the treecat sitting still on Rachel's shoulder.

"Your ward room is not a venue to recreate a pub brawl," he stated. "I must insist that the responsible person or persons step forward."

Rachel and Riley stepped forward. One of the captain's eyebrows rose. Mayhew?

"Well?"

"No excuse sir," they chorused.

"Exactly right, there is no excuse for this behavior," he replied.

"Aye sir," they chorused.

He turned and nodded to the second form midshipman advisors (wranglers), Commanders Erickson, Cheung, Weston, and Correa.

"Carry on," the captain said.

The commanders came to attention and the commodore left the ward room. The commanders faced the cadets and Commander Weston spoke.

"At ease. Now, will someone care to explain this happy turn of events that will be resulting in a legendary number of demerits?"

Riley spoke. "I started it. I respectfully request that no one else be given demerits, sir."

Rachel spoke up as well. "Sir, I'm responsible too."

"From what Sergeant Hiller described, all twenty-two of you were involved," the commander replied. "Cadets Riley and Mayhew, stay put. The rest of you will receive ten demerits. Dismissed."

The cadets scrambled to their rooms.

"You two, get some chairs upright so that we can sit down and discuss this like reasonable people," Commander Weston said.

Rachel and Riley quickly arranged six chairs, and everyone sat. Will, Nate, and Noah stood nearby and Hipper hopped on Rachel's lap.

"Now, Midshipman Riley, you said that you started it?" Commander Cheung, Riley's cadet advisor asked.

"Yes sir, I took hold of Cadet Mayhew's wrist."

"In self-defense?"

"No sir."

"Explain."

"I lost my temper when the cadet went to adjust the HD."

"I beg your pardon?"

"There was a discussion about what was showing on the HD, and the cadet went to adjust the HD."

"And you saw fit to stop her?"

"I lost my temper, sir."

"I should say you did."

He looked at Rachel. "I shouldn't have put him on the floor. I lost my temper too, and everything got out of control so quickly, sir."

"Do you ask or encourage the other cadets join the fracas?" Commander Weston asked.

"No sir, I would never encourage that," Rachel answered.

"Do you concur?" he asked Riley.

"Yes sir."

"Out of curiosity, what was on the HD that caused such a heated discussion?"

"The Queen's speech, sir," Riley replied.

"Ah, I see." Commander Weston took a breath and spoke. "Emotions are running high all over the Star Kingdom, but a brawl in your ward room is not the answer. I trust you realize that?"

"Yes sir," they chorused.

Commander Weston looked to Commander Cheung. "Recommendations?"

Cheung pursed her lips and looked at Riley. "Revocation of this Saturday's furlough and fifty demerits."

Riley swallowed.

"Or perhaps extra duty on Saturday and twenty demerits."

Weston nodded and pressed buttons on his tablet. "Very well. Midshipman Riley, dismissed."

Riley briefly stood at attention and left for his room. Weston looked at Rachel and pressed buttons on his tablet. "Your Saturday furlough is revoked, though extra duty should fill the time."

"Yes sir."

Weston looked to the other commanders. "I'd like to speak privately to Midshipwoman Mayhew."

They nodded and left the ward room and he returned his attention to her. "You and I practitioners of coup de vitesse. I trust that you've been taught that those not skilled in the martial arts can be easily hurt?"

"Yes sir, I have. I had no intention to hurt him, but I lost my temper when he took hold of my wrist."

He nodded. "He shouldn't have laid a hand you over something as absurd as an HD program, that much is right."

"I have no hard feelings, sir."

"Good to hear. Now, I think Saturday will be well spent assisting the cleaning crew at the commandant's hall. Hit the rack, dismissed."

She stood briefly at attention and went to her room.

"So, what did you get?" Angela asked.

"No demerits, but extra duty on Saturday. The commandant's hall."

"That's better than the gym shower rooms, at least."

They shuddered at the thought.

 **January 26, 1923 P.D.**

 **Casey Dining Hall**

At breakfast the next morning, the Queen's speech and the brawl in Dorm 23 was the topic of conversation over eggs and toast. Forty-three cadets resigned from the academy that morning in protest of the RMN actions, mainly those families whose fortunes took a catastrophic hit with the fall of the Solarian League. There was also an undercurrent of uncertainty among cadets that had family who were Liberal or Progressive politicians.

Tray in hand, Riley stopped at Rachel's side as she passed Hipper a sausage link. Hipper flicked his ears and wiggled his whiskers. He knew his person and the young man meant no harm. Emotions among the young could run high, the same as the People.

"So, what did you get?" Riley asked.

"The commandant's hall," Rachel answered. "You?"

"Groundskeeping at Marina Park."

"That's a lot of weeds."

Riley nodded. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know, no hard feelings."

"Same here."

"Good… and I wondered if I could learn what you know."

"Meaning?"

"Coup de vitesse."

"Pull up a seat."

Diego snagged a chair from a nearby table.

"Why do you want to learn? If you say _to beat people up_ , the answer is no."

"You're in better shape than me, smaller than me, and you took me down easily."

"I know of a dozen other ways to break a grip without putting a person on the ground. I shouldn't have done that."

"But the point is, you did. Easily. You have a treecat and armsmen, but if it came down the worst you could defend yourself. I don't have that confidence."

"Alright. Coup meets on Monday and Wednesday evenings for training. We have matches on Thursday evenings."

 **January 30, 1923 P.D.**

 **Grayson, Protector's Palace Family Room**

After dinner, the Mayhew family was startled by Benjamin's eruption of laughter while he sat behind his comm unit, looking at the day's mail. Katherine, Elaine, and the children looked at him curiously, but they were glad to see something that brought a smile to his face. The loss of his brother was a burden on his heart that wasn't going away any time soon.

"Ben?" Elaine asked.

Ben wiped his damp eyes and gestured to the vid screen. "It's something Will sent about Rachel."

They all rose and gathered around the screen and Benjamin replayed the video. Will told them about general mood on Manticore regarding the recent spanking of the Solarian League. The mood which was largely optimistic, with some exceptions.

"Including one here at Saganami Island, starring Rachel Mayhew," Will said and gave the account of what was now known as The Brawl At Dorm 23.

" _That's my girl_ ," Ben murmured.

"Ben!" Katherine chided.


	11. Chapter 11

**March 20, 1923 P.D.**

Rachel turned off her mail viewer and looked at Hipper. "Well, good for her."

"What's good for who?" Angela asked as she furiously punched buttons on her calculator.

"Honor is retiring from the Navy and going back to Grayson for a while. She wanted to let me know before the newsies."

"Admiral Honor Harrington is retiring?" Angela repeated. "Wow. It seems odd somehow… a Manticoran Navy without Honor Harrington."

"Well, however odd it seems, it's right for her."

Angela tossed aside her calculator and scowled at the assignment on her class tablet. Athena, who had been dozing on the bed, opened an eye and gave off an indignant chirp for having her sleep disturbed by the calculator.

"That question still giving you a problem?" Rachel asked.

"And to think that there are people that _want_ to go into astrogation," Angela mumbled. "Hey, how did you solve the problem?"

"Max helped me."

Angela chuckled. "Only you could put someone on the ground and then have that person turn around and help you with class work."

"Do you want me to comm him? I'm sure he'd help you," Rachel offered. "You were off with Diego somewhere, so I didn't call you. Figured you wanted some privacy."

Angela waved the offer away. "Nah, it's getting late. I'll forgo tennis and go to the tutoring sessions."

Rachel gave Hipper a scratch behind the ears and started putting her things away.

"Does he like you?" Angela asked.

"Who?" Rachel inquired.

"Max Riley," Angela replied.

"Oh… he doesn't like women _that_ way," Rachel answered.

"I see."

 **March 25, 1923 P.D.**

 **Kreskin Field Pilot House**

That afternoon was Rachel's return to the cockpit after the November accident. She was honest enough to admit to herself that she was nervous, but was sure that when she was finally airborne and streaking across the sky, the nervousness would go away. She checked all her gear (triple-checked the counter-grav harness) and cuddled with Hipper a bit.

"Bravo squad, board your craft for pre-flight," Lieutenant Weston announced.

She and Angela shrugged at each other, as Alpha Squad usually took to the air first. She put on her helmet and Angela wished her a good flight.

"And stay out of the ocean this time!"

The rest of the class took their seats on the couches and watched the squad climb into their Javelins. She performed the usual pre-flight checks and could hear her heart pounding in her chest. She thought she saw her hands shaking but dismissed it as a trick of her nervous imagination.

"Come on Mayhew, get it together," she mumbled.

" _Say again bravo two?_ "

"Control, just clearing my throat."

" _Helmet feed checks_ ," was heard.

"Control, bravo two, good feed," Rachel replied.

" _Beacons on_."

"Control, good beacon."

" _All flights, fire up your engines and take your places on runway alpha one._ "

"Control, bravo two, all systems are a go."

" _Bravo two, you are cleared for departure_."

"Roger, control."

She let out a short breath and flicked a switch for the thrust. At that point, her take-off procedures mentally clicked into place. _Thrust, good. Hydraulics, good. Digitals, good. Okay, top rotation speed… gently pull back on the stick… good elevator control, nose pivots up…_

Then she was airborne. She let out a full breath and headed for the assigned elevation. Commander Ramirez's voice sounded over her comms.

" _Bravo Two, today's mission is to locate, close with, target, and attempt to fire upon your opponent. Continue a north-west heading. Good luck_."

The curiously brief transmission ended, so she banked to a north-west heading. She brought up her targeting and firing systems and watched the sky. Minutes later, her target acquisition system indicated a bogey, so she made straight for it. She adjusted the targeting system, flipped up the protective cover on the missile switch, and increased her speed.

The class watched Rachel's flight, mentally taking notes, as it was their turn next. Bravo One had been taken out and was heading back to base. They saw her flip the cover on the missile switch and increase speed toward the target. Beeping and flashing from the flight panel indicated that a target had been acquired, so she followed on the heading and readied to fire a missile. When her opponent was just in sight and the targeting system indicated a good lock, the opposing Javelin stopped in mid-air and she flew right by it.

She had no time to react to the surprising move and the class heard her mumble " _darn!_ " as she streaked right by her opponent. She turned around in the seat and saw the opposing craft behind her, and then she heard the furiously beeping alarms that she had been targeted. She slapped the armorplast canopy in frustration. The opposing Javelin performed a neat barrel-roll over hers and Commander Ramirez's voice was heard on the comms.

"Bravo two, you're out. Head back to base."

"Aye, control."

#

At the conclusion of what was to many cadets as the longest flight class ever, Commander Ramirez addressed them.

"I know most of you are disappointed with yourselves. Don't be. This was expected. Only eight cadets in the past fifty years has ever won this scenario their first time out. I'd like you to meet today's opponents."

He gestured to the pilot house door and Lt. Weston opened the door. The academy commandant and deputy commandant, dressed out in their flight suits, walked in. The class jumped to their feet and stood at attention. Behind them, Lt. Fritzell entered, also in a flight suit.

"These officers are three of the eight that _have_ won this scenario their first time out. The commandant wanted to have a word with you."

Admiral Cooper stepped forward. "At ease everyone, take your seats."

When they were seated, he continued. "We wanted to do this as you prepare for the academy flight squadron try-outs, to give you a taste of what's in store you. As you know, you can still attend flight training even if you do not make the squadron. As you also know, you must have a certain grade average and other requirements to continue flight training next year. That's all I'm going to say about that."

He took a breath before he spoke again. "This has been a tough year. There's hardly anyone who hasn't been touched in some way by the events of the past year. We've lost family and friends. Devastation beyond description. Despite all of that, you've performed admirably… even when your Javelin is burning and falling apart right under you."

He cleared his throat, glanced at Rachel, and continued. "I'm retiring from the Navy in June. Commodore Wyndham is returning to a space-going command. Lieutenant Weston has another year here, but Commander Ramirez and Lieutenant Fritzell are also returning to space. To a LAC carrier, I understand?"

The two nodded.

"We've enjoyed our time here, but we move on. This is the way of things in the Navy. I wish you the best of luck in your future. The tradition lives."

The class jumped to their feet and shouted back, "The tradition lives!"

 **March 30, 1923 P.D.**

That evening, Rachel returned to her dorm room after soccer practice to a glum-looking room-mate. Hipper hopped to the bed and started grooming and sent a questioning ear-flick to Athena.

"I was just notified that I'm not qualified for the flight squadron try-out," Angela said to the quiet of the room.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"I just missed the required grade point average by a two percent margin. My scores in astrogation brought down my entire average."

Rachel didn't know what to say.

"And if I don't bring up my grade point average by the end of the year, I won't be able to continue flight training next year."

"Two percent?" Rachel asked.

Rachel nodded. "I'll just have to drop tennis altogether and attend more tutoring sessions."

"I know that Max and the other astrogation whizzes can help you," Rachel said.

"I can't be the first Truman to _not_ have wings. I just can't."

Rachel sat beside her on her bed. "First off, they won't think any less of you. Second, we _can_ get you through this. I promise."

"Promise?"

"I don't make promises I can't keep."

She left the room and returned a few minutes later with Max Riley.

"We can start tomorrow, if you like. Although tutoring is good, it mainly rehashes the lessons from class. I think we need to figure out what exact point is giving you problems. Once that's solved, it'll all come together," he said.

"Thanks, I truly appreciate it."

He nodded and left the doorway.

#

The next evening after class, Angela, Max, and another cadet in their astrogation class sat down with their tablets and booklets at the far, quieter end of the ward room. A third form jogged up the stairs and joined them.

"Sorry I'm late," he said and sat down.

"You're not, we just got here," Max said.

The third form held out his hand to Angela. "Rick Rudkin."

Angela returned the greeting and thanked him.

"Hold on, you're missing coup training," she said to Max.

He shrugged. "This is more important."

"No rugby for me," the other added.

"And I'm missing shooting team practice," Rick said. "But Riley is right, this is more important. Core classes are."

He tapped her tablet and booklets. "Now, let's see what's giving you so much trouble, shall we?"

#

Rachel returned to her dorm after coup practice to see Angela and a third year deep in conversation at a table at the far end of the ward room. Diego was on a nearby couch, frowning at the two. Max saw her, waved, and joined her as she walked toward her room.

"How's class?" she asked.

Max nodded. "Good. I think we figured out what concept was giving her such a problem, but I don't think her friend cares for Rudkin."

Rachel chuckled. "He'll get over it. With him being on the medical track, he doesn't have to worry about astrogation, astrodynamics, or any other _space math_ classes."

"Space math?" Max repeated.

"It's what Diego calls our classes," Rachel said.

"Going on furlough tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, there's a steak out there waiting for me," she replied.

"Mind if I tag along?" he asked.

"Of course you can. I'll tell you what; lunch is on me. I want to repay you for all your class help."

"Alright, it's a deal."

#


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning at breakfast found Theresa and Rachel talking about the academy women's soccer championship game. Angela joined them, and Athena hopped to the chair next to her. Angela gave her a sausage link and stick of celery and started on her own breakfast. Hipper joined her and the 'cats started their own conversation.

"Before you ask, Diego won't be joining us," Angela said.

"Okay," Rachel said, but didn't say anymore, taking in the tension of her friend's feelings. "Pass the jam, please?"

Angela passed the jar and pushed her eggs around her plate.

"So, it's Jason Bay today?" Theresa asked.

"Unless Angela wants to go home after lunch," Rachel suggested.

Angela nodded. "I want to talk to my mom. Tony said that he left a car at the east lot."

So after breakfast, Rachel, Angela, Theresa, and Max (plus two treecats and two armsmen) were in one of the Truman family aircars, headed for Landing City.

"Thanks again for letting me join you," Max said. "I usually don't go out on furlough."

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

"It's a long story that ends with no one to see, nowhere to go, and a limited allowance."

"Understood," Angela said.

It took longer than usual to get into downtown Landing City, causing Angela to grumble about the traffic and parking garages.

"The sting ship champion race is tomorrow, that's why it's so busy and more crowded than usual," Theresa said.

She couldn't find a space in the first five parking garages, but finally found a space in the sixth one. "We'll just have to walk a little farther," she said, apologetically.

"Angie, we already walk everywhere, it's nothing," Rachel offered.

"Or run," Theresa added.

After a mile-long trek to downtown Landing City, they arrived at Reggiano's. Max was shocked but followed his group inside. He had no idea that they would be coming here. Like many of Landing City's finest restaurants, it was known that there was no walk-in service here. It was reservation only and they were close to impossible to get. On top of that, Rachel was paying for his _and_ her meal? That was going to cost a fortune!

A maître-de met them in the foyer. "Miss Mayhew, Miss Truman, welcome, again," he said. "If you'll follow me."

They walked through the restaurant toward a table, where a pretty young woman that resembled Rachel waved at them. They arrived at the table, and the girl warmly hugged Rachel. At a table next to them, Will and Nate sat with Theresa's armsmen.

"Max, may I introduce my sister, Theresa."

"Nice to meet you," Theresa said and shook Max's hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Mayhew."

"Please, it's Theresa."

Max nodded and they all took seats. Rachel laid her hand on Max's arm to get his attention. "She's in her first year here at Queen's College."

"What are you studying?" Max asked.

"Accounting. Daddy thinks that it's a good idea to get off Grayson and see how the rest of the universe works."

"And how is life at a normal college?" Angela asked.

Theresa rolled her eyes. "It's kind of crazy right now with end-of-year exams approaching, and my room-mate is a chore to be around these days since she broke up with her boyfriend."

Angela chuckled and a waiter appeared at the table to take their drink orders and to ask if they were ready to order. They all ordered drinks but weren't ready to order just yet. Angela palmed her edge of the table and a holo-menu appeared.

#

As they ate, their waiter appeared at the table to refill drinks and inquire about dessert.

"How is your steak?" he asked Rachel.

"Perfect, as always," Rachel replied.

"And yours, sir?" he asked Max.

Max looked at his plate of prime rib. "Um, delicious, thanks."

"Very good. I'll return when you're ready for dessert."

He left to tend to another table and Theresa sighed. "Sis, dessert will have to be take-out. I can't possibly eat another bite after this. I also just realized that I forgot my credit chip."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "What would you have done had I not been here? And how did you get here?"

Theresa shrugged. "A friend dropped me off, and I'm only here because you're here. Anyway, I would have just put it on a tab. We're good for it, you know. And you look just like mom with the eyebrow thing."

The treecats chirped in agreement. Rachel sighed and continued her meal.

"I want to thank you again for letting me tag along. How in the world did you get a table here? On a weekend like this?" Max asked.

Angela spoke. "I know how snobby this is going to sound, but… she's a Mayhew, I'm a Truman. If we want a table somewhere, we get one."

"Gosh, that does sound snobby when you hear it," Theresa Mayhew said.

"You should go out with my sister sometime. She doesn't even need reservations. Anytime, anywhere she goes, a table becomes miraculously available," Angela said.

#

After lunch, the academy group parted ways with Theresa Mayhew and made their way back to the parking garage. At the spot where the air car was, it wasn't.

"Where's my car?" Angela asked.

"Are you sure it was parked here?" Theresa asked.

Angela waved her wrist credit-chip band over the parking meter. It beeped and flashed green. "Yes, I parked it here."

She looked at the ceiling to briefly pray for patience and commed her home. Her mother answered.

"Hi mom. Listen, did Tony come and pick up the blue car?"

" _No, why?_ "

"I parked it here at the Queen's Boulevard garage, and now it's gone."

" _Oh dear._ "

"I have five people and two 'cats who are counting on a ride!"

" _File a police report for a missing car and_ _then hire a ride._ "

"Do you know what weekend this is? I'll be lucky to find a ride! We live twenty miles outside of town!"

" _Honey, are you alright? You sound different… stressed."_

"I've had a bad week. Sorry to snap at you."

" _I understand. Hire a ride, I'll pay for it when you arrive home, okay?"_

"Okay, mom, see you soon."

Will spoke. "Miss Truman?"

She looked at him. "I can get a car from the Jason Bay home, easily. We're prepared for things like this."

"Can you? That would be great."

Will nodded and commed the manager from the Jason Bay home.

#

Mrs. Truman saw two cars coming up the drive and waited on the front veranda for them to stop and let out the passengers. Will and Nate thanked Noah and followed Rachel inside the home. Mrs. Truman hugged her daughter. "It's lovely to see you, all of you. Now, who do I pay for the ride?"

"It's not necessary, Mrs. Truman," Will replied.

She glanced at Rachel. "No mere taxi for you, I take it. You have a first-rate security team."

"I know," Rachel said and smiled at her armsmen.

"And who is this?" Mrs. Truman asked.

"Mom, meet Max Riley. He's helping me survive astrogation class."

Mrs. Truman chuckled. "I had a bit of trouble with that as well, eons ago when I went through the academy."

Hipper and Athena caught sight of the Truman housecats and a game of tag was on.

"Come inside, let's have some refreshments," Mrs. Truman suggested and the group went inside.

As their housekeeper brought a tray of drinks to the family room, the front door opened and Vice Admirals Adam and Alice Truman walked into the room.

"What's this about a stolen car?" Alice asked.

"I received a call from the police," Mr. Truman inquired.

Angela sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "Sorry dad, it's my fault. I've had a run of bad luck this week, and it followed me off academy grounds."

Alice and her mother glanced at each other, recognizing the tension that Angela radiated.

"I need to make some calls, you all have fun," Mr. Truman said and left the room.

The housekeeper returned with a chilled mug of beer for Alice and she sat down, looking at her sister questioningly. "Spill."

Angela looked to Rachel, cleared her throat, and looked back at her sister. "Diego broke up with me on Thursday, and yesterday I found out that I'm not qualified to try out for the academy flight squadron…"

 **May 27, 1923 P.D.**

 **Casey Dining Hall, lunchtime, Academy flight squadron try-out day**

"You need to eat," Angela urged.

"I can't," Rachel replied.

"You need the energy, they're going to make this the toughest flight yet."

Hipper chirped and passed her a slice of bread. She scratched behind his ears and took a bite. "Thanks, fuzzy butt."

"Just fly like we all know you can. You got back into cockpit after your Javelin caught fire and came apart during flight, and then you had to parachute into the freezing ocean with a broken leg. I'm not about people deserving anything they don't earn, but you damned well-earned this," Angela stated.

"And please show up that snot Vickers," she added.

"Aye, aye ma'am."

#

Commander Ramirez stood in front of a table where twelve rectangular flight caps adorned with flight wings and the academy seal were laid out. Those who won a place on the flight squadron were entitled to wear the caps while at the academy.

"There are twenty-three of you competing for twelve spots. We will put you through the paces today, to test the limits of the Javelins and how you handle those limits. You're here because you're confident enough in your abilities, so show us that confidence."

He gestured to Lieutenants Weston and Fritzell, dressed out in their flight suits.

"These gentlemen will be up there with you, observing your flights and for your safety. Be ready to board your craft in ten minutes; listen for your call sign to indicate your turn. Good luck."

 _Our safety? Tester, what will we be doing?_

The candidates stood, checked their gear, and then checked the gear of the person beside them.

"Delta four and bravo two, board your craft," was heard from the overhead speaker.

Rachel and Evan Yardley stood, shook hands, and left the pilot house for the runway.

#

During her flight, she made all her assigned waypoints under the time limit. She demonstrated that she was able to target an opposing craft while inverted and performing a barrel roll. However, the final assigned maneuver had her wondering if she would end up in the ocean again. A hundred meters starboard, she saw a Javelin adorned with "Fritz" in decorative script below the canopy.

" _Bravo two, do you remember the peculiar maneuver of the Javelin during your flight in March?_ " Lt. Fritzell asked.

"The one that stopped mid-air? Yes sir."

" _Think you can do that?_ "

She glanced at her sensors and diagnostics. "Sir, at this elevation and turbulence, it would be risky, but yes, I can."

" _Noted. On my mark… three, two, one… execute!_ "

She held on to the stick and did a complete reversal of the thrusters. The nose of the craft flipped up and the Javelin was completely vertical in the air. In defiance of the laws of physics, her body was pressed against the seat harder than ever and she felt her vision graying out. She listened to the sensors and concentrated on feeling the Javelin's position in the air, the sounds the protesting engines were making, and feeling how the outside turbulence was affecting its position.

" _Full thrusters, recover now!_ " was heard.

She applied normal thrust to the craft and let out breath when the flight was back to normal. Her hands were shaking and her breath was choppy after graying out, but she was elated at having done such a dare-devil maneuver!

" _Bravo two, good flight, head back to base._ "

"Aye, sir."

After post-flight checks, she returned to the flight house and took a seat next to Yardley, who had finished a few minutes before her.

"Did you have to do something totally nuts?" he asked.

She nodded and removed her gloves. "See? My hands are still trembling."

He nodded. "Mine too."

"Cadet Mayhew, talk with me," Commander Ramirez called from his office.

Rachel entered his office and stood at attention. "At ease."

She did so.

"When you were directed to hit the brakes, so to speak, what happened?" he asked.

"I grayed out."

"What did you do?"

"I listened to the sensors, concentrated on feeling the Javelin's position in the air, the sounds it was making, and how the outside turbulence was affecting its position."

He pressed some buttons on his tablet and nodded. "Very well, carry on."

She came to attention. "Aye, aye sir."

#

Two hours later, she felt Yardley nudge her arm and she lifted her head from the back of the couch. Others were woken from their naps as well. Commander Ramirez opened the pilot house door and Admiral Cooper walked in. They jumped to their feet and stood at attention. Lieutenants Weston and Fritzell walked in behind him, still in their flight suits.

"At ease, everyone," the admiral intoned. "I observed some first-class flying today. Some of you come by it naturally. Some of you had the aptitude, but you just needed someone to show you the way. Either way, outstanding job today. Now, what you've all been working and waiting for."

Commander Ramirez handed him a tablet and the commandant read off the names of the twelve who would be donning their flight caps.

"Midshipman Langford."

The visibly surprised cadet walked to the table. The commandant and flight instructors shook his hand, a Royal Manticoran Naval Academy Achievement Medal was pinned to his chest, and he was given the coveted flight cap.

"Congratulations, Midshipman Langford."

"Thank you, sir."

"Midshipman Fletcher."

"Midshipman Yardley."

"Midshipwoman Logan."

"Midshipman Martinez."

"Midshipwoman Otunde."

"Midshipman Havens."

"Midshipman Bailey."

"Midshipman Halloran."

"Midshipwoman LeFevre."

"Midshipman March."

"Midshipwoman Mayhew."

She let out the breath she had been holding and walked to the table.

"Congratulations, Cadet Mayhew."

"Thank you, sir."

The commandant pinned the medal to her chest and Lieutenant Fritzell laid the cap in her hands with a wink. On her way back to her seat, she caught Vicker's eye and winked.

#


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **May 31, 1923 P.D.**

Final exams were completed, belongings were packed, and the newly-graduated midshipmen and women were on transports enroute their middy cruise assignments. Rachel, Angela, Theresa, and Max sat in the ward room, having one last poker game of the year before Rachel left for the space port that evening.

"I saw Rudkin before he left. He said good bye, good luck, and hopes to see us in the fleet," Rachel said.

"What ship did he get?" Theresa asked.

"The _Agni_."

"Really? That's the ship going back to Grayson tonight," Rachel said.

"Good, you might see him," Theresa added.

"So it's last view and then right to a ship?" Max asked.

"Yep," Angela said and tossed a chip to the pile.

"I think that after four years here, we'll be more than ready to leave," Rachel said. "Are you sure that you're fine with being here all summer?" she asked Max.

He shrugged. "There's 62 of us staying here, I won't be by myself. Where else would I go? I don't have a home or family to go to. Lieutenant Commander Bosque only asked that we not burn down the dorm or get arrested if we leave the grounds. Other than that, we're on our own."

Rachel patted his hand. "Remember, you have a standing ticket at the spaceport to Grayson to use anytime you like. You'll be welcome at my home."

"Me too, although I'm heading to Grayson in July to visit," Rachel added.

She couldn't imagine not having a family or home and felt sorry for her friend. However, there was no self-pity to be found in Max. He was living better than many orphans he knew and was grateful for his acceptance to the academy. He had a stable, promising future in the Navy, and as far as he was concerned, the Navy was his family.

 **June 5, 1923 P.D.**

 ** _HMS Agni_**

The _Agni_ was a part of a convoy on a newly established Manticore-Sol patrol that stopped in Grayson orbit to add a LAC carrier to the convoy. It docked at the work-in-progress new Blackbird Station, where transports from the planet were making supply and personnel deliveries to the convoy.

Rachel, Hipper, and her armsmen waited in boat bay #5 for the Protector's pinnace to take her home. Other cadets waved good-bye to her as they boarded their transport shuttles.

"M'lady, the pinnace is on approach," Will said and tapped his earpiece.

She stood, straightened her uniform back into place, and saw Hipper signing at another 'cat across the boat bay. The other cat was crouched nearby his person, an RMN junior grade lieutenant, readying the boat bay's landing gear for the incoming pinnace. He saw his cat signing and looked across the boat bay. He gave off a jaunty salute and easy smile when he saw Rachel and Hipper, and returned his attention to the tractor that was easing the pinnace into the bay. After a few minutes, the lieutenant gave a thumbs up to the pilot, the hatch opened, and Will walked up the ramp to give a cursory inspection of the passenger compartment.

"All clear, m'lady," he said.

Nate carried her duffle bag, but she handled her valise and backpack. Hipper bounded up the ramp and settled on a seat. She stowed her belongings and took a seat, where Hipper promptly curled up in her lap and signed, " _Fly quickly, bad ear feeling coming._ " Many 'cats had aspects of life with their people that were unpleasant, but it was expected with the varying occupations of their people. Pinnace rides were one of Hipper's unpleasant aspects. His sensitive cat physiology didn't care for the brief change in air pressure when the hatches of small crafts closed and departed boat bays. He gave off an annoyed _mrrow_ when he felt the pressure change in his ears. She gathered him up and cuddled him close, whispering and shushing softly in comfort and apology.

At a point when the pinnace was halfway between the _Agni_ and the planet, all four people and a treecat cried out in alarm when the pinnace violently banked. They were almost hanging upside down in their seats when it swerved and decreased speed, and then righted itself. Will unbuckled his seat and went to the flight cabin and returned half a minute later.

"I think the pilot had a heart attack," he reported.

"And the copilot?" Rachel asked.

"There isn't one," he angrily stated.

Her eyebrows rose. How did that happen? Grayson policy, whether it was a Naval or civilian craft, required two pilots for anything larger than a sting ship. The pinnace shuddered and tilted slightly to starboard.

"The devil take me, I should have checked!" Will shouted.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and rushed to the cabin. The pilot was hunched over the panel, his limp hands resting on the controls.

Of all the bad luck, he had accidently broken off the autopilot switch as he was having his heart attack. Gingerly, she removed his hands from the panel before anything else happened.

"Will, can you move him out of here?" she asked.

From the pilot's earbuds she could hear the _Agni_ and the spaceport flight control demanding a response to their queries. Will and Nate drug the deceased pilot from the pilot's cabin and laid him on the deck. Rachel removed the earbuds from his head, sat in the pilot's seat, and slipped the earbuds onto her head.

"Control, this is the Mayhew pinnace. The pilot has suffered a medical emergency and is unable to pilot the craft. There is no co-pilot and the autopilot has malfunctioned. Instructions requested, over."

" _Pinnace, this is spaceport control. You are instructed to return to the Agni. They'll use the tractor to land you in one of their bays. Do you copy?"_

"I copy, control."

In the spaceport control center, Benjamin was furious. Not many people had seen his explosive temper, and it was erupting this day. Honor, who was there to greet Rachel as well, stood by silently.

"I want to see the commander of this spaceport here, this instant! Someone will answer for this lapse in procedure! Get him here now!"

#

" _Miss Mayhew, this is Agni flight control_ ," she heard from her ear bud. " _Are you able to fly the pinnace back to the ship?_ "

"I think so. I've flown it in simulators."

" _This is different from simulators. I'll talk you through it. I ask again, can you fly the pinnace?_

"Affirmative."

" _Good. Now, realign your sensors and nav aids to my beacon._ "

She did so. _Gosh, there's a lot of controls here!_

" _Reduce speed to one-quarter impulse. Keep steady on your heading._ "

"Copy that, control."

" _Good. When you're within twenty kilometers of our outer bands, you're going to have to keep the attitude indicator and directional gyro in the green. Do you see them?_ "

"Affirmative."

She was startled by beeping and flashing from a panel above her, and the pinnace shuddered.

" _Pinnace, the tractor has you. Stand by._ "

"Aye, control, standing by."

" _Deploy landing skids._ "

"Landing skids deployed."

" _Power down thrusters._ "

"Thrusters powered down."

She let out the breath she had been holding as the pinnace drifted into the bay. The bay was now full of personnel watching and waiting the pinnace's arrival.

" _Pinnace, engage your landing clamps on my mark… stand by… mark!_ "

There was another shudder and clanging of moving parts when the pinnace was finally on the deck.

" _Pinnace, engage air lock, notify me when you have a good lock._ "

She flicked the switch of the air lock, heard the hiss of air, and saw the tell-tales flash green.

"Control, good lock."

" _Outstanding. Power down your craft. A medical team is standing by for your casualty._ "

"Roger, control."

Will pushed the control for the hatch and ramp and a medical team entered the pinnace with a stretcher. She slipped the earbuds off and relaxed back in the seat. The tension of the situation caused her entire body to tremble and she tried not to cry. Hipper hopped into her lap and she cuddled him close. He radiated his love and pride in her and signed his feelings.

"I was scared to death, fuzzy butt, and that poor man died," she signed in return.

Nate poked his head in the cabin. "Their maintenance people need to look over the craft before we head back."

The medical team departed the pinnace with the deceased pilot and the crew in the bay removed their headgear when the stretcher passed. With Hipper in her arms, she gave her armsmen a hug.

"We've had some adventures, haven't we? I'll understand if you ask for reassignment," she offered.

They shook their heads. "Not a chance," Will said.

#

Two hours later, with both a pilot _and_ co-pilot, the pinnace landed at the spaceport. The entire Mayhew family and Honor waited while post-flight checks were meticulously done (after all, Protector Benjamin and Steadholder Harrington were watching) and the hatch opened. The ramp extended and Will poked his head out for the usual security sweep.

"M'lady," he intoned and bowed his head.

She shouldered her backpack with Hipper perched atop it. Valise in hand, she left the pinnace. Her family smothered her with hugs and kisses as soon as she reached the end of the ramp. The children happily greeted Hipper as well, and he basked in their joyful mind glows. Her dad held her the longest. She could see the strain and residual anger of the flight mishap on his face.

"Daddy, I'm fine."

"I'm glad they train you so well at the academy."

She smiled when she saw Honor and hugged her as well. Shocked, Rachel stepped back and looked at her again. She could just see the swell of pregnancy.

"Gosh, congratulations!"

"M'lady," she heard.

She turned around and saw Will, Nate, and Noah lower to one knee. "There was no one else who could have flown that pinnace. _You_ saved _our_ lives today, m'lady. Tester bless you."

Rachel's lips trembled as the personnel in the bay clapped and cheered.

"Okay, you're welcome. Now come on, get up."

#

The next morning, she was startled by gentle patting on her shoulder. She sat up quickly and saw her mother standing next to the bed.

"Sorry to startle you, sleepyhead, but you would have slept right through breakfast," Katherine said.

She rubbed her eyes and grabbed her alarm clock. "I thought I was running late for training."

"You rate a lie-in today, but when you're ready for the day, there's a stack of pancakes waiting for you."

After dressing and her morning ablutions, she joined her family for breakfast.

"Do you have any plans today?" her father asked.

Chewing a mouthful of pancake, she shook her head.

"As it happens, I'm cutting the ribbon at the new arboretum at the Austin Museum, care to join me?" he asked.

She swallowed and took a drink of milk. "Sure thing, what time?"

"Noon, then a luncheon after."

"Sounds good."

#

Rachel and nine-year Bernard stood nearby as Benjamin expressed his admiration for the new arboretum. He truly enjoyed the blossoming trees and gardens and offered the museum a contribution from his greenhouse. Trees and flowers were nice, she acknowledged, but tinkering around with gadgets was her thing, something she was good at. And one day, two short years away, she would be in space tinkering with very large things, like fusion plants, compensators, and life support systems.

Bernard stepped closer to her and took her hand when photographers stepped forward to take photos of the three. His armsmen stepped closer as well, sensing the boy's discomfort. The photographers saw the armsmen and moved back. She bent over and whispered in his ear, "You're going to be doing this one day, you know."

He nodded, stood straighter, but still held her hand. At the luncheon, Rachel helped Bernard with a plate of food while her father talked with come city officials. They took a seat and Bernard nodded to his father.

"I'll be talking with important people too," he said.

"That's right," she confirmed and held up her knife and fork. "You've almost got it. See how I hold them?"

He nodded and adjusted the knife in his little had. "And since Uncle Michael went to heaven, Jeanette has to take his place, until Lawrence gets big enough to be steadholder," the boy said.

"How do you feel about that?" she asked.

The boy shrugged. Matters were explained to him well, but he couldn't wax philosophical about it, as he was only nine years old. He would be the Protector of Grayson one day, and his brother would be Steadholder Mayhew, because the Protector couldn't be both. Thank goodness the law had been changed so that females could be steadholders! Lawrence was only eight years old! Rachel knew that her father wanted _her_ to step in as steadholder until Lawrence came of age, but he knew how much the academy meant to her and how well she was excelling. Had Theresa stayed on Grayson, she would have been asked to step into the role until Lawrence came of age. They knew that Theresa would have done as her father requested, but he knew her heart wouldn't have been in it. As Jeanette was the next choice, she agreed and took the steadholder's oath the day after she finished her second year at Austin City University.

There was the predictable grumbling about a female in such a position, but it was acknowledged that the tragic passing of Michael Mayhew caused extenuating circumstances. As with the case of so many families on Grayson, it certainly wasn't Benjamin's fault to have six daughters before his sons came along. Jeanette was praised planet-wide for her willingness to step into the role, to perform an important duty asked of her father.

With Rachel excelling at the RMN Naval Academy, Theresa achieving top grades at Queen's College on Manticore, and Jeanette stepping in as steadholder, there was an unexpected sociological benefit on Grayson. The perpetuation of prosperous, successful steadings was a top priority, so now more steadholders were now taking a second look at their capable, intelligent daughters over lazy and ignorant sons. Benjamin couldn't have been more thrilled.

#


	14. Chapter 14

**June 17, 1923 P.D. Palace gymnasium**

After breakfast, Rachel and her armsmen arranged a coup de vitesse sparring session with some of the other Mayhew armsmen who were practitioners. Rachel and Nate were the highest ones ranked, so they started off. A minute into grappling, they heard Noah's voice call out.

"Will!"

They turned and saw that Will had collapsed to the ground. She spit out her mouthguard and hurried to his side. Theresa's armsmen had called for an emergency medical response team, and Rachel gestured for the first aid kit on the wall. She patted Will's cheeks and felt for a pulse.

"Will, can you hear me?" she asked and put an ear to his mouth to listen for breathing.

Elaine and Katherine came into the room. "What's happened?"

They saw Rachel performing chest compressions while Nate squeezed a bag and mask over his mouth. Another armsmen was prepping the AED and syringe of adrenaline from the first aid kit.

"The medical team is on the way," one reported.

When the EMTs arrived, Will was conscious and barely breathing. She felt her mother's hand on her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, I know you're worried, but let them do their work," Katherine said.

Rachel nodded and moved back from the scene. Hipper hopped into her arms to offer what comfort he could.

#

Later, at Austin City Hospital, Rachel, Nate and Noah could see Will. He was conscious, but weak after a heart attack. Rachel entered the room and saw an oxygen tube attached to his nose and various sensors attached to his chest. Hipper slinked down to the bed and settled next to his arm, purring loudly.

"I'm told that I'm to be retired," he said.

Rachel took his hand and sat in a chair next to the bed. "It's for the best. We've had some adventures, haven't we?"

"More than I ever expected," Will said.

"You taught me how to drive an air car," she said. "I thought dad was going to have a heart attack of his own when I took him for a drive that first time, but he said that I had a good teacher."

They rehashed experiences from her life, that as armsmen they were inexplicably drawn into. The longest, loudest laughs were about the fight in her academy dorm. He shook his head. "That's never supposed to happen with our charges. _Never_. A scandal, I tell you."

She shrugged. "All's well that ends well. I got another friend out of it."

Will chuckled. "Only you could put someone's face on the floor and have them end up your friend."

"Hey, Angela said the same!"

"Will you tell her that I wish her well? She's been a good friend to you."

"Of course."

A nurse knocked on the door and stepped inside. "Excuse me, m'lady, gentlemen. He's going to be receiving more medication and he needs his rest."

"Take good care of him," Rachel told her.

"Of course, m'lady."

#

After supper, Benjamin, Rachel, Jeanette, Nate, and Noah sat in Benjamin's office. Jeanette took notes as her father spoke, as everything, every day that happened was a learning experience for the new steadholder.

"With Will's retirement, Nate will move up as Rachel's primary. Noah, you'll be the number two. We asked the armsman program for candidates for your third. We'll be interviewing tomorrow," Benjamin said.

"So noted, m'lord," Nate said.

"Do you have anyone in mind? Someone you'd recommend?" Benjamin asked.

Nate and Noah looked at each other and nodded. "We have some in mind."

Benjamin nodded. "Good, add them to the list."

He looked at Rachel. "How is Will?"

She sighed and let her hands fall to her lap. "There's a lot of damage to his heart. It's going to affect him the rest of his life."

"He'll be retired to the armsmen home here on the grounds. With a healthy pension and first-rate medical care, he'll live out his life in comfort."

#

The next morning, six academy recommended candidates and four volunteers (currently not assigned) sat outside Benjamin's office. Benjamin, Rachel, Nate, and Noah looked over their applications. Any armsman would want the prestige of working with the Mayhew family, but they would have to deal with going off planet. With Rachel, they would eventually be in space.

"Nate, could you show the first one in?" Benjamin asked.

"M'lord," Nate replied and opened the door. "Armsman Stockwell."

Armsman Stockwell stepped inside and bowed. "Protector, m'lady."

Benjamin shook his hand and waved him to a chair and Rachel introduced herself.

It took three hours to interview the nine armsmen and one armswoman. Benjamin already knew who Rachel favored.

"I know you like the woman, but she has the least experience," Benjamin pointed out.

"She's been active for three years," Rachel replied.

"As a second to an eighty-eight-year-old woman," Benjamin returned.

"She ranked highest in her training class, and a new armsman can't help where they're placed," Rachel returned. "Plus, she's the only one who came out and said that she would look forward to going off-planet. The others said something only when we prompted them, and that Stickwell fellow-"

"Stockwell," Benjamin corrected.

"That _Stockwell_ fellow replied with _if I have to, m'lord_. Not the enthusiasm I was looking for," Rachel said. "And best of all, Hipper liked her the most."

He flitted his tail in agreement and bumped his head on Benjamin's chin.

"There is that," Benjamin said and looked to Nate and Noah. "Would you have a problem working with her?"

The twins shook their head. "No, m'lord. None."

Benjamin tossed the stack of files on the desk. "All right, let's give her the good news. Tester help her."

#

The next morning, Armswoman Second Class Clara Peterson stood in front of a mirror, fitting for her new uniforms. The Mayhew colors looked good and she could hardly believe her good fortune. She remembered the day before, sitting and waiting with more experienced armsmen, and wondered what chance in the galaxy she had of being chosen.

Benjamin Mayhew was as charismatic and down-to-Grayson as she had been told. Her new charge was just as charismatic, if not more. She had dinner the previous night with Nate and Noah Tucker, who told him good things about Rachel and the unique challenges of their work off planet. That afternoon she would have lunch with Rachel to get to know her.

"Most of the time, she's got a good head on her shoulders. She's not snotty and entitled like a lot of other steadholder children. The academy is a strenuous, humbling experience for her, but she's risen to every challenge."

"The Royal Marines oversee security at the academy, but they're accepting of what role we play. They even invite us to conduct training with them from time to time."

"However, she is nineteen going on twenty, headstrong and confident, with thousands of other young people who are the same. Sometimes things can get a little heated."

They told of her scuffles on the soccer field, at coup training, and the fight in the dorm.

"She's certainly capable of taking care of herself, as she's told us many times. I believe she is, but we're sworn to being her armsmen, and we love her. All said, her best protection is Hipper."

"I was under more scrutiny from the treecat than the protector," Clara said.

"He was interviewing you as much as anyone else. Although one of us usually close by, he's always with her. If there's someone in her vicinity that shouldn't be around her, he'll know. No one can read people better than a treecat, and the same as us, he would die to protect her."

 **July 2, 1923 P.D. Austin City space port**

Rachel and Hipper sat in the spaceport passenger concourse, waiting for the 10:00 am shuttle to touch down. She shared her cinnamon roll with Hipper and flipped through a viewer of the _Austin City Herald_ news of the day. Angela was arriving that morning and she was excited to see her friend again. If she was happy, Hipper was happy, and he did look forward to seeing both Angela and Athena again.

A voice in the landing bay announced that a transport shuttle was on approach. Droning alarms preceded the bay door sliding up, the protective environmental shield activated, and the transport slowed and glided into place in the bay. The landing clamps engaged, and personnel scrambled to ready the craft for the next trip. The shuttle's hatch opened, and the passenger ramp extended. Twenty or so people exited the craft and then Angela appeared. Athena walked beside her and spotted Rachel first. She chirped and pointed at Rachel and Hipper waving from the concourse. Angela smiled and waved back, and then had to clear her throat at the metallic quality of the air in the bay.

"Have you been to Grayson before, miss?" a crewman asked.

"No."

"You'll get used to it. The air smells better in town and in the homes. Just follow the crowd to line up at customs. Good day, miss."

The crewman helped offload her foot locker, duffle bag, knapsack, and garment bag and she made her way to the line of passengers streaming through the concourse entry.

Rachel waited for her friend's custom inspection of her belongings and brief interview. When she was finally through the turnstile, she welcomed Angela with a kiss on the cheek and lingering hug. Angela wasn't used to such open affection, but she welcomed it from her friend.

"Noah, how are you?" Angela asked and shook Noah's hand.

"I'm well, Miss Truman, it's good to see you."

"And who is this?" Angela asked, taking in the taller-than-average Grayson woman in an armsman uniform.

"Allow me to introduce Armswoman Second Class Clara Peterson. Will had a heart attack last month, and he had to retire. We had to get a new team member."

"I'm Angela Truman, pleased to meet you. This is Athena."

Athena extended a true-hand for Clara to take.

"Are you prepared to leave Grayson?" Angela asked, shooting Noah a subtle wink. "I remember Rachel here receiving more culture shocks that first month than she probably had her entire life."

"I'll manage, miss."

"Speaking of managing, let's get you a mask," Rachel said and led her to a store in the passenger concourse. They went to a wall that was made up entirely of air masks and Rachel picked one from a shelf.

"They all work just fine, but this is the best model. They even have treecat sized ones."

Hipper nodded and took one off the shelf for Athena. Rachel waved her wristband over a scanner at the counter and they left the store.

"What you must remember is that anytime you're outside, for any amount of time, you must wear this. We learn this from the time we can walk, so it shouldn't be hard to remember. And if you do forget, the burning sensation in your chest will be a reminder… in addition to the hospital stay to filter your blood and fix your lungs."

"I won't forget."

"Come on then, let's get to the car. We have a luncheon prepared to welcome you."

"You didn't have to do that!"

As Noah drove them through Austin City to Mayhew Steading, Angela commented on the sights she saw along the way.

"Speaking of culture shock, all those farms in space are amazing!"

"Say, what's the big building there? That big one with the brown roof?"

"The Conclave."

"Where all the steadholders meet up?"

"Affirmative."

"And the big statue of Admiral Harrington is there too?"

"You _have_ been doing your Grayson homework… yes, the statue is there, but please don't bring it up around her. She's not too fond of the thing."

When they arrived at the gates to Mayhew Steading, Angela couldn't believe her eyes. It really was an honest-to-goodness _palace_ under the largest crystoplast dome she had ever seen. On acres of tended grounds. With as many palace guardsmen strolling about as the Queen would have. She turned and took a good look at her friend.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"You live here."

Rachel nodded, and Angela gestured to the palace. "How can you go from _this_ to our closet-sized room at the academy? My family's estate is one of the largest on Manticore, but this makes it look like a shack!

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Because I have to. Because our quarters on ship, or on a station, won't be much bigger. And for the record, your home is not a shack."

The car pulled into a space in the parking garage, where 14 other cars were parked. _Of course 14 of them!_

Rachel helped her with her belongings and they went to the family room, Angela was greeted by the entire family. Alexander and Arabella held a sign of welcome. Honor was playing a welcoming flourish on the piano. Bernard shyly gave her a bouquet of flowers, and Lawrence just as shyly gave her a memory stone.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A memory stone," the little boy replied.

She was touched when he explained the purpose of the stone and Angela gave him a hug in thanks. Benjamin and Rachel's mothers stepped forward and greeted her as well.

"Theresa is visiting friends, but she extends her welcome as well. Jeanette is tending to matters of the steading, but she'll join us for supper. Lunch will be waiting in the family dining room."

Rachel showed her to a guest room, which was twice as large as her room at home. _I need to quit being surprised!_ She flopped on the bed and peered at her friend.

"So I take it there's more than one dining room as well?"

#


	15. Chapter 15

******July 19, 1923 P.D. Rachel's bedroom**

Rachel adjusted the jabot of the white satin shirt and frowned. "This is the first time I've ever had to wear the dress uniform."

That night was the annual Grayson Navy Ball, a ball hosted by Benjamin to honor and thank the Navy for its service. His brother Michael started the annual event all those years ago when they finally defeated Masala, and Benjamin was determined to continue the tradition.

Angela stood in front of the full-length mirror and made sure that the gig line on her tunic was straight. She noted scuffs on her boots and bent over with a handkerchief. "Well, we have two mess nights this year at the academy, so now is a good time as any."

"Yeah, but look at this explosion of lace," Rachel grumbled and flipped up the jabot.

"Come on, it won't be that bad once you put the jacket on."

Rachel sighed and put on the open waist-length mess jacket, tailored to her fit form, a different style than the single-breasted blazer. It featured a stand collar, adorned with a round silver Midshipman pip and GSN emblem. Double rows of gold buttons that ran down the front, and in a fit of fashion whimsy on the part of the uniform designer, the next to last inside buttons were joined by a small golden chain. Her RMN Academy Achievement ribbon and flight wings were placed on her upper left chest, and a golden nameplate of "MDSHP Mayhew" was on her right chest. Three darker blue sleeve stripes were at the hem of each wrist to denote her third form status.

"Actually, you look smart," Angela offered. "My dress uniform doesn't look a whole lot different than my service uniform. Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The two entered the family room where Benjamin, dressed a dinner suit and his wives in formal gowns, smiled at their arrival.

"You two look beautiful," Elaine gushed.

"I agree," Benjamin said and gave them both a genteel kiss on the back of their hands. "Mike would have been so proud to see you now."

"He sees us, dad. I know he does."

Nate and Clara stood nearby with six other armsmen in their dress uniforms.

"Only eight?" Rachel teased.

"I don't want to insult a ballroom full of Navy personnel and Marine guards," Benjamin said. "If hundreds of Navy officers, spacers, and Marines aren't enough protection, what is?"

#

Eight armsman accompanied the four as they walked through the palace and along the corridor that led to the ballroom. Palace guardsman at intervals bowed as Benjamin walked by, and they arrived at the large wooden doors of the ballroom, where a GSN Captain and private came to attention.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Benjamin said.

"And to you, m'lord," they returned, executed an about face, and opened the doors. Once The captain nodded at them before he stepped in, acting as herald for their arrival.

"M'lords, m'ladies, and guests… our Protector, his lady wives, his lady daughter, and guest, Midshipwoman Angela Truman."

He stepped aside, bowed again, and the announced persons walked in to applause. As they made their way to the head table, Benjamin shook hands with officers and spacers and waved to people in the crowd. Upon arrival at the head table, he pulled out the chairs for his wives. Two Marines behind the table pulled out chairs for Rachel and Angela, and the women sat down. Benjamin bowed to acknowledge the crowd and held up his hands.

"Please, everyone, take a seat. Everyone must be hungry, I know I am, but I want to say a few words before the feast."

He cleared his throat and looked to the tablet on the podium.

"We're here tonight to honor the memory of so many of our Naval personnel who have lost their lives in service to our world. My brother, who was the biggest fan and supporter of our Navy, was among those."

He heard his voice waver, so he paused to catch his breath, as the memory of his brother could overwhelm him.

"To my immense pride, my oldest is about to start her third year at the Manticoran Naval Academy, studying and training to take her place in our proud Navy. I see many sons of men I know, dressed out in their MacKenzie Naval Academy uniforms, studying and training to take their place as well."

"To those serving, you have my thanks, as well of the thanks of our entire planet. Without you, we wouldn't be where we are today."

He held up his wine glass. "Charge your glasses, to our world, our Navy, and everything good it stands for. Tester bless you all."

#

Rachel chewed a delicious bite of steak and looked out over the ballroom crowd. She noted mostly Grayson Navy uniforms, but Manticore, Haven, Andermani, and a few Erewhon uniforms were scattered about the crowd. There were those in civilian clothes, so she reckoned they were retired or guests of Naval personnel.

"This is really good. I've never had this gravy, and the steak is perfect," Angela said.

"It's a planetary favorite," Elaine said.

Rachel sipped her beer and glanced around the ballroom. The minimum drinking age was suspended for this one night, although Katherine advised her to "sip and not gulp."

"Yes, mama."

Angela snickered and caught a nudge from her friend. A younger man across the room caught Rachel's eyes, smiled, and saluted her with his stein.

"Who was that?" Angela asked.

"No idea."

"Who knows, you two might make the acquaintance of nice young men tonight," Elaine suggested.

"Mama, I'm not looking to make an acquaintance of any young man tonight," Rachel said.

"Me neither," Angela said.

"Well, I wasn't looking either, but look where I am today," Elaine said.

"And I'm a very lucky man, to be sure," Benjamin added.

There was activity at the ballroom doors, and in walked Honor Harrington with her husband. Raucous applause erupted and she made her way to the head table, shaking hands and greeting people along the way. She was four months pregnant, and it showed beautifully, so most people were tripping over their feet to congratulate her. When she finally reached the family, she was warmly greeted by Benjamin with a courtly kiss on the back of her hand. Nimitz scampered away to greet Hipper and Athena. She received enthusiastic hugs from Katherine and Elaine. She saw Rachel and Angela and smiled hugely.

"You two look fantastic, and congratulations on your performance at the academy," she said.

"Thanks, Aunt Honor."

"Thank you, your grace," Angela said.

She greeted High Admiral Niall McDonnell, who gave up his seat next to Benjamin for her. He indicated for his aide to bring another chair so that Hamish could sit next to her, and then he took a seat at the end of the high table and continued his meal.

#

After the feast, Rachel walked Angela around the ballroom and explained the history of the tapestries and paintings around the hall. It didn't take very long for a six more to join the two, listening in on Rachel's expository. Rachel felt a light touch at her elbow and turned to see an Andermani lieutenant with his hands clasped in front of him. She glanced at Hipper over his shoulder, who nodded, flitted his tail, and signed _is_ _good man_. The other treecats (now eight congregated together) saw the interplay and flitted their tails in approval too.

"Good evening, Lieutenant. How may I help you?"

He bowed and stood straight. "Guten abend, miss. I wondered if you could return to that tapestry over there at the west window. I just missed your presentation."

She nodded and started that way. "Are you a tapestry fan?"

"I'm an art enthusiast, ja. I understand they are hundreds of years old?"

Katherine saw Rachel across the ballroom and sighed.

"Concerned?" Honor asked.

"I just hope she doesn't drink too much. She gets creatively talkative when she overindulges," Katherine said.

Her tapestry group was now chatting, smiling, and laughing.

"Those old pieces of cloth can't be all that entertaining," Benjamin added.

"I'm certain the conversation has moved beyond tapestries," Honor noted.

A band arrived, set up, and started playing music. A man dressed in a dinner suit asked Angela to dance, which she agreed to with a smile. She glanced to the head table and saw her dad subtly get her attention.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, my father just got my attention."

"Of course, miss."

When she reached the head table, Benjamin patted the seat next to him. She looked around for her mothers, who were talking with the chairwoman of the Grayson Navy Family Association.

"They're going to be a while. I'm sure it started out as business, but will devolve into gossip," he said. "We haven't had much time to talk since you've been home, let's talk a bit."

"You're the Protector _and_ you're teaching Jeanette all about being a steadholder. I understand that there's demands on your time."

"You're more understanding than I deserve. Say, how about tomorrow, let's spend some time together, just me and you."

"That sounds great, daddy. I'd like that."

Angela walked to the table with the man she'd been dancing with and patted the table in front of Rachel to get her attention.

"Having a good time?" Rachel asked.

"I told the band that you're a pretty good piano player, and they said that you're welcome to tickle the ivories if you'd like," Angela said with a grin.

Rachel scratched the twitch she felt coming on above her left eyebrow and looked to the heavens for patience. One of Angela's hobbies was challenging her friend Rachel out of her comfort zone.

"What? You play for the cadet band sometimes, you _do_ play good!"

Rachel looked to the piano where a small crowd had gathered and the piano player gave her a polite nod. She groaned and pushed her chair back. "You're always getting me into this stuff!"

Everyone at the head table laughed and Rachel took a long drink from her stein.

"What stuff?" Angela asked, the picture of innocence.

"Must I make a list of all the shenanigans you've drawn me into?" Rachel asked and made her way to the piano.

She sat down on the bench and flipped through the sheet music until she came to a song that she knew her parents would like. It was also one that she was familiar with, so less of a chance of flubbing the tune in front of hundreds of people.

"Fine choice, Miss Mayhew," the band leader said and started the song.

#

Benjamin stood and offered his hand to Elaine. "Honor me with a dance?"

"Certainly," Elaine replied and the two took to the floor.

Rachel smiled when she saw her parents dancing, and soon they were joined by dozens of other couples. At a particularly lively bridge in the tune, a midshipman in a MacKenzie Naval Academy uniform stopped piano-side and watched her play. He had two glasses of wine, and he indicated one for her. She nodded and smiled when she saw her dad give her mom a playful twirl. She finished the song with a flourish and felt herself blush when the crowd clapped. She stepped back from the bench and she offered her hand to the wine-delivering midshipman. He placed a genteel kiss on the back and offered her the glass of wine.

"Thank you, mister…?"

"Midshipman Richard Sutherland, m'lady. I finished my second year this past May."

"It's good to meet you, Mr. Sutherland. Please call me Rachel."

The band started up another song.

"I go by Rick. Would you care to dance?"

"Lead the way, Rick."

#

As they waltzed about the floor, she was pleased to note that he was a good dancer (didn't step on her toes) and that he didn't overdo it with his aftershave. It wouldn't do to have a sneezing fit there in the middle of the dance floor!

"Would you be a Sutherland of Sutherland Steading?" Rachel asked.

He nodded. "Steadholder Sutherland is my father. However, I'm just a third son of seven kids, so don't be too impressed. I only got one armsman tonight."

"Don't downplay yourself. You're in this uniform, I'm impressed."

"Thank you for that, m'la-… Rachel."

"What are you studying?"

"Weapons. You?"

"Engineering, with a side of flight school."

"So, smart and overachieving," he teased.

She shrugged. "I don't know about all that, but I like to tinker with things and I like to fly. Why not do both?"

"Like I said, smart and overachieving."

She smiled shyly.

"I need to continue my witty conversation, you have a beautiful smile."

"Thank you for that, it's been a while since I've heard something like that."

The song ended and he gestured to a table. "Would you join me for a slice of cake?"

"I'd like that."

He held a chair for her and waited for her to settle before he took his own seat. He signaled one of the roaming attendants and secured two slices of cake. She rested a hand on his arm. "Can you get me a cup of coffee as well? It'll go better with the cake."

"That sounds good, I'll have that too."

They talked while enjoying their cake and coffee.

"What's your favorite part of the academy?" she asked.

He finished chewing and followed it with a sip of coffee before he spoke. "Learning about how the weapons systems work. It's more than just pushing a button. What's your favorite part of the academy?"

She thought before she spoke. "Have you ever left Grayson?"

He shook his head.

"When I first arrived on Manticore, being outside in the sunshine and fresh air startled me to the point that I reached for my air mask that _wasn't_ on my belt. I remember walking to my dorm and smelling the grass. I love being outside when it rains. As soon as I had some free time, I went to the marina, took my shoes off, and dangled my feet in the water."

He was transfixed by her remembrance.

"I've been there two years, and being outside is still my favorite part of the academy. If you ask another Grayson who's been there, they would probably say the same."

"I hope to go there someday."

"You're going into the Navy, you probably will."

The music started up again.

"Another dance?" he asked.

#

Angela's dance partner had to leave due to an early business meeting in the morning, but asked to call upon her for lunch on Monday. She looked around the ballroom at the dancing couples and saw Rachel with the same man.

"Athena, Hipper," she called.

Hipper and Athena both hopped up on the table. " _So, what do you make of it_ ," she signed.

He flicked his ears and looked at his person, then looked back at Angela. He rose on his back legs and signed, " _They have good mind glows_."

Athena joined in and signed, " _They would be good mates_."

Everyone at the table could read their signing, so they laughed, and Angela sputtered on her drink. "They just met a half hour ago, that's not how this works, fuzzy butts."

Both Hipper and Athena twitted their tails and shrugged. " _May not be how it works, but is how it is_."

"Don't you just love how uncomplicated they are?" Angela asked.

Rachel walked to the table with Rick. "What's funny?"

Angela pointed to Hipper and Athena. "These two."

The two 'cats lifted their noses and rejoined the 'cat group by the east bay window.

"Daddy, I'm pleased to introduce Midshipman Richard Sutherland."

Rick bowed. "Good evening, m'lord. Are you enjoying the ball?"

"I am, thank you. Would you be Steadholder Sutherland's son?"

"One of them, m'lord."

"Please give him my best wishes when you next see him."

"I will, m'lord."

He glanced at Rachel and she gave him a _go ahead_ look. "M'lord, I would ask to call upon your daughter tomorrow for supper and a movie."

Neither he nor Rachel needed his permission to go out on a date, but Benjamin was pleased to see him following Grayson tradition. His daughter deserved no less.

"Then I look forward to seeing you when you arrive," Benjamin replied.

#


	16. Chapter 16

July 20, 1923 P.D.

Rachel woke the next morning, head aching from too much _Old Austin's Finest_ the previous night. She heard knocking on her door and mumbled, "Come in."

Angela poked her head inside. "Hey sleepyhead, your mom said that breakfast is ready."

Rachel nodded and the door shut. She slid the bedcovers back and noticed the green button on her fax viewer blinking to indicate fresh new stories for the day. She yawned, rose from the bed, and opened her wardrobe to get ready for the day. She saw her hair in the mirror and knew that she would be having a bad hair day.

"Morning, all," she announced when she strolled into the dining room.

"Your hair looks funny," Lawrence noted, which caused the females present to laugh.

"And a good morning to you too, short stuff. It'll be better when I get some food in my belly," Rachel said.

"Mmmkay," Lawrence shrugged and continued with his eggs.

Benjamin chuckled at his family and removed two baseball game tickets from his pocket and handed them over to Rachel. "At one."

"Thanks!"

She took a large bite of pancake, chewed, and looked to Angela.

"I'll be fine, your moms are showing me some sights in Austin City today," Angela said.

"Us too!" the younger ones declared.

"Yeah, we know where to go!" Bernard and Lawrence chorused.

"Can we also stop by the Navy store?" Rachel asked.

"You saw that, did you."

"Well, all Grayson Navy personnel got the mail about new service uniforms this morning. Thanks for that. I'm not too fond of the split skirt, and I'm not going to wear it if I don't have to."

"Thank the ones in charge of the uniform decisions, I had nothing to do with it."

Over the past few years, Navy leadership conducted annual quality-of-life surveys regarding all aspects of life for its officers and spacers. Uniforms, gear, rations, and accommodations aboard the new Blackbird Yard were among the top concerns. One of the results of the surveys was the new service uniform, which would be more practical in working environments. It was a radical departure from centuries of neckties and blazers.

The newly designed service uniform started with scaled-down, lighter version of the Grayson peaked cap. A shorter blue crown, a flexible black band with the Grayson Navy cap badge, and a lighter, shortened brim was a welcome change. Next was a light blue, Blouson-style smart fabric jacket that had a stand collar like the mess jacket. Personnel were permitted to wear the jacket open for mild weather, or closed in colder weather. The white cotton broadcloth smart fabric shirt (no tie!) had a turn-down collar, and light blue piping lined the collar, hem, cuffs, and placket edge. The smart fabric trousers were tailored for the female form, and a regular or split skirt was available for wear if she wanted the option.

#

After breakfast, Rachel sat in the air car driver's seat with her dad beside her. Nate and Sparky Rice sat in the back seat, and two additional armsmen were in an escort vehicle behind them. Benjamin activated the traffic control system to navigate through some less crowded streets. They arrived at the Navy's bustling uniform and supply store and managed to locate a parking space on the second deck parking lot.

"I should have notified them of our arrival ahead of time, my apologies, m'lord," Sparky said, exasperated.

Benjamin and Rachel waved his concern away, their motion identical.

"I don't mind a stroll," Benjamin added.

"I walk everywhere anyway," Rachel said.

People were surprised to see the Protector and his daughter walking through the parking lot with four attentive armsmen in front and back of them. Sparky was on the comm with the Palace Guard for two additional guards to come to the warehouse. As they approached the door, Noah trotted ahead to open the door.

"M'lord, permit me to sweep the premises before we go inside."

Benjamin nodded and looked at his chrono to check the time. Sparky joined Nate and the two went into the store. A minute later the two rejoined their principals.

"M'lady, someone will be helping you straightaway," Noah said.

They all went inside where Rachel was surprised when a _female_ petty officer third class met them. She briefly came to attention and greeted them.

"M'lady, I assume that you're here for the new uniform?"

"I am, PO Marks."

"Very well, the female uniforms are over this way," she indicated with a wave.

Benjamin greeted a captain and commander that had approached him and turned to her. "Sweetheart, go ahead and do what you need to do, Captain Green will keep me company."

#

At the uniform racks, PO Marks gave Rachel an appraising look from head to toe.

"We'll start out with medium, I think. Will you be tailoring the items at home, or will our store be doing it?"

"My mothers and I will be doing it… pardon me PO Marks, but do you mean to tell me that the navy has seamstresses?" Rachel asked.

PO Marks chuckled as she took various measurements of Rachel's body. "Technically, we're listed as supply specialists, but all twenty-two of us are seamstresses."

She nodded, flipped through some shirts on the rack, and held one up. "Can you turn around, m'lady?"

"Sure."

The PO held up the shirt against her back and hummed in approval. "Medium tall should work for the jacket as well. Will you be opting for the trousers?"

Rachel nodded. "No more split skirt. I'm the only female wearing one at the academy, and it's not practical for a work environment either."

"I understand. The women's trousers are just over here, m'lady."

#

When PO Marks was finished with her, she signed for her regulation issue of uniforms, accoutrements, and new running shoes. Bags in hand, she located her father and armsmen at the far end of the store looking at the new service uniforms on a mannequin. With two more armsmen, the two Mayhew cars headed for the ballpark. At the ticket office, Benjamin held up two tickets and an attendant materialized to escort them to the Protector's Box. Father and daughter sat in the top row, while the armsmen sat apart from them two rows below. After a morning in a busy, crowded location with no prep work (a huge faux paux for any good armsman) a baseball game was a welcome treat for the armsmen.

Benjamin signaled a wandering food vendor to feed the armsmen first, then he and Rachel. After everyone was settled with hot dogs, hamburgers, and drinks, he gave the vendor a wad of austins and told him to keep the change. Rachel took a bite of her hot dog and frowned when the batter swing high on a low pitch.

" _Steeerike two!"_ the umpire announced.

"Why did he swing at that?" she asked.

"That would explain why the _Protectors_ are seventh in the league this year," Benjamin commented.

She flipped through her program and read through the league standings. The Harrington Treecats were first, followed by the Kimbrell Mountaineers, Redmon Missiles, and Surtees Generals. She thought of her date that night and followed the names down the standings. The Sutherland Sharks were third from last place. Ouch. She took a bite of hot dog and stood to cheer when the batter hit the ball deep centerfield. Her cheer came up short when she felt the bite of hot dog stuck in her throat. She felt short of air and tried to cough the bite up. When she leaned against the chair in front and pounded on her chest, her father noticed what was happening.

" _Rachel?_ " he asked sharply and started slapping her on the back. Noah and Sparky leaped over the seats to them. She felt light-headed and grabbed his sleeve.

"I'm sorry about this," he said and forcefully jabbed upwards twice between her navel and rib cage. She coughed and the bite fell from her mouth. She took a shuddering breath and flopped back in her chair. Benjamin passed her a handkerchief to wipe her eyes and squeezed her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, chew, then swallow."

She rolled her eyes and took a welcome sip of her drink.

"So, tell me about your date tonight."

Raised eyebrows, she thought of what to say to her dad. "I'm looking forward to it? We hit it off when we met, so we're just seeing where it can go."

"Well, you must think well enough of him to go out on a date. Since the navy ball, I've been fielding inquiries from fathers from around the planet about your… _availability._ It seems others would like to hit it off with you as well."

She looked at him, disturbed at the thought of her father setting her up on dates. He chuckled at her expression. "Don't worry, I've been politely fobbing them off. You're returning to Manticore in a couple of weeks, so you're not really available, are you?"

"Point to dad."

"I try. However, I haven't heard from Steadholder Sutherland, father of the one you're hitting the town with tonight."

"From what I could glean from our conversation, he doesn't really see eye to eye with his father or brothers about most things. They're also of the view that people join the military because they can't do anything else."

"Which is insulting and untrue," Benjamin said.

She nodded. "So he stays at the academy during the summer. It's better than being at home, but he visits with his mothers and sisters often enough."

They were interrupted from cheering and clapping from all around them. The one who had hit the ball deep centerfield ran across home plate.

" _And the Mayhew Protectors lead the game, four to one!"_ was heard from the loudspeakers.

The Mayhew Protectors held on to the lead and came away with a win. Benjamin greeted and talked with dozens of people on his way out of the stadium, but they were used to it. Someone even asked if Rachel was alright after "that dreadful choke!" _People saw that?_ Benjamin wanted to drive, so she settled in the passenger seat with her tub of popcorn. He started the car and activated the safety and navigation system, and she started some in-car music. Her comm earbud buzzed from her handbag, so she put it in her ear.

"Hello?"

" _It's me_ ," from Angela. " _Ugh, I don't know how you listen to that stuff!_ "

"What's up?"

" _You'll never guess who's transport is about to make Grayson orbit! Max!_ "

"Really?! He took me up on my offer! I need to let daddy know."

" _Okay! See you later!_ "

She turned off the comm and returned it to her handbag.

"What do I need to know?" Benjamin asked.

"Do you remember me telling you about Max Riley?"

He nodded.

"He's about to make Grayson orbit. I'll call the spaceport for his arrival time."

Benjamin spoke over his shoulder. "Change in plans, Sparky. We're going to the spaceport."

Rachel entered the new destination on the car's safety and navigation system and thanked her dad with a smile. Sparky sighed and spoke on his comm unit to the follow car behind them about the change in travel plans.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: Some readers have sent me messages about the lack of romance in this story. To everyone that takes valuable time out of their lives to send a review or suggestions, thank you! A guest reviewer even asked for "flesh." That made me laugh, so thank you, as I'm in dire need of laughs these days. Never fear, romance is inbound, with Rachel's new love interest to be introduced in Chapter 18.

 **3 p.m. Austin City Spaceport, Bay #4**

For the second time that day, the Mayhew armsmen had to deal with the Protector's security in a busy, crowded location with no prep work. The Grayson public spaceport was the least desirable location for on-the-fly security for their principals. If they had had some prior notice of the young man's arrival, they would have arranged for his arrival at the private palace spaceport. When Benjamin and Rachel took seats behind the concourse crystoplast wall, the armsmen formed a semicircle behind the two, making it obvious to others to keep their distance.

" _ATTENTION, PASSENGER SHUTTLE ON APPROACH. CLEAR BAY DOORS."_

Droning alarms and blinking lights preceded the battle steel door sliding up, the protective shield activated, and a transport adorned with the seal of the _RMMS Artemis_ slowed and drifted into its cradle in the bay. The landing clamps engaged and personnel scrambled to service the craft for the return trip to the _Artemis_. The passenger tunnel extended from the concourse and attached to the shuttle's hatch. Rachel stood and watched as thirty or so people exited the craft, and when she saw Max step on the platform, she waved to get his attention.

Max stepped into the crystoplast passenger tunnel and looked around the bay, noting air-masked crewman removing luggage from the cargo hatches of the shuttle. On this high-end transport, the transport crewmen off-loaded luggage to check through the customs inspection. He looked to the concourse and saw Rachel waving at him. He smiled and raised his hand in return. She pointed to his right where there was a shorter line than the others. He saw her father, the Protector of Grayson was next to her, and six armsmen were behind them.

When he finally finished his turn at the customs and inspection station, Rachel greeted him in Grayson fashion. Like Angela, he wasn't used to open affection, but it was how it was done on Grayson and he was glad to see her again.

"Max, I'm pleased to introduce my dad, Benjamin Mayhew."

"Protector, I'm honored, Max Riley," he said and held out his hand.

Benjamin returned his handshake. "I'm pleased to meet another one of Rachel's friends. Welcome to Grayson. How was the trip?"

"Amazing. I had my own cabin, the food was great, and I found a poker game with some other passengers," Max said. "I even got my alpha wall crossing certificate!"

''That's good. You won't have to endure some weird hyper-dog initiation ceremony on your middy cruise," Rachel said.

He retrieved his luggage and Rachel handed him an air mask with the same warning she had given Angela.

"Where's Hipper?" he asked.

"At Harrington Steading with the other 40 or so other 'cats," she replied. "She built a habitat for them a couple of years ago. It's not Sphinx, but Hipper enjoys visiting the other cats and scrambling around the place. When I go and get him tomorrow, I'll take you with me."

"Angie?" he asked.

"She's been running around town with my mothers and siblings, Tester help her. I spent the day with daddy."

Sparky returned from the parking lot. "M'lord, the cars are ready."

"Very good, shall we?" Benjamin suggested and gestured to the concourse exit doors.

At Mayhew Steading, Max arrived at much the same greeting as Angela. He was more comfortable around young children than Angela, as he had grown up in an orphanage, so he was accustomed to the presence of six children. It had taken Angela longer, but during her stay, the children had taken her into their hearts.

"Rachel, while you were out, mail came for you from Richard Sutherland," Katherine said.

"Hm, I wonder why he didn't just call me."

While Max was shown to his room, Rachel went to the library to retrieve her messages. She clicked on the message from Rick and his face appeared.

" _Rachel, I hope that you had a good day with your father. A baseball game is fun when your team wins. I'm calling to let you know that I won't be able to make our date tonight, and I'm sorry for it. I wish you and your family all the best. Good luck at the academy, Tester bless_."

The message ended and she noticed Angela standing in the doorway. "That sounded kind of final."

Rachel sighed. "It did, didn't it?"

" _Men_ ," they said.

They returned to the family room, where Lawrence was explaining his latest drawing to Max.

"Since I won't be going out, how about a poker game tonight?" Rachel suggested.

"What happened?" Katherine asked.

Rachel shrugged. "He cancelled."

"Will you reschedule?" Elaine asked.

"Probably not, the message sounded final, like a goodbye."

"Did he give a reason?" Benjamin asked.

"No, he just said that he wouldn't be able to make our date, gave our family his best, and wished me good luck at the academy."

"That does sound final," Katherine asked.

#

That night, Rachel, Angela, Max, Jeanette, and Theresa enjoyed a rousing poker game in the family room.

"Are you going with us to church tomorrow?" Theresa asked Max.

"I'm agnostic, but the Grayson tourist booklet says that the Mayhew Cathedral has a choir that I shouldn't miss," he said and tossed a chip on the pile.

"Grayson has a tourist book?" Theresa asked.

"The music and choir really is beautiful," Angela said and peeked at her face-down cards.

Jeanette dealt everyone a card and more chips were added to the pile.

"What classes do you have this year?" Theresa asked Rachel.

"Engineering classes, flight training, tactics, and more navy operations."

"Are you still playing soccer?" Jeanette asked.

"No, I have to give that up. No time for it because of the academy flight squadron."

"And you?" she asked Max.

"Astrogation, third form math, tactics, and navy operations."

"Are you in soccer or anything?"

"Swimming, and I recently took up coup de vitesse," he said with a wink to Rachel.

"I heard you're starting university," he inquired of Jeanette.

"At Austin Grayson University. Only part-time though, steadholder work takes up a lot of my time," she said.

"What are you planning to study?"

"Law."

"Did you stack the deck?" Rachel asked.

" _No!_ " Jeanette replied indignantly.

Rachel raised a single eyebrow.

" _No, I didn't stack the deck!_ " Jeanette protested.

From the library, Benjamin, Katherine, and Elaine chuckled as they listened to the young people in the family room.

"It's good having them all home again," Benjamin said.

 **July 21, 1923 P.D**.

After church and lunch, Rachel, Angela, and Max loaded into a car to make the hour-long trip to Harrington Steading. During the trip, Max and Angela commented on the landscape.

"Most of it looks like Manticore," Max said.

"But will kill us if we go out without a mask and breather," Angela said.

"And there's no cities on the coasts or by lakes," Max noted.

"Do you see why I enjoy being on Manticore?" Rachel asked. "Had I had parachuted into the ocean here, I would have died a horribly painful death and there would have been no body to recover."

As they came closer to Harrington Steading, they noted how much more modern it looked.

"That's because it's less than twenty years old," Rachel said. "You can see the cathedral and 'cat habitat from here, they're the largest buildings."

The HCP welcomed them through the steading access area and Rachel drove toward Harrington House. Security was tighter at Harrington House, for good reason: she was now number one at the top of many Solarian hit lists. A half-kilometer drive through manicured grounds led to a parking garage where a dozen cars painted in Harrington green were parked. The doors leading to the home opened and Mr. MacGuiness stepped out.

"Rachel, welcome. Your friends as well."

"Mac, this is Angela Truman and Max Riley."

He shook their hands. "You look much like your sister, Miss Truman."

"So I've been told."

"Mr. Riley, I understand this is your first visit to Grayson? Welcome."

"Thank you, sir."

"If you'll be good enough to follow me," Mac said.

They followed Mac through the home and into a living room, where little Raoul saw Rachel and squealed. He ran (as fast as a toddler can run) into Rachel's waiting arms. She hoisted him on her hip and cuddled him close. Honor, Hamish, Alfred, and Allison greeted the visitors. Katherine walked to them and offered Angela a cookie. She chuckled and accepted the cookie. Hamish waved them towards a couch and chairs.

"How was the drive?" Honor asked.

"Good, the thunderstorm wasn't as bad as they forecast."

"I know Angela, but who is this?" Honor asked.

"Max Riley, our year, from Winterbrook," Rachel said.

"Did you attend the Winterbrook Academy or the public school?" Hamish asked.

"Neither, sir. I was sent to the Venizelos Academy when I was 10, after I lost my parents. I went to live with my aunt and things didn't work out there, so she gave up custody of me to the Crown. I was sent to the Venizelos Academy, and it was the best thing that ever happened to me. I had a good life there."

"What are you studying?" Allison asked.

"Astrogation."

"A math whiz, huh?" Honor asked.

" _Yes,_ " Rachel and Angela said.

"He helped me get my grade point average back on track," Angela said.

They were interrupted when Hipper and Athena ran into the living room and into their person's arms. Both 'cats greeted Max as well, and Hipper signed to Rachel, asking about her date.

Rachel shook her head. "No date, he called it off."

Hipper shook his head and signed, _Will never understand your people._

"Same here," Angela said.

"How's the baby?" Rachel asked Allison.

"Sleeping, for now."

A side door opened, and a nanny came into the room with a squirming, babbling two-month-old Emily Cassandra Harrington.

"Sleeping no more," Allison quipped and held her arms out for the baby.

"She looks like you, Your Grace," Angela said.

"Thank heavens for that," Alfred said.

"Aunt Honor, I wanted to show Max the 'cat habitat."

"Faith and James are in there with frisbees, so I can't guarantee your safety," Honor joked and rose from her seat.

#

Max took a few steps into the 'cat habitat and skidded to a stop, awestruck at what he saw. Treecats, a lot of them, were scrambling around logs, up and down trees, bushes, mounds of dirt, and each other. Another group of cats were playing frisbee with Faith, James, and some children from town. Squeals, happy bleeks, laughter, and an occasional splash of water completed the cacophony.

"It's a bit overwhelming, isn't it?" Honor asked.

"I've never seen anything like it," Max replied. "I would say _busy_ , but to the kids and cats this is the place to be."

"I hadn't thought of it that way," Honor said.

" _Think fast!_ " Rachel called out and Max snatched a frisbee just before it struck his left temple. Raoul squirmed out her arms and reached for the frisbee.

"Here kiddo," Max said and gave it to him.

Three 'cats nearest him stood by patiently as the toddler prepared to throw. He flung his arm and the frisbee flew a meter before it skidded across the ground. The cats cheerfully bleeked at his throw, always encouraging him.

After the controlled chaos of the habitat, Max was given a tour of the steading and the notable locations of Harrington City. They enjoyed dinner at Dempsey's, the first restaurant from Manticore to open on Grayson. They adjusted the menu prices to accommodate everyone on Grayson (not just the wealthy), but the prestige and reputation of the restaurant mattered more. Aside from that, the chain wouldn't suffer financially for offering a steak dinner at ten austins less than the price on Manticore. There was even talk of opening a smaller Dempsey's, a café version, on Blackbird Station.

 **August 1, 1923 P.D. Protectorate Spaceport**

It was the day for Rachel, Angela, and Max to return to Manticore for their third year at the academy. Other Grayson cadets left earlier, but as long as they reported in over the weekend, their travel plans were their own concern. Hamish wanted to touch base with the admiralty, so he proposed that Rachel, Angela, and Max travel back to Manticore with him aboard the _Tankersley_.

Honor stood by as the Mayhew family said their good-byes to Rachel.

"We'll miss you, sweet girl," Katherine said, reluctant to let her go.

Benjamin gently pried her loose so that Rachel could hug her siblings. She held on the longest to Jeanette.

"Everyone says they're proud of me, but I'm just some scrubby cadet. I get to tell everyone that my sister is a steadholder. You're doing so well, everyone's so proud of _you_. Please, send me as much mail as you want. I want to hear from you, all right?"

With a handful of homemade farewell cards in hand, Rachel boarded the _GS Tankersley_ for the return trip to Manticore. Hamish, Angela, and Max were already on board. She waved to her family one last time and the hatch closed behind her.


	18. Chapter 18

**August 4, 1923 P.D.**

As the Tankersley made its final approach to the academy's designated landing pad, Hamish observed the three cadets gather their belongings and check each other's uniforms. Angela nodded to Rachel's flight cap.

"Bet you're proud of that."

"Darn right, I worked hard for it."

"Uh, Max, your right trouser is tucked in your sock," Angela pointed out.

"All right, let's make sure we have everything," Rachel said.

"Where's my cap?" Angela asked and looked over and under her luggage, and around the cabin for it.

Hamish cleared his throat and held the cap out for her.

"Thank you, m'lord."

There was a slight shudder when the craft's landing struts deployed, and then another shudder when touchdown was made.

"Ready?" Rachel asked Clara, who would be setting foot on another planet for the first time.

"I am, m'lady."

When the hatch opened, Noah exited the craft to conduct the usual security sweep. Nate next exited the craft, then Rachel, followed by Clara.

"Oh my," Clara whispered when she stepped out into the sunlight.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Rachel asked. Hipper and Athena bleeked their agreement, glad to be back in the sunlight and fresh air.

Angela and Max followed with their luggage, and the trio made their way to the administration building to check in.

#

The next morning at breakfast, Rachel spotted Diego across the dining hall. She didn't have anything against him, and she wanted to find out how he was doing. Out of solidarity to Angela, she didn't talk to him much after she and Diego's break-up, but Angela told her she was being silly.

" _Our problems had nothing to do with you, and I never expected you to stop being friends with him!" Angela had told her._

Breakfast tray in hand, she went to his table where he sat with other medical cadets.

"Sure Angela is all right with you talking to me?" he asked.

"She's fine with it and good morning to you too! Look, pancakes!" she said.

Diego couldn't help but grin at her enthusiasm over something as simple as pancakes. "So I see."

He gestured to the Manticoran cadet to his right. "Rachel, this scamp is Lewis Radford the second."

Lewis nodded and greeted her.

"And this other scamp is Matthew Goodson. Matt, meet Rachel Mayhew. She really likes pancakes."

Rachel smiled and greeted the Grayson, noting a spot of jam on his shirt. "Mr. Goodson, good morning. You might want to do something about that," she said and pointed at the spot of jam. "Since we have this smart fabric now, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Uh, no it shouldn't, thanks."

She smiled and wished the three a good day. Diego saw Matthew staring at her as she left and shook his arm.

"Breathe man, before you pass out."

#

Rachel's first class of the day was Tactics and she wasn't in the same class as Angela. She went to the assigned auditorium and saw Diego there with his friend from breakfast. She saw him and walked faster to get a seat next to him, cutting off another female cadet who had the same idea in mind. Diego grinned when she sat down and hung her backpack on the back of the chair, where Hipper perched himself.

"Well, how about that? Out of all of 3574 third forms, we got the same tactics class," Diego said.

"Well, three hundred in here," Theresa added when she took the desk behind them.

When the clock display indicated 8:00 a.m. a Captain strolled in the room. She turned on her holo-lectern and faced the class.

"Good morning, I'm Captain Megan Petersen, welcome to Tactics. I've seen from the class roster that a third of you aren't on the Tactical track, but as you know, all cadets must take this class. I'll provide engaging and informative periods of instruction, and in return I expect your best efforts. We might even have a guest lecturer or two."

She pressed a button on her lectern and the screen behind her illuminated.

"If you would, bring your attention to page four of your texts. Tactics, simply defined, is action or strategy planned for a specific end. For those of you in athletics, soccer for instance, your coach has a playbook with his or her plans- tactics- to defeat the opposing team. Tactics, as we will discuss this year, will look at how the Royal Manticoran Navy uses her starships in the order of battle during contact with an enemy. In ancient times…"

When class was over, Rachel put on her backpack and Hipper hopped up.

"I think I'm going to like this class," Rachel said.

"Did you see Captain Petersen's bio?" Matthew said.

"Yes, she's really lived this stuff," Diego replied.

"We already have homework and it's just day one!" Theresa added.

Hipper bleeked in question.

"Be glad you're a treecat, handsome," Theresa said and scratched behind his ears.

Hipper chirped in agreement and signed. Am glad to be of the People.

"What do you have next?" Matthew asked Rachel.

"Navy operations."

"With who?"

"Captain Sato."

"Me too."

"May I walk you to class?"

"Sure."

Behind them, Diego and Theresa grinned at each other.

#

At lunch, Angela took a bite of her sandwich and looked at Rachel in amused speculation.

"By the look on your face, I despair to ask, but what?" Rachel asked.

"What's this I hear about a certain medical cadet making eyes at you over the delights of navy operations?" Rachel asked.

Rachel pushed her salad around her plate. "To be honest, I was kind of making eyes at him too."

Angela glanced at Theresa, who nodded in agreement.

Angela patted her hand. "Do tell."

"We had this attraction from the go. I can't explain it."

"Not everything has to have an explanation," Angela said.

Rachel shrugged. "You're right. Should I just go with it?"

" _Yes,_ " both Angela and Theresa said.

Across the dining facility, Diego, Matthew, and Lewis Radford were discussing much the same thing as the women were.

"It's only the first day of class, do you really want this distraction already?" Lewis asked.

Matt looked across the dining hall at cadet in question. "I think I might."

"Lew, you don't know her, but she's a great girl," Diego said.

"I don't doubt it, but there's a reason why the academy doesn't encourage relationships," Lewis replied.

"But it isn't discouraged either," Diego returned.

Matthew looked across the dining hall and saw Rachel smiling at him, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"And with that, he's gone," Lewis murmured.

#

After dinner, Rachel rested on her bunk with cold symptoms and a headache.

"Why don't you go to sick bay for an analgesic?" Angela asked.

Rachel never laid down after dinner. She did homework, played cards, chess, or went to the gym.

Rachel sat up and swung her legs to the floor. "I won't be able to sleep otherwise."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Angela asked.

"Thanks, but I've got it, do your homework."

Rachel, with Hipper walking beside her, descended the third deck stairwell with a sneeze. When she was on the second deck landing, she felt another sneeze coming on, so she pinched her nose to stop it.

"Miss Mayhew, are you well?" a voice asked from the steps below her.

"I will be as soon as I get to sick bay, thank you, Mr. Radford."

She continued to descend the stairs and wiped her watery eyes with a handkerchief. Hipper bleeked in question and patted her thigh.

"What are your symptoms?" he asked.

"It's just a cold, Mr. Radford."

"Call me Lewis."

"All right, Lewis, it's just a cold."

"I'll walk with you, it's a nice night out," he said. It was also a chance to get a feel for the woman that had attracted his friend so much. He knew Matt could take care of himself, he was a Grayson after all, and Graysons excelled at resilience. However, Diana had really done a number on him when she was caught with that snot Lambert last year.

There was no way for her to politely tell him to go away, so she nodded they continued out of the dorm. "What specialty do you want to pursue?" she asked.

"Internal medicine. You?"

"Hm… engineers don't really have a specialty, but over the course of a career, many tend to become subject matter experts in design, or propulsion, or life support systems."

She sneezed again and wiped her nose with the handkerchief.

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

"Ah, here we are," he said and opened the door for her.

She nodded and went to the sick call check-in desk and saw over a dozen other cadets in the waiting room. A sick bay attendant signed her in and led her to triage. Lewis pushed a wheeled tray into triage.

"Do you mind? I'm certified in first aid and level one life support," he asked.

"Sure, as long as I get something for this headache."

He took blood, her vitals, and ran a scan over her head and chest.

"You can take a seat with the others in the waiting room," he said.

It didn't take long for the academy hospital chief physician, Commander Quick, to address the sick cadets in the waiting room. "All of you have acute bronchitis. It's easily treated with an antiviral medication, which all of you will receive this evening. After a good night's sleep, you'll be free of the infection come morning."

A sick bay attendant held up two injectors. "This one is for the infection, and the other is an analgesic."

He held out a tablet for her. "Please acknowledge receipt of the medication."

She pressed a thumb on the signature block and the SBA nodded. Hipper leaned forward and his nose almost touched the injector when the SBA pressed it against her bicep to administer the medication. He crooned and patted her cheek in comfort and moved to sit in her lap.

"All of you, please remain here for twenty minutes to ensure that you have no adverse reaction to the medication," Commander Quick said.

#

Rachel flopped on her bed while Hipper and Athena crouched together to talk about what had happened in sick bay.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, my headache is gone. That was the worst of it."

"What's the diagnosis?"

"Acute bronchitis."

"That's a weird thing to just come down with."

Rachel shrugged. "All's well that ends well."

Lewis joined his friends at a wardroom table where they hashed out their homework from BuMed Operations class.

"I've just come from sick bay where fifteen cadets were treated for acute bronchitis," he said.

"Fifteen? That's odd," Matthew replied.

"Why were you there?" Diego asked.

"I encountered a certain Miss Mayhew, who lives on the deck above ours—" a statement which caught Matthew's interest, "who was sneezing her way to sick bay. I walked her there and she sportingly let me triage her."

"She let you put your grubby paws on her?" Diego teased.

"Funny, truly. My paws aren't that grubby."

Matt shook his head at their banter. "But she's alright?"

"By the time we returned here, she reported that her headache was gone."

"Good."

"I can see why you like her."

"I'm glad you approve."

"We're just looking out for you. After that mess with Diana, we're concerned for you."

"Your concern is noted, but not needed. I'm well over Miss Zukic."

"I know Rachel and she would never do what Zukic did. Never. She's a great girl, and there's about a hundred other cadets who know the same and are just waiting for the right moment. You've already got her attention, you just need to keep it."

#

Matthew caught sight of Rachel on another athletic field the next morning. From the way she sprinted, she looked to be completely recovered from the infection that ailed her. She and her treecat raced over and through the obstacle course, which prompted two more cadets and their treecats to do the same. After the last obstacle, she tripped and fell on her rear in a mud puddle, causing she and other cadets to laugh. He laughed too. The daughter of the Protector of Grayson could have remained at home, living the life of a wealthy, pampered princess. Instead, here she was, falling on her rear in the mud. That said a lot about her, and he wanted to know more.

After physical training, he waited on the second deck landing to see if could walk her to breakfast. Those from the upper decks streamed down the steps, a hungry bunch eager for breakfast. He heard her voice and looked up, where two treecats were scampering down the handrails. He didn't yell, that would be unseemly, but he did speak loud enough for her to hear above the crowd. "Miss Mayhew?"

She and her treecat stopped and looked at him in surprise. "Mr. Goodson, good morning!"

"It's Matthew, or Matt if you like."

She and her treecat tilted their heads sideways. "Which one would you like?" she asked.

"Matt."

"All right, Matt, let's go get some breakfast. I'm starving," she said.


	19. Chapter 19

**August 6, 1923 P.D. Spring Street Kitchen**

Rachel and Matt perused the lunchtime menu of Spring Street Kitchen, a place off the beaten path of Queen's Boulevard. Hipper lounged on a chair next to her, lazily waving his tail and people-watched those strolling by the restaurant. Nate and Clara sat at the table next to them, between them and the door.

"It's not as fancy as Regiano's, but the food is just as good," he said.

"Good company, too," she replied with a wink.

A server arrived for their drink orders.

"I'll have a fruit juice, and a few stalks of celery if you have them," she said and felt Hipper pat her thigh in thanks.

"A raspberry lemonade," he ordered.

The server left to get their drinks and Matt took a breath to speak but paused and gathered his thoughts.

"I have so many questions," he admitted.

"I can't promise an answer if it's too personal, but go ahead," she said.

"What's it like to have a treecat?" he asked.

Hipper sat up and looked at Rachel. "I don't really _have him_. He chose to be with me. I love him; he's the best friend I'll ever have."

Hipper nodded in approval at her answer.

"So he understands you?"

"For the most part, yes. He'll sign if he has a question or comment, and he won't be shy about it."

"Are you worried about him being in space?"

"Of course I am, it's the most dangerous environment there is, aside from Grayson. However, he's not worried. It'll be just another adventure for him. From what I can tell, it's kind of a competition among the treecats who leave Sphinx, who can go on the most adventures with their people. I think Nimitz has them beat, though."

The server returned with drinks and stalks of celery on a plate and presented a stalk to Hipper. "Is it fresh enough?"

Hipper made a show of sniffing the stalk (eliciting a snort from Rachel) and taking a bite. He nodded regally at the server and got down to business with the stalk.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked the two.

"I'll have the chicken salad sandwich with a side of fruit salad," she said.

"I'll have the meatloaf and mashed potatoes," he said.

"Your order shouldn't take too long," the server said and palmed the table edge to make the menu fade from the tabletop view.

"What was it like growing up?" he asked.

She took a sip of her juice and spoke. "Sheltered, but that's a consequence of who my dad is. For the most part, we did what most kids do. When Aunt Honor came into our lives, so much changed."

"It's amazing that you know her."

Rachel nodded. "She is pretty amazing. My whole outlook on life changed because of her, and now look at where I am."

"Your father?" he asked.

"He's proud of me, with a side of worried. He's proud of all of us. Theresa is here at Queen's College, Jeanette is Steadholder Mayhew until Bernard takes over, and Honor is thinking about the Navy."

"What about dating?"

She rolled her eyes. "No dating. I don't see how that could have happened. I had to leave the planet to date."

She thought of Thomas Masterson and quieted. Hipper climbed on her lap and pressed against her, purring as hard as he could. Their meals arrived and the server asked if they wanted anything else. They both shook their heads.

"Sorry to summon that little storm cloud over your head," he said.

"Where did you get that from?" she asked.

"It's something my dad tells my sisters," he said.

She took a bite of her sandwich and pondered her thoughts of Thomas. "I have wonderful memories of our time together. He's in heaven now; it's a comfort to all of us that loved him," she said.

"Uncle Michael, Uncle Wesley, Admiral Yanakov; I grew up with them. I hate seeing my dad so torn up about their deaths. The way he sees it, he's the Protector and he couldn't anything to protect them. He puts on a brave face about Uncle Michael, but he's hurting more than he lets on."

"I'm lucky that I haven't lost anyone to the war," he said.

She saw Hipper looking at her fruit, the pineapple particularly. She slid the bowl closer to him and he picked out a chuck of pineapple.

"What about you?" she asked.

"There's not much to tell," he answered.

"I don't think that's true. What made you choose medicine?" she asked.

"My dad's a doctor, my grandfather was a doctor, my mom's a nurse. It's in my blood, you could say."

"Anyone in your family in the Navy? Army?"

"My great-grand somebody was in the Army a long time ago. My oldest brother is a civilian worker at the Navy spaceport, and my other brother is an armsman in our steading."

"You'll be going to medical school after the academy?" she asked.

He nodded. "Two years of study and lab work to teach me how to diagnose and treat illnesses and injuries, then two years of clinical training at a hospital, on a ship, or on a station."

"Do you know which medical school you'll be attending?"

"After completing the pre-med program at the academy, I'll be accepted at any medical school. Grayson University has a first-rate emergency medicine program, and my dad went to med school there, so I'm planning to apply there. Where do you want to go after the academy?"

She chuckled. "I won't have much choice in the matter, I'll go where I'm ordered to go. However, I've been receiving some… _feelers_ from the office of shipbuilding."

"Why do you say it like that?" he asked.

"No cadet just gets interest from the office of shipbuilding for no reason. I think my dad might have something to do with it."

"I know he's the Protector, but does he have that power?"

She and Hipper both looked at him wry amusement. He held up his hands.

"All right, forget I asked, but would that be so bad?"

She shrugged. "If I knew that he didn't have anything to do with it, no, it wouldn't be so bad. I'm just not sure of the kind of career I would have if he interferes with it. Worse, everyone would know, and I don't want that reputation. I've worked too hard for that."

#

After lunch, he asked her what she would like to do next.

"Honestly, I don't know. When I've been on liberty, I usually come here to the city to eat, then it's off to Angie's home or the Jason Bay home."

"Can I suggest something?"

She nodded.

"There's a lot to see and do here in Landing City. Do you like museums?"

She nodded.

"Then the Royal Museum is something you should see. It would take days to see it all, but there's a short tour for the notable exhibits."

"Sounds great, lead on."

They strolled through the museum and among the exhibits they saw was the navigation panel from the Manticore Colony Ship _Jason_ , framed and glass encased letters from notable colonists, artifacts from the first Winton family, and Roger III admiral's uniform. When the museum announced closing time, they left the museum and Nate navigated the streets of Landing City toward Saganami Island. Knowing that Rachel preferred the old-fashioned ferry to get to the island, he drove the car onto the ferry with other cars bound for the island.

"It's great that you have a car," Matt said.

"It's not mine, it's a car from the Jason Bay home. Aunt Honor said that I could use the home and car as much as I wanted."

They left the car and stood at the aft of the ferry, watching the water froth and splash behind them. Matt shuddered, and Clara stood further back with Hipper.

"You like the water?" Matt asked.

She nodded and looked out over the bay.

"Even after parachuting, hurt, into the cold water?" he asked.

Clara wondered the same. After Noah had shown her the footage of the Javelin mishap the last year, she questioned getting into a bathtub!

"After the mishap, there were two choices: fear the water, or not. I swam growing up, we have to swim at the academy, so I reckon parachuting into the cold ocean was going on a different kind of swim. Aside from that, we fly over the bay all the time. I can't be worried about the water while I'm flying."

"So you would have no problem just hopping off this boat right now?" he asked.

She took a step closer to the ramp of the ferry and grinned at him.

" _Rachel_ ," Noah warned and Hipper chipped his own reprimand. He was 99% sure that she wouldn't, but that left a 1% chance that she would.

She stepped back and nodded at Noah, Clara, and Hipper. "I wouldn't have a problem with it, but those three would. They'd jump in after me."

 **August 7, 1923 P.D.**

Nate saw Matthew approach Rachel's room and stop before him. He held out his hand and introduced himself.

"Matthew Goodson."

Nate returned the greeting. _Hmm, firm handshake, looked me in the eye._ "Armsman First Class Nathan Blackburn."

"Pleased to meet you, sir. My older brother is an armsman on our steading."

Rachel, in uniform, appeared at her door with a bright smile for him. Hipper flicked his ears and flitted his tail in greeting. "Good morning!"

"Good morning to you too. Do you have class today?" he asked.

"No, but I have a flight squadron meeting after church."

They left the Sunday morning quiet of the dormitory and walked to the main auditorium, where Chaplain Stevens did his best to greet all the 253 cadets and one treecat who arrived for services. A fourth form, Edward Wilkins, approached Rachel and held up his right hand that was in a brace.

"I can't play today, will you?" he asked.

"Of course, what happened?" she asked.

"A door got slammed on my hand yesterday," he replied.

"Do I want to know how that happened?"

He shook his head. "It was an accident."

"Aren't fourth forms being fitted for ship suits tomorrow?" she asked. "Training missions to Thorston start next week."

"It shouldn't be an issue."

She wished him well and greeted some other cadets on her way to the large digital piano that the Church had shipped to the academy a few years prior. Chaplain Steven gave her the song list for the service, and she started playing music to welcome the arriving cadets until services started.

#

After services, Matt walked with her across the academy campus to Kreskin Field.

"You play the piano well," he said.

"Thanks. When I was younger, before the navy bug bit me, I wanted to play the music for the cathedral."

"When did the navy bug bite you?"

"Hm… not long after Aunt Honor came into our lives, I asked Uncle Wesley about the navy. I don't think he took me seriously at the time, he probably thought I was just being curious. Not long after my sixteenth birthday, I saw what Abigail Hearns had done and I knew I could do the same."

"Where is she now?" he asked.

"She's the tac officer of the destroyer _Tristram_. She's sure that she's going to be an admiral someday."

"And you?" he asked.

She chuckled. "Let me just get through the academy first, alright?"

They arrived at the pilot house.

"Do you know how long you'll be?" he asked.

"No idea, but not too long, I hope. I want to spend so more time with you," she said.

"I feel the same," he replied.

"When I'm done, I'll head back the dorm," she said.

#

The cadets of the academy flight squadron stood when Commander Patel, Lt. Lee, and Lt. Weston entered the ward room.

"At ease, take your seats."

They did so and Lt. Weston began his lecture. "We're here to discuss the first flight mission of the year: the Queen's birthday, on September fourteenth. Traditionally, the academy flight squadron opens the ceremonies. The people, the queen included, enjoy the loud, fast Javelins perform their acrobatic maneuvers in the airspace above Landing City. Her Majesty likes to see what Manticore is paying for; top notch performance and instruction of its midshipmen and women. We're not going to disappoint, are we?"

"No sir!" they chorused.

"Good, that's what I like to hear. Here's what we have in mind."

He pressed a button on his holo-lectern and the screen behind him illuminated.

#


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: I had a reviewer ask, "I thought that Hamish died?" No, he's alive. Please refer to _Uncompromising Honor_ , the next to last chapter titled **January 1923 Post Diaspora**. Thanks for your review!

 **#**

After the squadron meeting, Matt and Rachel picked up some sandwiches from the dining hall and made for the beach adjacent the academy marina. Clara followed at a discrete distance, alert, but enjoying the weather.

"Sorry, no rabbit rations," Rachel told Hipper.

"Has someone come up with the idea of treecat food? Like freeze-dried rabbit?" he asked.

Hipper looked at him in question and twitted his ears.

"Not that I know of," she replied.

Upon their arrival at the beach, they saw other couples at picnic tables, so they continued to the farthest end of the beach for more privacy. On the way, Clara nodded at an armsmen watching over his charge and his female companion and continued following Rachel. When they sat, she took off her shoes and wiggled her toes in the sand. Matt gestured toward the cadet, his date, and his armsmen they saw when they arrived.

"They really go with you everywhere?" he asked.

She nodded and glanced at Clara seated at a table not far from them. "They have to. They've sworn to God and their steadholder, or the Protector in my case."

"Are you in much danger?" he asked.

"Here, not so much. On Grayson, some. There's a lot of people who hate my dad and would use his family against him."

"Who's that over there?"

Rachel looked down the beach and waved. "That would be Bill Pemberly, son of Steadholder Childers."

He saw that her toenails were painted, and it brought a smile to his face.

"What?" she asked, noticing his smile.

"Your toes."

"Yep, five on each foot. Tomorrow I might decide on might on red or purple. I don't know how my toes would make anyone smile, aren't feet kind of a-"

She was interrupted when he kissed her. A whistle and catcall were heard from a far table. He pulled back and saw that she was visibly surprised and blushing.

"Does it surprise you that I wanted to do that?" he asked.

She nodded. "I don't know what I did to deserve it but thank you."

"You think you have to deserve kisses?" he asked, further amused.

"No… yes… I don't know," she shrugged. "And maybe I'm babbling, I do that when I'm flustered."

"I fluster you?"

"At the moment, yes, but in a good way."

Hipper chuffed and hopped off the table.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"'Cats couldn't care less about their people's romantic interests," she said. "The more you're around him, the more you'll get to know him. Treecats are uncomplicated, not a lot of ambiguity."

She jumped to her feet when Hipper hissed and yowled from a nearby clump of weeds. She ran towards the sound of his distress and saw his front foot caught in a crab's claw. Matt ran forward, stomped on the crab, and tossed it away. Hipper jumped into her arms and held up his foot.

"Aww, it got you," she murmured and gently kissed the barely-there mark on his foot.

Hipper purred at her and surprised Matt when he jumped into his arms and bumped his chin with his head.

"That's him saying thank you," she said.

Matt scratched the 'cat between his ears. "You're welcome."

#

As the sun set, Rachel returned to her room to get cleaned up for dinner. Hipper immediately jumped on Angie's bed to talk to Athena about his day on the beach. He held up his foot to show Athena where the crab got him.

"He got into it with a crab, but Matt was the hero of the day," Rachel said.

"How did he manage to get into it with a crab?" Angela asked.

"We were at the beach and he decided to explore," Rachel said.

"So that's where you've been."

"Correct, and before you twit me about it: he's a fantastic kisser and Hipper likes him."

Angela chuckled. "Well, you had a better day than me, frolicking on the beach with your gentleman friend. I just sat around my house, chatting with mom and dad. They asked about you, by the way. I even got in a nap."

"That's a good day, you're lucky that your home is a half hour away."

She gathered her shower bag and a change of clothes and left for the shower room. Clara followed and took her place at the shower entrance and Rachel continued to the showers. After a few minutes, she heard a " _What the…?"_ and _"Darn!_ "

She went inside to Rachel's stall and heard a few others expressing their displeasure from their stalls.

"M'lady?"

"The hot water cut off, just when I've got my hair full of shampoo of course!"

She glanced inside the stall and saw Rachel standing away from the cold spray but leaning over to rinse out her hair. "This is so annoying!"

"Would you like me to call someone, m'lady?"

Rachel chuckled. "No, maintenance isn't going to come out on a Sunday night to cadet dorm seventeen because I want hot water. I'm making do with this, but I'll send them a message when I'm done."

 **August 11, 1923 P.D., Gymnasium Four**

Matt had never been to any of the martial arts tournaments at the academy, held once a month. He took the mandatory, basic, hand-to-hand training all cadets had to take, but nothing beyond that. That night, as Rachel had explained, she would be under the watchful eyes of three coup de vitesse masters who would decide if would advance to black belt level. Coup practitioners from the Manticoran Navy and Army's Officer's Candidate Schools, Landing City University, Queen's College, and some planetary leagues were all in attendance. The academy team chatted with the other contestants and were given their match-ups. Matt watched Rachel and the others stretch, perform joint rotations, and check their ankle and wrist wraps. Hipper hopped in her lap when she sat down and accepted a bottle of water from the cadet next to her.

"Don't worry, she's good at this," Angela said from beside him.

"If you say so," he replied.

As soft-spoken and even-tempered as she was, how could she have ever become interested in such a sport?

"You'll see," Max said. "She tossed me to the floor quite easily last year."

A referee walked center mat and announced the first match of the evening. A fourth form from the academy and Landing City University student walked to the center of the mat, shook hands, and took their places on opposite sides. The referee walked to center of the mat and raised his hand. The two contestants joined him and took their stances. He looked at the contestants, brought his hand down, and stepped back. No words were said, but they stared at each other and Matt was surprised when the two started what he could only call an attack on the other. They grappled and exchanged elbow and knee strikes until the Landing City contestant performed a leg sweep on the academy contestant and brought him to the ground. He rolled as soon as he hit the mat, but the other one was faster and pinned him to the ground with a knee between the shoulder blades and held down his right arm with the other knee.

"Down! Point!" the referee announced.

The grapplers jumped to their feet and they both spoke to their coaches before resuming the match, which the Landing City student won, four points to one. The next match were two females, one of which he knew; Vanessa Reddick from his BuMed operations class. The match didn't last long, as Vanessa took an accidental knee to the face that left her with a bloody, broken nose. A sick bay attendant escorted her from the gymnasium, and her opponent was visibly upset at the accident.

The third match was Rachel's turn against a female from the Army's OCS. Hipper sat attentively on her chair and her armsmen stood alertly nearby. The referee began the match and they pounced. Rachel blocked elbow strikes, and her opponent blocked Rachel's leg strikes. Rachel didn't block in time and took a clearly painful punch to the ribs, but she continued and pressed her own return of elbow strikes and snuck in a knee strike that visibly slowed her opponent.

"Point!" the referee announced.

The match continued and became more aggressive. Rachel had her opponent in an arm and shoulder lock, while the other jabbed and wrapped a leg around Rachel's.

She wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and brought the wrapped leg up to collapse Rachel's leg to roll her down. Neither was aware that had accidently gotten her hand wrapped around Rachel's belt, effectively trapping her. Rachel knew she was going down; it was a good leg sweep, but she wondered why the other one was rolling so awkwardly with her.

Matt saw the two grapple to the edge of the mat, trip over each other's feet, and both went head first off the mat and onto the floor.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Max noted.

The OCS student sat up, her right arm hanging limply. Rachel was face-down, unmoving. Her armsmen and Hipper ran to her. The OCS student called for help. "She's hurt!"

The academy coach and two sick bay attendants ran to her as well. Nate gently patted her shoulder and called her name. A sick bay attendant ran a diagnostic scanner over her and the other took a neck brace from his aid bag.

The SBA with the scanner said, "Blow to the head, knocked out is all, but be careful with the neck brace."

"Got it, chief."

"That's all, he says," Matt grumbled and left the bleachers, with Angela and Max hurrying to catch up with him.

The SBA ran a med scanner over the other competitor. "Dislocated shoulder for this one."

She sighed. "Again."

Rachel's feet and hands moved. The SBA chief crouched next to her and shined a light into her eyes. "Unfocused, but good pupil reaction," he reported.

The chief moved away to check on the dislocated shoulder and Matt crouched down to Rachel's eye level. He patted her hand and with a gentle voice, "Rachel?"

She blinked slowly but didn't seem to be aware of what was going on around her.

"The hover-cots are on their way," the chief said.

"I can walk," the OCS student said as the SBA braced her arm so that it wouldn't move.

"Call it an over-abundance of caution, you took a hard fall to the floor too," the chief replied.

 **#**

She blinked and closed her eyes at the brightness of the room.

"Dim the lights," she heard Matt say.

She felt him take her hand and gently squeeze. "Sweetheart?"

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. "You called me sweetheart."

"It made you smile, so I'll do it often."

"I want to kiss you right now," she murmured.

"Will someone get a bowl for my vomit?" a voice from the other side of the curtain asked.

Matt slid the curtain aside and the competitor with the dislocated shoulder looked amused at the two.

"I take it you two are an item?" she asked and shifted, which caused to her flinch in pain.

"Just lie still and let the quick heal work," Matt said.

Commander Quick stepped into the treatment room. "Mr. Goodson is right, I want to send you back to the OCS with a healed shoulder," he said and then turned his attention to Rachel. "Miss Mayhew, I've seen you in here more than I care to."

"This is my fault," the OCS student offered. "I tried to drop and roll out of the arm lock she had me in, but I started to trip when I realized that my wrist was wrapped up in her belt. The ref would have seen that as cheating."

"Oh," Rachel mumbled.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's _coup_ , accidents happen."

"Indeed. You have a concussion and you lost consciousness, so you'll be staying here overnight for observation. Quick heal has already been administered, and Mr. Goodson will give you some analgesic for that bruise and bump on your head as well."

 **September 13, 1923 P.D.**

Late that afternoon, Lt. Weston strolled through the Javelin hangar and watched the cadets of the flight squadron apply the final additions of their chosen decorations adorning the fuselages of their craft. He stopped at Rachel's Javelin, where she was correcting the outline of a parachute, complete with a stick figure dangling from it. She stopped what she was doing and set the paint and rag aside.

"What do you think, sir?

"Amusing."

They glanced around the hangar and saw lightning bolts clutched in fists, hearts with wings, a tornado, and family crests on the other planes.

"You could have painted the Protector's crest and beat out all of them," he said.

She shrugged. "This is the limit of my artistic ability: a half circle, some lines, and a stick figure. Second, I don't like to be pretentious."

He nodded. "Very well, carry on. I'll see you bright and early at 0700."

She came to attention and saluted, he saluted, and she turned back to the plane to finish her work.

#

After dinner, she went down to the second deck of the dorm to spend some time with Matt before bedtime. It was a Friday night, and many cadets were somewhere else about the academy engaging in their own free-time activities: the gyms, pool, recreation hall, or the beach. Because of the airshow the next morning, she would be turning in at her normal time vice staying up late. She joined Matt on a ward room couch.

"Ready for your morning flight?" he asked and laid out his backgammon set.

She nodded. "It should be fun."

He nodded and gave her the dice cup. "When I checked my mail after dinner, there was a letter from my dad. He's going to be on planet tomorrow for a medical conference at Bassingford."

"That's great!" she said.

"I'd like for you to meet him, if you don't mind," he requested.

"Of course not, I'd like that," she replied. "I can arrange for him to stay at the Jason Bay house, if he'd like."

"I'll ask him."

She tossed the dice and the game began.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **September 14, 1923 P.D. Kreskin Field Javelin Hangar**

Commander Patel stood by as Lieutenants Weston and Lee inspected the formation of the cadet squadron and ground crew. When they finished, the Commander told them to stand easy and gather around him.

"I'm pleased to see that you've worn your best flight suits this morning. You'll want look your best when the Queen reviews you after the flight."

He cleared his throat and continued.

"I'm sure all of you know today's mission, but we'll go over it one more time. Lieutenant Lee and I will remain here at flight control, and Lieutenant Weston is today's mission leader. Alpha Flight leader is Cadet Yardley, and Bravo Flight leader is Cadet Mayhew. The most important aspect of today's maneuvers is the hard deck, I cannot emphasize it enough. For years, Landing City Flight Control and Palace Security have trusted that the academy's foremost concern is the safety and enjoyment of the thousands of spectators who come to watch the maneuvers. _Do not fly below the assigned minimum elevation_."

He paused when an air lorry from the dining hall arrived at the pilot house.

"When you've placed your aircraft in their designated area after the flight, Lieutenant Weston will form you up on the tarmac for the Queen's inspection. After, your roles as academy ambassadors kick in. For an hour, people will come to look at the Javelins, talk to you, and take photos. The ground crew will have brochures for academy potentials and flight caps for the kiddos. At nine a.m. you will board your aircraft and return to Kreskin Field. I trust everything is clear?"

"Aye sir!"

"Good. Now fall out, breakfast is waiting in the pilot house."

#

Rachel took a bite of pancake, placed her earbud in her ear, and called up Matt's number from her chrono.

" _Hey sweetheart, you didn't show for breakfast!_ "

"They're feeding us here at the field."

" _Ready to fly?_ "

"Always."

" _I talked to my dad this morning. He said thanks for the offer of the house, but he's staying at the Royal Hilton Arms, because that's where the conference is. However, he looks forward to meeting you."_

"So do I."

" _I have to go, they've announced the transports for Landing are loading up. Stay safe!"_

The call terminated and she returned to her breakfast.

#

"What do you think?" Matt asked his dad.

"I've never seen so much green grass in all my life, and I keep wantin' to reach for my mask," he replied.

Thousands of people gathered in Landing City's parks, green belts, and apartment and hotel balconies to watch the maneuvers. Those who couldn't would be able to watch could do so on their home HD viewers for networks who covered the event. From his hotel room balcony, Mr. Goodson and his son heard thundering in the distance and Mr. Goodson looked up at the sky.

"Doesn't look like a thunderstorm," he said.

"That's not thunder, it's the Javelins," Matt said.

The thundering sound grew louder, people started pointing at the sky, and the Javelins appeared. They flew over in four rows of seven to the far side of Landing, then broke off into two formations, one left and the other right. Both formations performed simultaneous barrel rolls as a group, then broke apart to line up one after the other.

"That's your girlfriend up there?"

"Yep, she's a flight leader today," he said proudly.

As each plane broke from the line, each Alpha Flight Javelin performed a Cuban Eight. Each Bravo Flight performed an Immelman, and then both flights performed inside loops before they grouped together once more. They paired off and performed a series of scissors, Alpha flight doing horizontal scissors, while Bravo flight performed rolling ones. When the scissors were done, they shot off into the distance, causing the crowds to wonder if the show was over. Thundering was heard and the planes reappeared. The squadron performed lazy eights, while Yardley and Rachel flew vertical at full power until their craft lost momentum and fell backwards, tail first. The crowds gasped at the daring maneuver. The noses dropped through the horizon to a vertical down position, did a 1/4 loop push to recover to level flight, and then rejoined the rest of the squadron who had returned to their formation of four rows of seven. The crowds clapped and cheered at the performance and watched as they slowed and prepped for landing at the Landing City runway.

"That was a sight," Mr. Goodson said and watched the crowd from his seventh-floor balcony.

"I'm going to the airfield, want to go?" Matt asked.

Mr. Goodson shook his head. "The conference starts at nine. I'll see you for lunch."

"Okay dad, see you later."

#

The cadets placed their helmets on their port wings and donned their flights caps and congratulated each other for a successful mission. Lt. Weston approached and shook their hands as well.

"Great flying, everyone. You've done the academy proud today. Her majesty will be here in a few minutes, so let's form up."

They lined up in two squads of fourteen, with Yardley and Rachel at the head of their squad. The Landing City Police kept the curious on-lookers on the other side of the field that separated them from the tarmac. The blue and silver air car with royal pennants crossed the field with a Palace Security follow car. The car lowered to the ground, and Queen Elizabeth exited her car, along with President Eloise Pritchard. Colonel Shemais and Eloise's guard followed and met with Lt. Weston. He stood at attention and executed a sharp salute.

"Your Majesty and Madame President, the cadets await your inspection," he said.

"Thank you, lieutenant. Shall we?"

They walked and stopped at Cadet Yardley.

"Your Majesty, I present Midshipman Yardley, Alpha flight leader for today," Lt. Weston said.

"That was excellent flying this morning, Mr. Yardley," Elizabeth said.

Lt. Weston nodded at him, indicating for him to reply. "Thank you, your majesty."

"Yardley… would that be the Yardley chain of shopping centers?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"They must be proud of you. Are they here today?"

"They are, your majesty."

"Then I won't be too long, I'm sure you want to spend some time with them. Good day, Mr. Yardley."

She moved down the squad and spoke to each cadet briefly before she moved to the second squad. She stopped at Rachel, who executed a sharp salute.

"Your Majesty, I present Midshipwoman Mayhew, Bravo flight leader for today," Lt. Weston said.

"Mayhew?" Eloise asked.

"That's right, Eloise, this is Ben's oldest," Elizabeth confirmed. "How are you today, sweetheart?"

Rachel felt the blush on her cheeks at being called _sweetheart_ by the Empress of the Star Empire, standing next to the President of Haven, while in front of her classmates. She was going to be twitted to no end.

 _She can call me anything she wants, I suppose, she is the empress after all_.

"I'm well, your majesty."

"I see by the _E_ on your shoulder board that you intend to be an engineer?" Eloise asked.

"Yes, Madame President."

"Impressive display today, Miss Mayhew," Eloise said.

"Indeed. Good day, Miss Mayhew," Elizabeth said.

Rachel saluted and waited while the rest of the squad was inspected.

#

Matt looked at his chrono and the door again. He and his father were in the Royal Hilton Arms lobby, waiting for Rachel so that they could go to lunch.

"She'll be here when she gets here, son. There's an important thing you should know: you'll always be waitin' on a woman."

She strolled through the glass double doors, Hipper in her arms, in what she had taken to wearing instead of a dress: a pale blue pant suit with a crisp white satin shirt and matching shoes. Nate and Noah followed behind.

Matt got to his feet. "There she is."

His dad slapped his back. "She's as pretty as a picture, well done."

He held out his hands for her and she gave him a quick kiss.

"That was some display today. Sometimes I can hardly believe that you're up there flying those things," he said. "Rachel, may I present my father, Doctor Stephen Goodson. Dad, meet Rachel Mayhew."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you. Matt has told me so much about you. This is Hipper," Rachel said and held out her hand.

Mr. Goodson kissed her hand, shook Hipper's extended one, and indicated for them to take seats.

"Would Spring Street Kitchen be alright for lunch?" Matt asked.

"You know this place better than me."

"Sounds great," Rachel answered.

"This is dad's first time on Manticore," Matt said.

"What do you think?" Rachel asked.

"I can see why you like it. Sunlight, green grass everywhere, fresh air, and I can smell the bay when I'm outside," Stephen replied. "I went to Masada on a relief mission a few years back, but it was nowhere as pleasant as this."

"My sister Theresa is here at Queen's College, she's thinking of living here after graduation," Rachel said.

"What does your father think of that?" Stephen asked.

She shrugged. "We're free to do as we please, but he'd rather have all of his family on Grayson."

Stephen nodded. "Understandable."

Matt's chrono chimed. "Hungry?"

"Famished," Rachel answered.

Outside, Rachel offered the use of a car, which Stephen accepted. "Is there usually so many people millin' about?"

"No, but it's a holiday weekend. The air show, the sting ship race, and the concerts bring in more people from around the planet," Rachel explained, and they got into the car.

Nate got into the driver's seat and set the safety and navigational controls, with Rachel and Hipper beside him. Noah and the Goodsons took the back seat and they headed for Spring Street Kitchen. When they arrived, all the sidewalk tables were full and there was a line waiting at the door.

"Um, Matt…" Rachel said.

"Don't worry, we'll get a table, trust me," he assured her.

When they approached the café's doors, Nate went inside to perform a security sweep while Noah stayed outside with her. A few minutes later, he returned. "The manager said that he's held a table for you."

"See?" Matt said and held the door for the group to pass through.

Inside, a waiter signaled to them and indicated a table. There was some grumbling from people waiting for seating, but what did they expect from one of the busiest weekends on Manticore? Three chairs and a high chair were waiting for them. When they sat, Nate and Noah stood at the wall behind them. The waiter removed the tray from the high chair, as Hipper didn't really need it.

"Hi Greg," Rachel said to the waiter.

"How as your flight?" he asked Rachel.

"It went well," she replied. "Were you able to watch?"

He shook his head. "No, we had to prepare for this lunch rush, and the dinner crowd that's going to arrive as well."

He activated the holo-menu on the table top and asked about drinks.

"Raspberry lemonade," from Greg.

"Iced tea," from Rachel.

"I'll have a tea as well," Stephen said.

"Very good," Greg said and left to get their drinks.

"I saw the Queen and President Pritchard reviewing your group," Matt said.

Rachel groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"What?" Matt asked

"There we were waiting for the Queen, when none other than President Pritchard arrived with her. Then she said, _that's right, Eloise, this is Ben's oldest,_ and _how are you today, sweetheart?_ I wanted to dig a hole right there and crawl into it."

"Isn't your father a friend of the queen? You know her, don't you?" Stephen asked.

"Yes, he is. Our family has met with hers a few times, but I wouldn't say I _know_ her. It's just that I had the flight of my life today, and to have my team mates hear that… I'm going to be twitted to no end, I just know it."

"It won't be that bad," Matt assured her.

"Oh? I've already learned that Logan can do an uncanny imitation of the queen," Rachel replied.

"Who's Logan?" Stephen asked.

"She would have been the bravo flight leader had I not been able to fly today," Rachel said.

Greg returned with their drinks and a small plate of celery chunks. "Are you ready to order?"

"Dad?"

"Yes, the spaghetti sounds good."

Greg nodded and looked to Rachel. "The beef stew."

"And I'll have the shrimp fried rice," Matt said.

#

When they returned to the hotel, Stephen returned to the conference room.

"Dad got a suite with two rooms, he wanted us to spend time together. It's really fancy, want to see it?"

"Sure."

So Rachel, Matt, two armsmen, and a treecat took the elevator to the seventh floor. Matt took a wristband from his pocket and swiped it over the door lock. When the door opened, they stepped inside and admired the splendor of the suite. Noah and Nate took places on either side of the door outside. Matt closed the door and Hipper made for the balcony.

"They're staying outside?" he asked.

"They generally don't come into private spaces unless they need to," she said.

"Well, I'm no security concern, all I want is some _kissin' and neckin'_ ," he said, mimicking his dad.

She giggled and took hold of his tie to pull him closer. "Some kissin and neckin' sounds great," she murmured.

#


	22. Chapter 22

Steaming keyboard alert: mature material in this chapter!

Chapter 22

 **Royal Hilton Arms, Room 723**

She lay in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder, reveling in the feel of their warm bodies cuddled close together. She traced patterns on his bare chest and smiled when he shuddered.

"Regrets?" he asked quietly.

"None."

He pressed a kiss against the top of her head and tilted her head so that she could look at him.

"Did it hurt?" he asked.

"Not enough to matter, and the ending made me forget all about it," she replied.

"So you liked it?" he asked.

"Wasn't it obvious?" she asked, amused. "Regrets?"

"Only one."

She sat up on an elbow and gave him a look to continue. He glanced at the edge of the sheet when it slipped down her breasts.

"My first time should have been with you," he confessed.

"Is it any of my business to ask who it was?" she inquired.

He sighed. "Diane Kukic, from our year."

She tried to remember the name or face, but there were over 3400 third forms after all.

"Tall, red hair…" he prompted.

"Oh, the one that's always bragging about karate and her family being generations of lawyers! She's in our Tactics class."

"That's the one," he confirmed. "I thought she really cared about me, but I was just a curious fling to her. She's got her claws into some other unsuspecting sod, the poor guy."

"Want me to throw her around a bit?" she asked, her voice playful.

He snorted. "No, she's no longer a concern of mine, and certainly not worth all that trouble. Now, enough about Miss Kukic; I have you here with me. What's next on the agenda?"

"A warm bath; I do have some soreness, and I'm hungry," she admitted and Hipper scampered into the room and onto the bed. He rubbed his face against her cheek and she could feel his happiness for her.

He signed, _Is very good that you have found your mate. Your mind glow is best when you are with him._

Her eyes opened wide and she signed, _My mate? Not just that we mated, but do you mean my husband in the future?_

Hipper nodded knowingly. _The people know these things. He loves you but is unsure to say it because of your father._

Matt chuckled when he saw their conversation. "Looks like I need to learn to sign."

Hipper nodded in agreement and flitted his ears at him.

"I'll start you a warm bath and look at the room service menu, how does that sound?" he asked.

He left the bed, uncaring of his nudity, and picked up the trail of clothes that led to the room. How carried away had they gotten that she barely remembered shedding her clothes? He placed their clothes on the bed with a wink and started the water in the tub from the ensuite. He returned with a towel wrapped around his waist and returned to the living room area to peruse the menu selections.

"Not too much, we have that reservation at Regiano's," she reminded him.

"Fruit and cheese tray?" he inquired.

"Sounds good."

She slid from the bed and went to the ensuite to find a fragrant, steaming, bubbly bath waiting for her. She dipped her toes in to test the water, approved of how it felt, and sank to her neck in the bath. It felt marvelous to her _private parts_ (as her mothers would say) of her body. She leaned back, closed her eyes, and her memory drifted back to how those private parts became sore.

 _His kisses drifted to her neck, and she shuddered at the feel of his lips at the sensitive spots just below her ears. Rather shamelessly, she straddled his thighs and gave his neck the same treatment._

" _I'm going to take a liberty," he whispered, and she felt his hands on her breasts._

 _She nodded and they became lost to each other's lips. She gasped into his kiss when she felt his hands on her skin and gently massaged her breasts. She wondered when he had unbuttoned her shirt, but did it matter? What he was doing felt so good and she enjoyed the desire blossoming inside of her. She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands up and down his chest and stomach, admiring his fit form._

" _Like what you see?" he asked._

 _She took her bottom lip into her teeth, nodded, and returned to his neck. She smiled in feminine satisfaction at his trembling response and felt his hands move up her back and unclasp her bra. The satin and lace dropped to their laps and he drew her closer to bring his mouth to her breasts. She couldn't help but moan at the feel of his lips as they moved over her sensitive skin. She never thought her breasts were all that impressive, but evidently, he thought so by the way he paid such attention to them! He grunted when she shifted and she pulled back, thinking she had done something to make him uncomfortable. She looked down when he pressed on the bulge in his trousers._

" _Oh."_

" _This is what you do to me, how you make me feel," he murmured and returned his face to her breasts._

" _Does it hurt?" she asked, worrying his ears with a gentle caressing of her lips._

" _In the best way," he replied._

" _Can I… help?" She blushed harder, if that was even possible at this point._

" _That's up to you, but I'd like that a lot."_

 _When his trouser buttons were undone, he lifted his hips and slid the trousers down enough for his erection to be displayed. She slowly, but gently took hold of him and moved her hand around, exploring the feel of soft skin around such hardness. His hips twitched and he moaned and grunted._

" _Back and forth, yes, like that," he breathed and moved his hips with her strokes._

 _He returned to her breasts and slid his hands down the back of her trousers. The sensation caused her to moan and writhe on his lap. He stopped what he was doing and stopped her hands._

" _Not like this," he gasped and stood with her legs wrapped around his hips. "I want to make love to you, sweetheart, the right way. Not a quick tumble on the couch."_

" _I want that too," she replied with a kiss._

 _He carried her to bedroom and lay her down on the bed. He dropped his trousers and joined her on the bed._

" _Are you sure?" he whispered._

" _Very much," she answered._

 _He slowly drew her trousers and panties off her legs and dropped them to the floor. He paused and looked at her in wonder, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. She blushed so hard she thought she would spontaneously combust and felt the need to cover up, so she reached for a sheet._

" _Don't, you're gorgeous," he said, as if reading her mind._

 _He shifted to rest between her legs and returned his attention to her breasts._

" _Hold on to me," he suggested softly._

 _She ran her hands around his sides to his shoulders. He took hold and placed himself to enter her. He took a breath and kissed her as he slid inside of her. She gasped and arched her back at the newness of the sensation: the tight feel of him inside of her, and the brief sting when her barrier broke._

" _Oh God, you feel perfect," he said breathlessly, and kissed her again._

 _She shifted her hips when she felt the need to move. He rested on his elbows and rolled his hips, looking down where their bodies met. Her unpracticed motions soon moved with his rolling hips, both repeating whispers of affection and lust as they took their pleasure of each other. He started thrusting harder and faster and called out her name, and his face contorted in ecstasy as he climaxed. Her eyes opened wide when she felt a growing, hot, electric feeling where he continued to move in and out of her._

" _Come on, let it go," he encouraged._

 _Her back arched and her nails dug into his back when her climax hit._

" _Yes woman, feel it!" he urged._

 _She moved her hips furiously with his to ride out the pleasure, groaning and calling out his name as her own ecstasy faded. He gave a few more thrusts, shuddered, and withdrew. He nuzzled her breasts, kissed her, and moved to lay beside her._

" _Thank you, that was wonderful," she said softly, her eyes a bit watery after the explosive feeling of a climax for the first time._

 _He gave her a gentle smile and pulled her closer. "You're welcome."_

Presently, she sat up when the door chime for the suite sounded. The water had cooled a bit and she saw a damp towel hung by the shower.

"Food's here," Matt called out, followed by Hipper's chirp.

A few minutes later, she was dressed and joined with Matt and Hipper in the living room area, where they were enjoying fruit and celery. She sat close to him on the couch.

"Just so you know, I love you," she said and gave him a lingering kiss.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, because I feel the same," he said and returned her kiss.

#

At six p.m. Dr. Goodson returned to his room. Matt was resting with his feet up on the couch table, Rachel was sitting beside him, and both she and Hipper were signing. A plate with remnants of fruit and cheese was on the table.

"Hi dad."

"How was the conference?" Rachel asked.

"Interestin' and informative, thank Tester," he replied and laid his briefcase on the suite's desk. "I was worried about comin' all the way to Manticore and bein' bored out of my mind all weekend. Those armsmen been standin' out there all day?"

"Yes, but they're used to it. They don't come into private areas unless they're asked," Rachel explained.

"They're teaching me how to sign," Matt said.

Hipper nodded and gave the sign for _yes._

"How's he doin'?" Stephen asked.

"Your son's a smart cookie, he'll pick it up in no time," Rachel said and winked at Matt.

"I was talkin' with some fellas at my table today, and they said that the place we're goin' to is the best restaurant on the planet," Stephen said.

"I think they do the best steak," Rachel said.

"I've never been there," Matt added.

"The fellas also said that it would be impossible to get a reservation this weekend," Stephen noted.

Rachel sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "I avoid pretension ninety-nine percent of the time, but we wanted to treat you to the best place on Manticore, so I dropped my name. Please don't think less of me, but—"

Stephen held up his hand. "My son wouldn't be with a snotty woman, Miss Mayhew. You can't help the name you have and who your father is, but I'm pleased to see that it hasn't gone to your head."

"I invited my sister too, if you don't mind."

Stephen chuckled. "What man wouldn't want to spend the evening with two pretty women? Lemme get a quick shower."

Rachel rose from the couch and opened the suite's door. "Come on you two, get off your feet for a bit."

Nate and Noah looked at each other and stepped inside the suite. Matt was on the couch signing with Hipper and they heard the shower from an adjoining bedroom. They relaxed in the chairs by the balcony.

"If I may?" Nate asked.

Rachel nodded. He took off his shoes and rubbed the balls of his feet against the carpet. Noah unbuttoned his jacket and relaxed with a glass of tea from the drink service on the small table between them.

"Will would be having conniptions if he saw you two," she chuckled.

#

After dinner, Matt kissed each of Rachel's hands and pulled her closer to kiss her cheek and rest his forehead against hers.

"I want to be with you again tonight," he admitted.

She sighed. "Me too, but I can't share your bed with your dad in the next room. Spend some time with him, you won't get to see him again until next June. I'm going to the Jason Bay home with my sister; something's wrong and I think she wants me to help sort it out."

"See you in the morning?" he asked.

"I'll be here after breakfast," she said and gave him a last, lingering kiss. "I love you."

Theresa narrowed her eyes at Rachel. Her normally reserved sister was interacting with a man so intimately in public! Their armsmen and Mr. Goodson were there as chaperones, so to speak, but still! She glanced at Nate and Noah, who acted as if nothing of importance was going on.

"Somethin' wrong, Miss Mayhew?" Dr. Goodson asked.

"No sir, I'm fine. Did you enjoy dinner?" she replied.

Mr. Goodson was pleased to discover that this Mayhew daughter, too, was just as sweet as her sister.

"Yes, that was a darn fine steak," he answered.

#

When they returned to the room, Matt took off his shoes and tie and flopped on the couch. He turned on the HD viewer and flipped through channels until he came to a replay of the afternoon's sting ship race. His father sat next to him and turned off the viewer with the remote controller.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure dad, what is it?"

"I like your young lady."

"I'm glad you do, she's important to me."

"Your personal life is none of my business, but I just need you to be sure about gettin' your heart wrapped up in a woman, 'specially if you're intimate with her."

"I didn't say anything!"

"You don't need to; a father knows these things. Was it your first time?"

Matt felt his cheeks flush. "No. That was a mistake."

"No? Son, I hope you're not gallivantin' around, hoppin' into the bed of any pretty young woman that twitches her hips at you."

"No, Dad, I'm not. That's sounds so crude, and I wouldn't be disrespectful of Rachel like that."

"That's a relief to hear. Now, what's this about a _mistake woman_?"

Matt sighed, ran his hands through his hair, and told him all about Diane Kukic.

"Well, some women have less sense than others," his dad advised.

"Rachel offered to throw her around a bit."

"Sounds like a quality woman to me. You were a gentleman with Miss Mayhew?"

"Of course."

"I'm not goin' to fuss too much; a man needs some experience before he settles down. A woman expects good lovin' from a husband."

"Dad, stop now, _please_."

#


	23. Chapter 23

Some spicy material in this chapter too. Thanks to reader Warpy for reminding me to include warnings!

Chapter 23

 **Harrington Home at Jason Bay**

Rachel and Theresa sat on the patio overlooking the bay with bottles of Old Tilman's. The moonlight reflected off the water, resulting in sparkling water as far as the eye could see. They heard waves breaking on the beach, and Hipper was scampering about, prowling after the night bugs that flitted about the grounds. Theresa looked at her sister. Her head was resting on the arm of the chaise, her eyes were closed, and she lay across the chaise in an untidy sprawl.

"Okay sis, spill it."

Rachel opened one eye and looked at her.

"Spill what? My beer? If I do, I'll have to get up and get some more. It doesn't do to waste good beer."

Theresa laughed and she realized that she missed her sister's brand of humor, a humor that matched their dad's kind.

"Did you?"

"Did I what? You're going to have to be more specific."

Theresa huffed. "Did you and he _do it?_ "

Rachel cleared her throat. "If by _do it_ , meaning, did we engage in sexual intercourse; then yes."

Theresa sputtered. "When?"

Rachel laughed. "What do you mean _when?_ Do you want a minute-by-minute replay of my afternoon?"

Theresa rolled her eyes, tossed Rachel's legs aside, and joined her on the chaise lounge.

"Alright, you intrusive wench," Rachel teased, "it was this afternoon."

"Okay, swamp witch, how was it? Did it hurt? And did you… _you know?_ "

"Aren't you the curious one?"

"I'm going to be a virgin the rest of my life it seems, so—"

Rachel held up her hand. "Come on, you're nineteen, in college, and you have plenty of time to find the right man to-"

"Pluck my flower? _Riiight._ You're over the hill at twenty, in the strictest, most disciplined environment I can think of, and you're still getting together with someone. I feel like I'm wearing male-be-gone perfume or something."

Rachel's lips twitched. Theresa could be dramatic. " _Stop._ You have a strong personality and our name tends to intimidate people, but don't stop being yourself. Some lucky man will realize how great you are, I know it."

"How did you meet Matthew? Aren't there over 11,000 of you at the academy?"

Rachel smiled in memory of the morning he asked to walk her to breakfast. "He asked to walk me to breakfast."

"That's it?" Theresa asked.

"That's it," Rachel confirmed and looked closely at her sister. "Has someone caught your eye? You wouldn't be so worked up about someone unless he's caught your interest."

Theresa nodded. "He's in my statistics class."

"Perhaps you should make your interest known," Rachel suggested. "Haven't you been on Manticore long enough to see that sometimes women make the first move?"

Theresa looked unsure, and then considered her confident sister. "All right, I'll try."

"What's Mister Statistics name?"

"Tim Abernathy. He can do long division in his head and he's on the college boxing team."

"So during your statistics class, ask him if he would like to join you for lunch. Easy."

"If you say so."

Rachel chucked her on the arm. "You're a Mayhew. Be brave, be bold."

"I'm not like you."

"Of course not. I'm me, and you're you. A wonderful you, and if this Tim Abernathy has any sense, he'll see that too."

Noah's voice was heard behind them, startling them both. Theresa fumbled her bottle and Rachel tripped over a footstool.

"Sweet tester, Noah, make some noise next time!" Rachel exclaimed.

Hipper scampered past them, chittering and tail flitting, into the home.

"My apologies. Mr. Goodson is waiting in the Blue Room."

"He's here?!"

Noah nodded. Rachel grabbed Theresa's hand and they left the patio.

In the Blue Room, Matt paced and looked around at the mementos and photos in the room. He saw photos of Steadholder Harrington, her family, and photos of her with friends. He saw one and had look closer, amazed at what he saw: a group photo of Admiral Harrington with Queen Elizabeth, President Eloise Pritchard, Rachel's father, and an admiral from the Erewhon Navy. Hipper hopped on top of a table and gestured at a photo of Rachel and her siblings.

"Great picture, huh?" Rachel's voice asked from the doorway.

He turned and saw Rachel and her sister walking into the room. Rachel reached for him and pulled him closer for a welcoming hug.

"I'm just going to… go somewhere else. See you in the morning," Theresa said and started for the door.

"Good night and remember what we talked about," Rachel said over her shoulder and returned her attention to him. "I thought you were spending time with your dad."

"He went to bed, and he understands that I want to spend time with you. I'll see him tomorrow."

"Want to sit on the patio? The bay looks amazing," she suggested.

"I don't care where we go, as long as it's with you," he replied.

She took his hand and led him through the spacious, elegant home that spilled out into a large patio. They settled on a chaise lounge and he settled her feet on his lap. They heard a throat clearing from the doorway.

"Can I get you or your guest anything?" a woman asked.

Matt shook his head.

"No, if we want anything, I'll tend to it. It's late, won't you turn in?" Rachel suggested.

"Very well, m'lady. Good night."

"Good night. Tell Mr. Hoskins hello for me when you see him."

Mrs. Hoskins nodded and left the patio.

"The housekeeper."

He nodded and gazed at her from head to foot, liking the white linen capris and flowing, peach colored satin shirt. Her hair was down, and she was barefoot. He massaged her feet and grinned at the purple polish on her toes.

Eaten alive with curiosity, Theresa carefully opened her window and listened to the conversation on the patio. She knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping, but at the same time, she was glad she chose a room by the patio!

"What would you be doing had you not attended the academy?" he asked.

"I'd be called Steadholder Mayhew vice Midshipwoman Mayhew."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Dad wanted me to step into the role, but I was already well into the academy. He knows how well I'm doing and how hard I'm working. He thought about posing the question to Theresa, but her heart wouldn't have been in it. From all accounts, Jeanette is doing a bang-up job. Wages are up and crime is down at the steading."

"One wouldn't know by looking at you that you're one of the top third forms at the Royal Manticoran Naval Academy. Smart, driven, and you still manage to stay sweet."

"You really know how to turn a girl's head with pretty words," she teased. "But thank you, I do work hard."

"I can barely see the scar, but is this where the metal plate was applied to your bone last year?"

"That tickles! Yes, that broken leg held up my black belt progress."

"You have to know that it's impressive that you even have a belt in that sport, although I dislike seeing you beaten up."

"We don't see it as getting beaten, it's self-defense _and_ a sport to us."

Theresa agreed with Matt. She hated it if she so much as stubbed a toe. She considered walking around campus exercise enough for her, thank you very much, although her room mate was trying to get her into tennis.

"What did you see in me that made you want to get to know me _._ Please, be honest."

"Hmm… it was a morning a few days after classes resumed. I saw you at physical training, and you fell on your rear in the mud after that obstacle course. I couldn't help but think that you could have been home with your family, living the life of a pampered princess, but there you were in the mud."

"Then at breakfast, you came to our table to greet Diego, and you were smiling that pancakes were being served. Something as simple as pancakes made you happy. You sat with your friends and smiled at me from across the dining hall. I was a goner from that point on."

There was silence and then Theresa heard shifting on the chaise lounge, kissing sounds, and pleasured utterances she had never heard her sister make.

"I want to make love to you," Rachel murmured.

Theresa pulled her head back from the screen. So people really did say that, not just those actors from those programs she watched! Would she herself ever have the nerve to say that to a man? It took the right man to bring out those feelings, she supposed. She heard their footsteps leave the patio, then she saw Rachel hand in hand with him when they passed her room.

" _Look, no trail of clothes this time_ ," Rachel said.

The door down the hallway opened, then closed. Hipper scurried into her room and joined her on the bay window.

"Evening, fuzzybutt."

He grinned, flitted his ears, and looked to the bed.

"No, I can't sleep right now. I'll lie down in a bit."

He leaned against her and started purring.

 _I wish I was confident of myself as she is!_

#

He woke to sunlight streaming through the bedroom drapes and the scent of floral shampoo. He yawned and looked at his bedmate, deep in sleep. Hair spread out across the pillow, even in sleep she was a lovely sight: she was on her front, sheet down around her hips, her right leg hiked up, and she cuddled her pillow. His gaze followed the gentle arch of the small of her back that disappeared under the sheet. He rose from the bed and went to the shower, which was as luxurious as everything else in the home. He started the shower and his thoughts went back to the night before.

As amazing as their first time with each other had been, the previous night was indescribable. They took their time with each other, taking more time to discover secret places on each other' bodies that brought the most pleasure. She sweetly, mercilessly exploited all his favorite places until he was ready to explode. When he asked if she wanted to be on top, she raised an eyebrow and settled on top of him; the action eliciting mutual, sensual appreciation of each other's bodies. She leaned on his chest, eyes closed and head back, taking her pleasure as she pleased with bold rolling of her hips. When she came undone, laid bare to him and expressing her ecstasy quite vocally, it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, let alone feel.

He dropped a washcloth and it fell against his erect (again!) penis before falling to the floor with a plop. _Why can't you behave yourself_ , he demanded of his unruly appendage.

"Mind if I join you?" the object of his memories asked, grinning from the other side of the shower door.

He opened the door and she stepped in. She stepped under the stream to soak her hair and sigh at the feel of the hot water. She briefly looked at the shampoo bottle and decided that it was acceptable. She applied some to her hair and started a lather.

"Allow me," he said, and his hands took her place.

He gently messaged her scalp and worked the shampoo through her voluminous hair.

She sighed and let her head fall back. "It feels better when someone else does it."

"Does it now."

"I've been thinking of getting my hair cut," she said.

"Don't you dare," he replied.

"Not short, just a little shorter," she returned. "You didn't notice, but my sister did. She said it's easier to deal with."

She rinsed her hair and reached for the shower gel and sponge. As she lathered her body, she glanced at his erection and her lips twitched.

"Again?" she asked.

"It's got a mind of its own," he sighed. "And it doesn't help to see you all naked with your hands running over your body."

"I'm not running my hands all over my body, I'm—"

She dropped the sponge with a surprised squeak when he pinned her to the shower wall and they became lost to each other's kisses.

"I've got a daring idea, are you game?" he asked.

Eagerly she nodded, with lust and excitement in her eyes.

"I love this side of you," he praised and drew her right leg around his waist. "Hang on."

He took himself in hand and guided his erection to her and slid in. She breathed a _yes_ and let her head fall against his shoulder. He pumped into her with purpose, his ears singing with her accolades of what he was doing to her. He had never felt more like a man that at that moment.

#

Late that afternoon, Angela returned to her room from a tennis game when she heard Rachel's laughter. She walked in to find Rachel and Hipper watching a video recording of Benjamin and Elaine Mayhew. She turned off the viewer and sat back in her chair, shaking her head.

"Where have you been all weekend? You vanished after the air show, people have asked after you, and you missed church!" Angela declared and removed things from her gym bag.

For the first time in her life, she missed church. Darn it! _Tester forgive me!_

"Mostly with Matt. His dad came from Grayson for a conference, and I got to meet him."

"Did you have fun? What did you do?" Angela inquired.

"Why yes, I did. We uh… we-"

Angela made a go on motion with her hand. "Went to the museum? Took in a show? Out to eat?"

 _I swear she's just like Theresa!_

"Yes, we ate. Mostly, we shared a bed."

Angela's eyebrows went up. "All weekend?"

"… and a shower."

Angela barked out a laugh and gave her a quick hug. "Damn, I'm impressed and glad for you. Now, what was so funny on your viewer?"

"My mom is pregnant."

"How old is she?"

"She's 40; dad, 52."

"Still getting it on? Wow, you Graysons are a diligent bunch."

Angela had a point. She certainly appreciated Matt's diligence.

 _Did she make the move, or dad?_ Inwardly she shuddered, and desperately tried to think of something else.

#


	24. Chapter 24

_Slice of life chapter… my steaming keyboard needs a chance to cool off._

 **November 18, 1923 P.D. Dorm 17 Ward Room**

That night, all of Rachel's friends sang a happy birthday song, and Angela presented a cake topped with 21 candles. When it was on the table in front of her, Matt kissed her cheek.

"Make a wish," he suggested.

She closed her eyes and considered the silly tradition but made a wish anyway. She opened her eyes and blew out the candles.

"Hmm… I like older women," Matt said and passed out pieces of cake that Angela had sliced.

Rachel rolled her eyes and bit into her piece. He placed a small box in front of her and sat down next to her.

"I have another present for you this weekend," he said quietly, where only she could hear, "but I wanted you to have this one now."

She removed the ribbon and bow and opened the box. Resting on soft material was a topaz and gold teardrop pendant on a delicate gold chain.

"It's beautiful, thank you," she said softly and gave him a kiss.

"I know we can't wear jewelry in uniform, but when we're not in uniform…"

"I'll wear it, gladly."

Rachel and Matt were no longer concerned about their relationship getting in the way of their studies. If anything, their grades and performances improved. Matt's confidence was sky-high, and Rachel felt as if she was finally becoming the person she was meant to be. _Is this what's it's like when you find the one you're meant to be with?_ She looked about the ward room at the couples here and there, stopping at Angela and Zack Mayfair, a Communications cadet from Sphinx. He had admired Angela from afar since first year, but she had been with Diego, so all he could do was admire from afar. In October, he got up the guts to make his interest known to her pretty, vivacious friend. Angela was glad he did.

"Remember this time last year?" Diego asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Do I ever."

Max took a board game from one of the ward room cabinets. "How about a game?"

"The last we played that, there was a huge fight!" Angela exclaimed.

"Well, at least no one was slammed to the floor!" Max protested and winked at Rachel.

"I was accused to stealing from the bank," Rachel dead-panned.

"And you said I was hoarding properties," Diego retorted.

"Alright then, let's study for the big test coming up for Naval Operations. We can quiz each other," Rachel suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Angela said and moved the now-empty cake plate aside.

#

Rachel sat at a wardroom table for the traditional Friday night poker game. Matt volunteered for sick call duties that night for extra credit, to leave his weekend free.

"You're coming to the house tomorrow, right?" Angela asked. "Mom thinks you and Matt are an adorable couple."

"Yes, when we get settled in at Jason Bay, we'll head right over," Rachel said.

Rachel felt a familiar twitch over her eyebrow. She thought her little brothers were adorable; treecat kittens were irresistibly adorable. However, she considered herself far from adorable. Grown women, who occasionally fell in the mud and took punches to the head, weren't adorable. Angela chuckled and dealt a card. Rachel saw Hipper and Athena scuttle to the far side of the ward room and engage in a game of keep-away tag with a balled-up sheet of paper. She put her cards down. "Hey you two, want to toss around a frisbee?"

The two 'cats immediately stopped what they were doing and stood on their hind-legs at attention, eyes eager and ears forward. Frisbee was a magical word among treecats.

" _Bleek!_ " from both.

Angela put her cards down as well. "I take that as a yes."

They scampered and danced around Rachel when she retrieved her frisbee from her locker and headed down the stairs with Angela. Clara followed and leaned against the building, ready to watch her first treecat frisbee take-away match. In the courtyard area adjacent the dorms, Rachel and Angela took opposite sides of the grassy area. Rachel prepared to sling the frisbee, smiling at the 'cats hopping in anticipation. They charged toward her with joyous _bleeks!_ When they were within leaping distance, she tossed it to Angela. The 'cats hissed playfully at being tricked, and Hipper jumped on her shoulder long enough to smack her face with his tail and resume the chase.

Soon after, Chris Vogel (a second form) joined them with his 'cat Jack. "I thought something was wrong when he started patting my cheek and pulling on my sleeve."

Jack joined the chase with his own unique _bleek_. Chris took a side opposite the other two and the game continued.

Athena threw the frisbee to Jack, but it was intercepted by Hipper, who tossed it to back to Athena. Jack yowled in consternation and chased after Athena, but she was older and craftier. She hopped atop Rachel's shoulder and waited before dropping it into Rachel's hands.

"Hey!" Angela called out. "Traitor!"

Athena bleeked and hopped off Rachel's shoulder a second before Hipper and Jack pounced. They hit her chest at full speed, and with an off-balance " _oof!_ " down she went.

"You little devils!" she shouted when they scampered away with impudent flitting of tails.

Angela, Jack, and some cadets watching from windows laughed uproariously. She climbed to her feet and brushed herself off. The frisbee had floundered away during the tackle, which caused Jack and Hipper to pounce for it at the same time. However, Hipper was bigger and had a longer leap, so he got to it first. Not to be out done, Jack wrapped his tail around Hipper's back leg as he tried to toss it to Athena. Hipper squawked in surprise and the frisbee floundered away. Jack pounced on it and with three neat leaps over and around Athena and Hipper, he leaped into Chris' waiting arms and held up the frisbee.

Athena chuffed and sat down. _Beaten by a kitten_ , she signed.

 _He will have a fine story to tell_ , from Hipper.

Athena flitted her tail. _Agreed. Well done, kitten._

Jack hopped from Chris' arms and nuzzled both other cats before rejoining his person. "Thanks you two, that was fun," he said and left with a wave.

Angela gestured to Rachel's head. "There, above your left eyebrow."

Rachel felt the area and blood was on her fingers. Hipper and Athena patted her thighs and looked at her in concern. She knelt to their level and cuddled with them a bit. "I'm fine, it's just a scratch."

They flicked their ears and patted her legs again to make sure that she wasn't angry or hurt. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Can I see?" Matt asked from behind them.

"Done for the night?" she asked.

He gently took hold of her chin and tilted her head to see the bloody area from the dorm building's night lights.

"Quite a scratch you've got there," he said. "Come with me, I'll take care of it."

Hipper hopped on his shoulder and Clara followed.

"That was quite a sight, m'lady."

She looked sideways at Clara. "It was, wasn't it? However, you should see it with a _dozen_ 'cats."

In Matt's ward room, he led her to a seat and went to his room. Hipper climbed into her lap and allowed Diego and Lee to scratch behind his ears. He returned a minute later to see Lew and Diego chatting with her. He sat down and held up a cotton swab and small jar.

"This will only take a second," he said.

He dipped the swab in the jar and dabbed the scratch with it. She twitched and jerked her head back. Hipper flitted his ears at the jar in his hand and patted her thigh.

"That stings!"

"Sweetheart, you parachuted into the bay with a broken leg. You've been knocked unconscious during that mutually assured destruction you enjoy so much. A little antiseptic bothers you that much?"

"Yes, it stings," she stated.

" _It stings,_ " echoed both Diego and Lew.

"Very funny. Just get it over with, please?" she asked.

She exhaled loudly when he swiped the swab over the scrape and kissed her cheek when he was finished. "All done."

She stood with Hipper in her arms. "I'm returning to my poker game, good night."

#

After breakfast the next morning, Rachel, Matt, Noah, and Clara all loaded into a car and went to Jason Bay.

"It's great to have somewhere to go, isn't it?" Rachel asked.

"Definitely," Matt agreed.

"It's pleasant," Noah added and looked sideways at Clara.

She rubbed the scrapes above her eyebrow.

"Don't scratch that," he advised.

"I know, but it itches," she replied.

"It needs some more antiseptic," he returned.

She sighed and they stopped at a market for some food and drinks to have over the weekend. When they pulled into the parking garage, Mrs. Hoskins met them at the doors.

"Good morning to all of you! It's so good to see you, this home is too quiet," she said.

Rachel shook her hand and they all went into the home. When Rachel and Matt took the bags of food to the kitchen Mrs. Hoskins tutted at the trouble they went through.

"It's not trouble, ma'am. The market is on the way and we enjoy it," Matt said.

Rachel agreed. "We don't get to choose our meals at the academy; you either eat what's served or not eat."

"What would you like for dinner this evening, m'lady?"

"We're having dinner at the Truman's," Rachel replied.

"Very well, what about tomorrow?"

Rachel looked at Travis and he shrugged a response.

"Soup and chicken salad sandwiches for lunch, and… hmm… spaghetti for dinner?"

"Very good, m'lady."

She left the kitchen to make sure Noah and Clara were situated. He removed a portable first aid kit from his knapsack and held up a swab and antiseptic. She sighed and held still as he applied it.

"It doesn't sting as much," she said.

"Because it's healing," he replied. "You plan on having babies, right? Well, that hurts much worse than antiseptic on a scratch."

"Yeah, but there's drugs for birth, or tubing to avoid it completely, or—"

She stopped at the disturbed look on his face.

"You don't like babies?" she asked.

He shook his head and kissed her cheek. "No, I love babies. The thought of tubing sounds so—"

"Not right somehow, but if I woman can't carry a baby, there's the option of tubing," she said.

"So you do want babies?" he asked.

She nodded and got a faraway look in her eyes. "I want to sit around and make baby clothes with my mothers and sisters, pick out nursery stuff, feel the baby kicking—"

She was interrupted by his fervent kiss, and he stopped to rest his forehead against hers.

"You would be breathtaking," he stated.

"That's sweet, but I would also like to be married first," she said.

He chuckled. "That's a given. If you'd have me, I'd marry you tomorrow," he said matter-of-factly.

Her eyes went wide. "Cadets can't be married."

"I know. I'll wait until we leave, if you'll have me."

She knew how fast and hard her heart was pounding. "You keep saying _if I'll have you_. Of course I will, how can you not know that?"

He let out a breath and held her close. "First, a man likes to be sure of these things. Secondly, we've got a whole year and half left at the academy."

She shrugged. "So? Time is passing by fairly quickly; to me, anyway."

"So you'll be mine?" he asked.

He sounded like one of those silly cards that elementary school kids passed around on Valentine's Day.

"Again, _yes_ , how can you not know that! I'm sorry that I didn't make you feel sure enough. We can talk to my dad when we go home this summer, how does that sound?"

"That sounds like the best thing I've ever heard."

He held up a chocolate candy and when she opened her mouth, he tossed it in.

"And here I was thinking that you only wanted me for sex," he teased.

She chewed, nodded, and considered his statement. "Well, your sex is rather lovely, so I think I'll keep you."

He took her hand and led her from the kitchen. "Bedroom, now."

His ardor made her giggle all the way to the bedroom. Inside, he shut the door with his foot and started removing his clothing. "I want you so much after all that talk in the kitchen… you've made me very happy, and I'm going to show you just how happy I am."

His shirt dropped to the floor, along with her skirt. She bit her lip when she saw his erection jut out, looking as if it was threatening to break through his trousers. Wordlessly, they came together in a furious exchange of passionate kisses. He picked her up and carried her to the bed.

#

Noah joined Clara on the front veranda and handed her a bottle of juice.

"They're rather… vocal today," he said with a slight blush to his cheeks. This was the hardest aspect of the job. He had known Rachel since she was seven, and never in a thousand years would he have ever thought to hear her appreciation of a man's bedroom talents. _Well, she's grown up, hasn't she?_

She shrugged. "They're young and in love, I say let them enjoy it. Thank tester she has an implant, so she won't turn up pregnant."

"I overheard some of their conversation when I walked by the kitchen. He's going to speak to her father about something more permanent when they go home this summer."

"An engagement?"

Noah nodded. "I think so."


	25. Chapter 25

**November 23, 1923 P.D.**

Rachel and her companions arrived at the Truman home in time for lunch. Angela and Zach were on the front patio with Athena and Mr. Truman. They waved when they left the car and Matt shook hands with Zach and Mr. Truman.

"Good to see you! Beverly should be just about finished with lunch," Mr. Truman said, and the group went inside.

"Do I smell olives and sausage?" Rachel asked and followed her nose to the kitchen.

"I know your birthday was earlier this week, and you're not one of my kids, but any kid that comes to this home gets a birthday soiree," Beverly said. "I've prepared a cake as well."

She removed a large olive and sausage pizza and a large pepperoni pizza from the warmer. Plates were passed around and everyone moved to the tables on the back veranda with pizza, cake, and drinks. Anthony and Beverly handed her a present.

"You didn't have to get me anything, but thank you," she replied, moved by the gesture.

"So, how are your classes?" Beverly asked.

"I suck at hydroponics," Rachel said.

"But you've got a flair for life support systems," Angela commented. "And I'm making it through astrogation just fine this year, no tutoring needed."

"Flight training?" Mr. Truman asked.

"We're doing well in the shuttle simulators," Angela said.

"Simulators are all well and good, but I can't wait to actually get into one," Rachel added.

"Didn't you fly a pinnace in Grayson orbit last summer?" Beverly asked.

"That was an accident and it was only for a few minutes," Rachel said and explained the incident with the pinnace the previous June. "Daddy was so mad!"

"How many people lost their jobs?" Matt asked.

"Fourteen," Rachel replied. "At least he's not going to the spaceport making random inspections in person anymore."

"He really did that?" Mr. Truman asked.

The room broke out in laughter. Rachel nodded and took a sip of her beer.

#

Later, Rachel was relaxing on the easy chair in Angela's room with her tablet, reading from a batch of ancient Greek mythology. Beverly had learned of her love of ancient Greek mythology and given her a data chip of stories, and she was absorbed in a tale of the Titans. She heard someone clearing their throat and looked up. Angela was at the doorway with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

"I've never had that, but set me up," Rachel said

"Are you sure?" Angela asked.

"I'll just have a taste," Rachel replied.

Twenty minutes later, Matt and Zach looked up from their card game with Mr. Truman and Anthony when they heard giggling, sputtered words, and singing from Angela's room.

" _Mamas don't let yer babies grow up to be spacers…"_ from Rachel.

"She usually sings better than that," Matt noted and set a card aside.

They heard a questioning bleek from the treecats and continued their game. Whispering and the closing of a door was heard. When the card game was over, Matt went to the bedroom door and knocked.

"Rachel? Angela?"

There was no answer, so he knocked and opened the door. When he saw that the girls weren't in the room, he returned to the living room. "They aren't in the bedroom."

Nate went to the bedroom and noted the open window. Clara went to the front veranda, and Noah went to the back porch. They met in the living room and Nate pinched the bridge of his nose. "They couldn't have gone far, and the cats are gone too."

#

Rachel and Angela stood on the bank of the Truman property pond and drunkenly contemplated the moonlight sparkling on the water.

"We should have brought fishing poles," Angela said.

"I wonder if fish like this," Rachel said and upended the bottle into the pond.

"Whiskey drinking fish?" Angela sputtered and the two giggled again.

"Hey, we can make poles!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yeah, surely two stalwart engineering students such as ourselves can do that, right?" Angela asked.

A few minutes later, Rachel and Angela held two "fishing poles" comprised of branches and Rachel's shoestrings above the water. They sat on the bank, sang songs, and retold funny stories from the academy. Hipper and Athena crouched next to them, keeping watch over their people.

Armed with flashlights, Matt, Zach, Anthony, Mr. Truman, and Rachel's armsmen heard singing as they approached the pond.

"That's them," Zach said.

Hipper and Athena made an attentive appearance at the wood line. Hipper went back to the pond and Athena met the searchers. She patted Zach's leg and pointed to the pond.

"Yes, Hipper, we hear the off-key screeching," Matt said with a sigh.

When they got to the pond, the men burst out in laughter. Rachel and Angela were in the pond, holding tree branches. Rachel was also clutching a bottle.

"We're fishing!" Angela exclaimed and waved her branch.

Rachel squealed and twitched in the water. " _Something touched my leg!_ "

"Catch it!" Angela demanded.

"I can't catch a fish with my hands," Rachel protested.

"Well, not with that attitude you won't," Angela chided, and then squealed when something touched her leg.

"Isn't the water cold?" Matt asked.

Rachel and Angela looked at each other and shrugged.

"It was at first," Rachel said.

"But we got used to it," Angela added.

"We can see that, but can you come back to the house now?" Zach requested.

Nate noticed the two shivering in the water. "M'lady, please come back to the house?"

"Oh… alright," Rachel said and took a step, but paused. "Ugh, my shoe is stuck in the muck."

"Hey, you rhymed, and you said you were bad at poetry," Angela said.

"M'lady?"

Rachel took a swig from the almost-empty bottle and swayed when she tugged her foot loose from the bottom of the pond. Unfortunately, when she swayed, she caught Angela on the side of her head with the bottle.

"Ow!"

Rachel dropped the bottle. "I'm so sorry!"

The men were twitching with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Angela asked as the two trudged through the water.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Zach said and reached for Angela when she slipped in the mud on the bank.

Back at the house, Clara helped the Rachel and Angela change into something to sleep in. She also held the bedroom garbage bin for Rachel to vomit. The two sprawled out on the bed and were asleep in minutes. Clara returned to the living room.

"They're sound asleep," she reported.

"I remember my first liquor-fueled blowout," Mr. Truman said.

"Yeah, I never did it again," Anthony added.

"I broke an arm," Beverly said.

"I remember that," Mr. Truman said with a wink.

They looked at Matt. "It involved a skateboard and the city center fountain. That's all I'm going to say about it."

#

Rachel squinted when she opened her eyes at the sunlight peeking through the drapes. She was curled up against Angela's back.

"Never again," she croaked.

Angela mumbled something unintelligible and shifted.

"Ugh, what did you eat?" Rachel grumbled.

"Huh?"

Rachel sat up and waved her hand. "Ugh, my face was right there."

Angela sat up and pushed her hair out of her face. "I can't help where your face is while asleep, and I also can't help natural body functions."

"This is one of the weirdest conversations we've ever had."

"And we've had some weird ones."

"I need some coffee."

"And a shower."

"Your hair looks weird."

"Do you really want to go there?"

#

Back at Jason Bay, Matt and Rachel sat on the back patio with sandwiches. He read the news while they ate.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

She nodded. "Those med tabs helped, thanks. I'll never drink liquor again. Lesson learned."

"It's a lesson a lot of us have learned, believe me. Why do you think you never see me drink alcohol?" he said.

"You?"

He nodded. "My brothers took me out for a last hurrah before I left for the academy."

She massaged her temples. "Mom would lecture me to no end for my liquor-fueled antics."

"Here's good news. Reverend Sullivan announced that the Church has contracted to lease a building in Landing City. With the hundred or so Graysons here on planet, plus four-hundred sixty-four Grayson cadets, the Church has seen a need for its members," he said.

"That's good news, we can attend when we're in town," she said.

His tablet sounded to indicate that he had an incoming message. He read the message and held up the tablet.

"Would you mind if I went back to the academy? Lieutenant Serrano said that a spot opened up at sick call from noon until eighteen-hundred."

"You make me feel like a slacker. I should be picking up some extra credit work," she said.

He chuckled. "You're what, fourteenth in our class—"

" _Seventh_."

"So that means that you're one of the least slacker-ish people I know."

"I'll go back too. Just give me a skinny minute to get my things."

 **December 13, 1923 P.D. Casey Dining Hall**

At dinner, Rachel glumly pushed her food around her plate.

"Come on, fish Friday can't be that bad," she heard.

She looked up when the chair next to hers was pulled out and Matt sat with his tray of food.

"I didn't do well on my hydroponics exam, it'll bring my GPA down," she said.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you think," he assured her.

"What's not as bad as you think?" Angela asked and joined them.

"My hydroponics exam," Rachel said.

Angela took a bite of fish, chewed, and swallowed. "You took the entire two hours for the exam, correct?"

"Because it was hard!" Rachel declared. "Parts of the exam had me wondering if I was even in the class at all!"

"You took the time to do the best you could, so it's not going to be as bad as you think. The cadet who ranks seventh in our class wouldn't bomb an exam," Angela concluded.

"And you thought I was fourteenth," Rachel mumbled to Matt.

Angela patted her hand. "Exam results will be back Monday, you'll see."

A group of Grayson cadets rushed to their table. Fred Hansen, a fourth form, handed Rachel his tablet.

"Since you know her best, I thought you'd like to see the news right away," he said.

Rachel looked at the tablet screen with _Austin City Herald_ at the top and saw a photo of Honor Harrington, her husband, and their two children. She continued to the article dated December 10th.

" _Steadholder and Retired Admiral Honor Harrington gave birth to a healthy daughter this morning at 9:32 a.m. at the Harrington Steading Hospital. In attendance were her husband, Manticoran First Lord of the Admiralty, Earl Hamish White Haven; Steadholder Mother Allison Harrington, and the treecats Nimitz and Samantha. The baby will be named at her baptism, this Sunday at Harrington Steading Cathedral. It is reported that Steadholder Harrington asked Reverend Sullivan to baptize the child, to which he wholeheartedly agreed_."

Rachel gave Hansen back his tablet.

"This is wonderful news," Rachel said and realized that her hydroponics exam suddenly seemed inconsequential.

"The chaplain is holding a special thanksgiving and prayer meeting after supper. We're also going to make a congratulatory video to send to the Steadholder," Hansen said.

#

In their service uniforms, the Grayson cadets assembled in the auditorium for the thanksgiving and prayer meeting for Honor and her newborn daughter. After, a video unit was put in place and the cadets gathered for a wide angle shot and they all announced their congratulations. Then, the camera narrowed its view where Rachel was standing in front of the group, her hands clasped in front of her. The camera operator gave her thumbs up.

"Aunt Honor, from the entire Grayson cadet contingent, we offer our congratulations on your daughter's birth and upcoming baptism. We wish her all health, happiness, and long life; as well as the Tester's blessing."

The cadets echoed, "Tester bless you!"

The camera operator turned off the camera and nodded.

"That was all right, wasn't it?" Rachel asked the chaplain.

"I'm sure that the Steadholder will be touched by the message," the chaplain replied.

She wiped a tear from her cheek and Matt rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded. "That was a happy tear."


	26. Chapter 26

**December 19, 1923 P.D. Dorm 17, Third Deck Wardroom**

In preparation for the annual Academy Flight Squadron Mess Dinner, Rachel triple-checked her dress uniform, pleased that she didn't have to do any last-minute alterations. To get another pair of fresh eyes on it, she had Clara do a once-over as well. They turned when they heard two brief knocks on the door jam and turned. Matt smiled at them and held up a booklet about the mess dinner.

"Want to go over this again? I don't want to look like a bumpkin," he said.

She and Matt had reviewed the rules of the mess, but he still had a hard time with what fork went with what.

"I've got a better idea," Rachel replied.

She went to the dining hall and begged the Chief Steward for a place setting to arrange in the wardroom. "Please, Chief? If I break it, you know I'm good for it."

Matt and other cadets who weren't familiar with formal place settings observed as Rachel explained what fork went with what, what all the glasses were for, and how the meal would progress.

"Your table napkin should be partly unfolded, not in view of others but on your lap, laid flat across your knees. For Tester's sake, don't tuck it in front of your tunic. After the meal, lay it on the table."

"The silverware will be laid out in the order that it'll be used, which is from the outside in. The knives to the right of the plate, the forks to the left, with the dessert utensils and sometimes the soup spoon at the top."

"How do you know all this?" a cadet from Alizon asked, prompting a snort from Angela.

"My parents and tutors," Rachel replied. "Some other pointers… hmm… the soup is taken- not slurped! - from the side of the spoon. The movement of your spoon is from front to back of the plate. Don't tip the plate to get the last drop or blow on the soup to cool it. We're not going to be served scalding soup."

"Will there be soup for sure?" another one asked. "I'm clumsy. Soup is bad for clumsy people."

Rachel nodded. "A formal dinner usually serves soup, salad, entrée, and dessert."

She picked up a knife. "Hold your knife in the right hand, cutting edge down, with your index finger extended along the back of the blade. Don't cut the rolls with a knife; break them with your fingers."

She next picked up a fork. "Your fork is in the left hand, prongs down, to eat the food that the knife cuts. Eat the veggies by holding the fork in the right hand, prongs up, or in the left hand, prongs down. In the latter case, the knife is used to help place food on the fork."

"How are we going to remember all this?" Matt asked.

"The best I can tell you is surreptitiously watch those of us who are accustomed to this sort of thing, and practice during breakfast and lunch tomorrow," Rachel said. "I've seen how a lot of us eat, it's like a feeding frenzy, but it's because we only have half an hour to eat. No one's expecting perfection, but your best efforts at courtesy and manners are expected."

She continued the lesson, hoping that she wasn't overwhelming anyone. "Anyone else have any suggestions?"

Cadet Havens, son of a House of Lords member, raised a finger.

"Charlie, go ahead."

He nodded and picked up the utensils. "When you're done with a course, place them on the plates like this," he said and did so. "Don't trade food or ask for seconds. If something is placed before you that you don't like, don't refuse it. Just leave it there."

"Also, don't ask for anything that's not offered. Everything that's supposed to go with the meal will be there."

He picked up a teacup. "This shouldn't be suspended in the air. Bring it to your mouth and take short sips. Don't slurp, and put it back on the saucer. My mom must have told me that a hundred times."

He looked to Rachel. "That's the big stuff, right?"

She nodded. "One last thing: cadets from Manticore, Grayson, San Martin, and Alizon will be at dinner. Make sure you know the toasts."

 **December 20, 1923 P.D. Saganami Room, Casey Dining Hall**

Rachel and Matt waited in the receiving line, stepping forward every couple of minutes while the President of the Mess (Commander Patel) stood next to his guest, the academy commandant, and greeted the midshipmen and their guests. When it was finally Rachel's turn, she gave the commandant a polite smile and waited for him to initiate the greeting.

"Good evening, Miss Mayhew. Lovely evening, isn't it? Who is this your guest this evening?"

"Good evening, sir. I agree, it's rather mild for this time of year. I'm pleased to introduce Midshipman Matthew Goodson."

The admiral shook Matthew's hand. "And which steading would you hail from?"

"Redmon, sir."

"That's one of the larger ones, isn't it?"

"Yes sir, one of the founding steadings."

"I have to say that the new Grayson uniforms look sharp."

"We think so, sir."

"Very good, enjoy your evening."

She stepped forward and shook Commander Patel's hand. "As the admiral said, enjoy your evening."

Matthew shook his hand and they walked into the hall. It was one of the private dining rooms, so it was appointed much more elegantly than the large utilitarian cadet dining halls. The cadets looked unconcerned at the seating chart near the door, but each hoped that they wouldn't be placed next to the commandant. He was a perfectly nice fellow, but no one wanted an admiral watching them eat, and what conversation could be made with him? They found their seats on the chart and hovered around their places at the table where their place cards were spotted. Quiet, polite conversation was made as they waited for everyone to arrive and for the mess steward to inform the President of the Mess that dinner was ready.

Rachel didn't get seated next to commandant; she was seated across from him. Of course. _Why?_ Matt's lips twitched when he pulled out her chair and waited for her to be seated before he took his own chair.

After she finished off a delicious bowl of lobster bisque (with nary a drop splashed anywhere!) she left her salad untouched.

"Don't care for salad?" the commandant asked.

"No sir."

"Same here."

'Your companion is enjoying his."

"That's because he eats everything, sir."

The commandant patted his stomach. "Ah, to be young and unconcerned about my waistline."

With that, stewards streamed from the side doors with the entrees. She took in the mouthwatering scent of her poached salmon when it was placed before her. _The chefs are on their game tonight!_ She sipped some water to clear her palette and took a bite of the salmon.

"Fantastic dish of salmon," said Commander Patel.

"Agreed," the commandant added.

He finished his bite and addressed Rachel. "There's no seafood on Grayson, is there?"

She wiped her mouth and spoke. "Only when it's shipped in, but it's too costly for most people. There's some enterprising people that've started fish farms, but that's very expensive in terms of money, labor, and time."

"How so?" Commander Patel asked.

"Well, artificial ponds have to be built. Then enough water to fill said ponds, but first all that water must be distilled and made safe. After that, getting enough live fish to Grayson to stock the ponds," she explained.

"I see," Commander Patel said.

She glanced at Matt, and she knew they were both thinking the same thing: _I'm talking to our commandant about Grayson fish farms._

#

After the dessert dishes had been cleared away, the port decanters were placed in front of Commander Patel and Lieutenants Lee and Weston, the Vice Presidents of the mess. He filled his port glass and passed the decanter to his left. It went around the table until it reached the last person, Rachel.

"With your permission?" she asked Commander Patel.

He nodded and she placed the decanter in front of him, where it had started. He lifted the decanter and brought it back to the table a few times, like a gavel, to get everyone's attention. He stood, raised his glass, and spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Queen."

Since Rachel was the youngest Grayson present, it fell to her to perform the Grayson toast. She stood, raised her glass, and spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Grayson, the Keys, the Sword, and the Tester."

Midshipman Halloran, the only Alizon present, stood and gave the toast from his world. "Alizon, long may she live."

Finally, Midshipman Martinez from San Martin, the only one there from that world. "For our sons, for our daughters; liberty always."

The commandant raised his glass. "To fallen friends."

"Fallen friends," the gathering returned.

Commander Patel raised his glass a final time. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you duty, loyalty, and Sir Edward Saganami. The tradition lives!"

 **December 21, 1923 P.D. Manticore, Jason Bay**

Rachel sat on the back patio with her computer and made sure that the bay was in the background. Matt was visiting some friends in Landing and would be back for supper. She started the recording feature to send a video to her family.

"Merry Christmas, Mayhew family! We're on holiday furlough, and as you can see, I'm at the Jason Bay home. Exams went well, and I had a panic attack about my hydroponics exam. I scored in the eighty-ninth percentile, so my GPA only dropped a percentage point. However, I'll buckle down so that the next exam won't be so hard. Those of us flight school will start flying shuttles when classes resume, and you know how much I look forward to that."

She took a breath, looked at something to the side, and continued.

"I saw the photos that Aunt Honor sent of Elizabeth. She's a beautiful baby. I can hardly wait to get home and see her. Come to think of it, mom will be having her baby in June, so that's two babies to see!"

"Theresa will be here later; she's going to spend her holiday here as well. Which means that her boyfriend will show up here occasionally too. You'd like him. He's smart, kind, and cares for her. I'm not sure if it's love yet, but it's pretty close."

"The first Church service here on Manticore will be tomorrow, a Christmas service. About a hundred of us from the academy will be in attendance, and I look forward to seeing Reverend Sullivan again. He sent me a message and requested that I have lunch with him after services. Of course, I will."

She looked over the top of the console and waved when Theresa appeared on the patio. "I'm sending some mail to the family."

"Great, let me in on that!"

She tried to bodily push Rachel out of the way and they ended up in a friendly scuffle. They laughed and both settled in front of the screen.

"I forgot to press pause," Rachel sighed.

#

Dinner was almost ready, and she wondered where Matt was. She got her answer when her com beeped. She picked it up and slipped it in her ear.

" _Evening, sweetheart!_ " was heard loudly.

She flinched and pulled the earbud out, but she could still hear him and whatever else was going on in the background.

"Where are you?" she asked.

" _In the city, at a party. It's Lew's birthday._ "

"Give him my best."

" _I will. I'll have to take a rain check on supper tonight!_ "

"Okay."

" _Are you mad?_ "

"No, you're having fun with your friends."

" _You're the best, you know that, right!_ "

Laughing, kissing noises, and teasing was heard in the background from Diego and Lewis.

" _Get back, midden toads!_ _Anyway, I'll be at the bay house tomorrow to pick you up for church."_

The connection ended and Theresa was looking at her curiously. "What was all that racket?"

"Matt with his friends. Guess it's just us girls."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

 **January 9, 1924 P.D.**

After supper, Rachel could be found in the academy hydroponics facility. She sighed and started re-reading (again!) her _Practical Hydroponics_ text on her tablet. On a second tab, she accessed her first term Hydroponics exam, specifically the questions she got wrong.

 _No matter the advances in the subject of nutrition science, nothing surpasses the nutritional value and enjoyment of fresh fruits and vegetables, especially during a lengthy voyage aboard a starship. It has been determined that freeze-drying and dehydration of fruits and vegetables decreases the nutritional value and taste. Due to space constraints, RMN starships employ rotary hydroponic gardens as it allows more plant material per square meter than other hydroponics systems. Photo courtesy of HMS King Roger III._

A photograph featuring dozens of rotary hydroponic cultivators complete with growing tomatoes was under the text.

 _On RMN space stations, rows upon rows of continuous flow channels utilizing the latest nutrient film technique can be seen in station hydroponics labs. As space stations are larger and more populous than starships, the hydroponics labs are larger, resulting in yields of larger variety. Photo courtesy of HMSS Hephaestus._

"This text needs an update," she mumbled.

A photograph featuring rows of flow channels and blooming plants was shown, along with spacers holding handfuls of carrots and onions.

 _Hydroponic solution formulation for plant nutrition does have nutrient deficiency symptoms similar to those found in traditional soil-based agriculture. The chemistry of hydroponic solutions can differ from soil chemistry in significant ways._

 _Selective absorption of nutrients by plants often imbalances the amount of counterions in solution. This imbalance can affect the pH solution and the ability of plants to absorb nutrients of similar ionic charge. As in traditional soil-based agriculture, nutrients should be adjusted to satisfy Liebig's law of the minimum…_

She looked at the pH monitoring panel from the flow channel of tomatoes in front of her and yawned.

"It's not that tiresome, is it, ma'am?" a voice asked from the front door.

The voice belonged to one of the few petty officers that instructed at the academy, Master Chief Petty Officer Mathison. He was qualified as both a Hydroponics and Environmental Tech, which he said was "keeping the garden growing and toilets running." BuPers and the Academy agreed that with the shortage of Engineering officers in the fleet, they couldn't be spared for a two-year tour to teach starship gardening and plumbing. So senior, experienced Techs were found to teach the classes. In the five years Techs had been teaching the classes, grades rose an average of 25% over the previous years. He was respected for his experience and knowledge base, and he never pandered or condescended to the cadets. He took his duties seriously by giving them the benefit of his 22 years of knowledge and experience.

"Evenin', chief," she replied.

"Evening, ma'am. I usually see the dining hall staff over this way to get the veggies and fruit this time of night," he said.

"Just tryin' to get some more knowledge up here," she said and tapped her forehead.

He shrugged. "You seem to be doing fine so far. You had a decent exam score."

She sighed. "I need to _know_ this, not just take a test for it."

"Like I said, you're doing fine. You know how all this works, right? How to monitor it, right?"

She nodded.

"Then you're doing fine. When you get to the fleet, we techs take care of this. Engineers have better things to worry about like fusion plants and compensators," he said, waving a hand over the channels. "We techs train for months to build, take apart, and maintain these things."

"I understand," she said.

"Now, what are you looking at?" he asked.

She held up her tablet. "I'm going over what I missed on the exam."

"Good plan," he replied and gestured for her tablet. "May I?"

She nodded and handed over the tablet.

"I'm gonna give you some references that aren't in the curriculum, more practical information," he said.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

 **January 12, 1924 P.D. McSwain Gymnasium, Saganami Island**

That evening, Matt and a clutch of he and Rachel's friends watched as she bowed to the coup de vitesse sixth-level master. A paper scroll and black belt was placed in her hands. Two more black-belted masters moved down the line to the remaining five candidates, awarding them their belt advancements. Max received his orange belt and bowed. The masters stepped back, bowed, and the gathered crowd clapped for the belt recipients. When they cleared the doors of the gym, a familiar snobby voice was heard.

"So Mayhew, how about a _friendly_ match?"

Rachel sighed and turned to face Diane Kukic and her herd of equally snobby friends. _Birds of a feather, so they say_. She doubted anything to do with her would be friendly, and it really wouldn't be fair… to Kukic.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I've got better things to do with my time," Rachel stated and turned to go.

"Afraid?" Kukic sneered.

A low growl was heard from Hipper. " _Is she serious?_ " Max murmured to the cadet next to him. Angela's snort and Matt's chuckle was heard.

" _Of you?_ " Rachel asked, incredulously. "There's never going to be a second of my life, anywhere in the universe, that I'll be afraid of you."

Hipper flitted his tail in total agreement with her.

"Ever heard _put your money where your mouth is?_ " Kukic asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Of course I have."

"Tomorrow night, after dinner, here. I challenge you to a match."

Rachel shrugged. "Alright. See you then."

She turned to go, leaving Kukic angrier that she couldn't goad her further. At their dorm wardroom, they talked about one Miss Kukic.

"She has it in for you," Max said.

"Yeah, since that reprimand back in October for that Grayson slur," Matt added.

"Well, she made the mistake of saying it in front of a dozen of us and two instructors. The reprimand wasn't my doing," Rachel replied.

"Nationality harassment _is not_ tolerated here, or in the fleet. She knows that, but she chose to do the wrong thing anyway," Angela said.

"And your team beat her team in tactics last week in the simulator," Max said.

" _And_ she doesn't like that you're with Matt," Angela added.

" _What?_ " both Rachel and Matt echoed.

"That doesn't make any sense," Rachel said.

"Word has it that she's still peeved that you had the nerve to break up with her," Angela told Matt.

"Nerves weren't involved, common sense was," Matt returned.

Angela shrugged. "Hey, that's just what I heard."

Rachel groaned and let her head flop back on the couch. "I just don't understand all this animosity. You say she has it in for me, but I don't think about her, _at all_."

Max leaned over and patted her hand. "You just knock her on her ass tomorrow, and let it be the end of it."

The next day, word of the impending "duel" between Rachel and Kukic made its way around the academy. The third form midshipman advisors set a meeting and discussed the matter. Fighting was again academy rules, but dueling was legal on Manticore. Was Kukic's challenge to Rachel a legitimately issued duel, or petulance? Yes, Rachel had a good head on her shoulders, but could anyone expect her to back down from Kukic's challenge? She was no coward, but was there no other way for the two to resolve their issues that didn't involve kicking each other about the head? Maybe getting knocked on her ass, as Max had put it, would teach her an overdue lesson in manners and humility. So it was decided that unless the Commandant put a stop to the match, the advisors would be at McSwain gym to monitor the proceedings.

 **January 13, 1924 P.D.**

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Matt asked.

"I usually eat light before a match, in case I get kicked in the stomach," Rachel said lightly.

"That's not funny," he replied and Hipper flitted his tail in agreement.

"I thought it was," Angela quipped.

Lew and Diego joined them. Rachel passed them the bread and continued her dinner.

"If we could sell tickets for tonight's main event, we'd make a fortune," Diego said wistfully.

"Has it gotten to that point?" Rachel asked wearily.

"You could have said no to her," Matt suggested.

"I'm a lot of things, but a coward isn't one of them," she said.

He sighed. "You had to make a hard choice."

She shrugged. "Hard choices are a part of life, or as my dad says, isn't this a fine mess."

#

After supper, Rachel returned to her room, changed into her gi, and prayed for understanding and strength. _Tester, it's said that those you love, you test hard._ She opened her door and saw her armsmen (and woman) waiting.

"Are you sure about this, m'lady?" Noah asked.

"As sure as I'm going to be," she replied.

She joined Matt and her friends in the largely empty wardroom.

"Most have gone to the gym," Max said.

"Let's not keep the crowd waiting," Rachel quipped and they left the dorm.

At the gym, Diane Kukic waited beside the mats and stretched, half expecting Mayhew not to show. It would be entertaining to beat Mayhew beat in front of a gym full of people, but she wanted to teach the neobarb a lesson. She knew that anyone who had a black belt in a martial art was competent, but she gained her belt five years ago. She had five years of karate mastery and training, so surely Miss Perfect Mayhew who _just_ got her black belt in something as uncivilized as coup de vitesse wouldn't—

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mayhew's arrival with her armsmen and friends who escorted her in like an honor guard. Truman gave her a smirk and the rest of her crowd found seats. She saw Mayhew wrap her wrists and ankles and perform some stretches while her armsmen spoke to her. She nodded, rolled her neck, and bowed when she stepped on to the mat.

She saw Kukic reach for her protective gear and tried not to smirk. She only wore protective gear when sparring; in matches, no gear was worn. She bounced on her toes and gave a look to Kukic that said _can we get on with this?_

"I only wear gear when sparring," Rachel said.

Murmuring, chuckles, and muted jeers were heard from the crowd. Frustrated, Kukic tossed aside her protective head gear. Well, if Mayhew wasn't going to wear it, neither would she. If Mayhew wasn't afraid of getting hit, neither was she. Sergeant Haley, the academy boxing instructor, stepped to the middle of the mats and signaled for them to join him.

"Is there any other way for you to settle your differences?" he asked.

Kukic shook her head. "No."

Rachel sighed and shook her head. "No, sergeant."

She would much preferred to talk about whatever she had done to offend Kukic, but the red-head was determined to do things her way, no matter what. She usually admired determination in a person, but not in this way.

"Very well, three hits will determine the winner. Agreed?" the sergeant asked.

Kukic smirked. "Three hits, easy."

"Agreed, three hits," Rachel said.

"Take your places and begin on my mark."

Rachel turned, winked at Matt, and signed "I'm okay" to Hipper. Sergeant Haley looked at the two, raised his hand, and let it fall. Both women sprang at each other and Kukic started throwing punches, but Rachel danced around her and blocked every punch. When Kukic decided to chance a kick, Rachel blocked it and pushed it, sending the red-head staggering sideways. She used the opportunity and caught the staggering red-head with a jab to the side. Sergeant Haley shot a hand into the air. Hipper bleeked in approval and some people in the crowd clapped and whistled.

"Point!"

Rachel stayed in a ready fight stance while Kukic stepped back and paced, deciding what to do next. She had never fought a coup practitioner and wasn't used to Mayhew's dancing movements as she fought. She rolled her shoulders and dashed at her, seeing how she would handle a flying front kick.

Rachel couldn't believe how predictable Kukic was being! She stepped sideway and rolled as the other's flying front kick landed nowhere. She popped up behind her, grabbed her gi, swept her legs, and brought her to the mat. Kukic's eyes went wide when hit the mat with a grunt. Sergeant Haley's hand shot into the air.

"Point!"

"Look at Kukic," Matt said.

"Well, Rachel is making this look easy, Kukic's fighting angry," Max said.

Rachel took a deep breath and centered herself once more. Kukic was fighting angry (which was the absolute wrong mindset) and she only had to get one more point and the match would be over. She resumed her ready stance and decided that although she didn't start this, she would finish it. She dashed forward and stepped to the right, guessing that Kukic would go that way. She did, and then Rachel spun to the left and caught Kukic with a backhand to the face. She stumbled and went to her knees, holding a hand over her bloody nose. Sergeant Haley's hand shot up.

"Point! Mayhew wins!"

#

That night, Rachel tossed and turned in her bed. Hipper shifted, nuzzled her cheek, and settled back to sleep.

"You should sleep, we have that fitness assessment tomorrow," Angela mumbled.

"Sorry to wake you."

Her friend reached and turned on her desk lamp. "Tell me you're not keeping yourself up thinking about that twit."

"I can't help it."

"Look, a lot of us think she deserved to get knocked down a peg or two. She already had a reprimand on her record, and then she had the audacity to challenge you. She's a bully who mistook your kindness for weakness. I don't think she's going to make that mistake again. You have nothing to be mad at yourself about, nothing. Did anyone put a stop to the fight? No, as a case in point, all the third form advisors were at the gym."

"You're right."

"Of course, I'm a fount of wisdom, you know."

"Yeah, you're a regular guru. I'll try and get some sleep."

Hipper patted her cheek and bleeked his agreement.

#


	28. Chapter 28

_There's a touch of mature material at the end of the chapter…_

 **January 14, 1924 P.D.**

The next morning at the weapons range, Rachel heard the routine, " _Cease fire, weapons down, examine your targets and make the necessary adjustments._ "

She laid the pistol on the platform in front of her and pushed a button on the lane panel to bring her target toward her from the day's twenty-meter setting. She frowned when she saw a few shots to the upper chest, but most were clumped on the right shoulder.

"Well, if I ever have to shoot someone, it'll be their lucky day," she said ruefully.

"M'lady, these caliber pulsers lose their effectiveness after ten meters, and they've set a breeze in the building today," Noah offered.

She chuckled at the "breeze" in the facility that barely lifted a hair. "You don't have to make me feel better."

As she thought to analyze her grip and sight picture, Nate and Clara stepped beside her and drew their sidearms. Hipper hissed, growled, and took off in a gray and white streak of fur. She heard " _Cadet, freeze!_ " from the Marine range officer. Noah took hold of her upper arms and propelled her to the side door of the building.

" _Put the weapon down!_ " was heard from the Marine range coach three lanes away. She looked over her shoulder and saw four Marines pointing their stun pistols at Midshipman Kukic. Hipper was behind her, ears flattened and tail twitching, ready to pounce.

#

Rachel pushed her food around her plate while her friends talked about the incident at the range.

"Can I just have one year where nothing happens? Is it too much to ask?" Rachel pondered.

"Last night you must have knocked loose whatever was left of Kukic's mind," Angela noted.

"From what I heard, she's lawyering up," Matt said.

"That's not going to do a lot of good, there's codes of conduct here she utterly violated. Not to mention half a dozen range and weapons policies. She's done," Angela stated.

"Did you see what happened?" Rachel asked.

"You didn't?" Max asked.

"Not really, no."

"I did, and it was nuts. After Master Sergeant Birch announced the cease fire, Kukic stepped out of her lane with her pistol, turned, and pointed it in your direction," Angela explained.

"That's pretty much what Nate and Clara told me," Rachel said and pushed her plate away.

She glanced at the table next to theirs where Nate, Noah, and Clara were eating but keeping a close eye on everyone in the dining hall. They had a rhythm where one watched while the other two ate. Her other watcher munched on his celery and fish.

"He doesn't seem concerned," Matt said, nodding at Hipper.

Hipper looked at him, flicked his ears, and resumed his lunch. Athena, on Angela's lap, started signing. _No bad feelings in this food area. Surprise, but no bad feelings._

"If there was a problem with someone, he'd know as soon as they walked into the door," Rachel said.

 _After lunch…._

Diane Kukic, with two Marines standing nearby, waited outside of Admiral Gatewood's office. The door opened and the admiral's yeoman stepped out. "Miss Kukic, report to the commandant."

She stood, straightened her tunic, and stepped inside. The Marines followed her but were ushered outside by the deputy commandant. She came to attention in front of the commandant's desk.

"Midshipman Kukic, reporting as ordered."

The commandant leaned back in his chair, took a breath, and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Midshipman Kukic, I am astounded at today's events." He sat up straight and continued. "I hope you realize the seriousness of your actions. You violated a sacred trust held at this institution for hundreds of years. You committed half a dozen range and weapon violations. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I… I didn't mean it, sir."

" _You didn't mean it?_ Then what, exactly, was your meaning when you pointed a loaded weapon at a fellow cadet on a live firing range?"

She had no answer. He looked to Commander Osorio, her third form advisor. "Commander Osorio, I understand that a reprimand was placed on this cadet's official, permanent record this past October?"

"Yes sir."

"Since you didn't seem to take that reprimand seriously, let me pose this question to you, Miss Kukic. Had Her Majesty's daughter been present on the range, would you have pointed a weapon at her?"

"N-no sir."

"Then what makes you think it was acceptable to point a weapon at Miss Mayhew? She is in fact, in case it slipped your mind, the daughter of the Protector of Grayson. No matter your feelings for her, Miss Mayhew is as much a princess as our Princess Joanna."

"I hope you also realize how lucky you are to be standing here at all. Miss Mayhew's armsmen aren't just there for decoration. They would have been within their rights to… how shall I put it… eliminate the threat to their charge. Aside from that, how does this look to the empire at large when a Manticoran cadet does this to a cadet from an alliance world?"

By the flush on her cheeks and clenched fists, it was now clear to Miss Kukic how bad her judgment had been.

"As to that ridiculous challenge you issued to Miss Mayhew; I allowed it because I wanted to see how it would play out between the two of you. As dueling is permitted on this world, I allowed it. Perhaps I shouldn't have, had I known what was to occur. Had you accepted your loss with some semblance of grace, none of this would have happened."

He took a breath and continued. "I've consulted with the Admiralty, the deputy commandant, and your advisor. It pains me to see matters come to this, almost three years of education and training out the air lock, and for what?"

Miss Kukic's heart fell to her stomach at his next words.

"Due to your lack of judgment and temperament, you can no longer be considered as a candidate for Her Majesty's Navy. You are hereby dismissed from this academy. Your parents have been notified and they will arrive within the hour. I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors."

He left the office with the deputy commandant. Commander Osorio spoke. "Miss Kukic, the Marines outside will escort you to your dorm room, where you will pack your belongings. After, they will escort you to the parking area to depart."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

#

After supper, Rachel was summoned to Commander Wofford's office. She straightened her uniform, saw the nameplates on his door ( **Advanced Propulsion** , **Starship Design** , and **Third Form Advisor** ) and knocked.

"Yes?"

"Midshipman Mayhew, reporting as ordered, sir."

"Come in."

She opened the door and stopped in front of his desk at the position of attention. Nate remained in the hallway and Noah stood inside by the door. Hipper was quiet on his backpack perch.

"Have a seat, Miss Mayhew."

She did so and Hipper flowed on to her lap.

"Coffee?" he asked, gesturing to a small side table.

"If you're offering, yes sir."

He nodded, poured two cups, and held up the sugar bowl.

"Two, please."

He dropped two cubes into the cup, handed it to her, and took a chair across from hers.

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome. Now, I suppose you know why you're here?" he asked.

She nodded. "About what happened today."

He nodded. "You should know that Miss Kukic has been dismissed from this academy."

"Yes sir, word got around. I feel sorry for her."

"That's an interesting sentiment, one that not many around here feel."

She shrugged and took a sip of coffee. "Sir, I never had anything against her. I still don't know why she had it in for me."

"It's the way of things. Some people just don't mesh. No matter how well you do your job, no matter how courteous and professional you are, there are those who just won't like you. However, better judgment is expected of us no matter our feelings for one another."

"Which is why I pity her. She obviously grew up with the notion that she could treat people however she wanted, and that attitude followed her here. Now look at her; dismissed from the greatest opportunity of her life, years of time and effort wasted. I hope that she's at home pondering her life choices and deciding on the better ones."

"Good advice," he replied.

"My dad says it when we kids do something naughty."

"But I'm fairly certain none of your siblings have ever gotten mad at you and then pointed a loaded weapon at you."

She tried to imagine one of her siblings doing it and failed to get a picture in her mind. Although, there was that time with Theresa and a water pistol…

"That's beyond naughty. On Grayson, it's a criminal offense that'll have you hauled before a magistrate."

"Do you think she should have been charged with a crime?" he asked.

"A small, mean part of me says yes. A small, mean part of me enjoyed beating her at that match. However, it's expected of me to accept the judgment of those in charge, forgive, and march on."

"Commendable attitude."

"I'm doesn't feel all that commendable, but it's the best thing right now."

 **January 19, 1924 P.D. Jason Bay home**

That night, Rachel and Matt were able to catch their breath after a round of vigorous (more than usual) lovemaking. She had never been so intense, but he wasn't about to complain. He gave her a soft kiss and held her close.

"Are you alright? You almost gave me a heart attack," he teased.

Her lips, swollen from kissing, twitched. "I was taking my stress out on you, sorry."

He patted the tip of her nose and she playfully bit at his finger. "Don't ever apologize for that. Do you see me complaining?"

She sighed. "That was pretty wonderful."

"I aim to please," he replied. "Got things worked out?"

She pursed her lips. "Almost."

"Almost?" he asked and propped his head on an elbow.

"I'm going to tell you something that I've never told anyone," she replied.

"I'm glad that you trust me with it," he said.

"Sometimes being a Mayhew is tiring. Growing up, duty and responsibility were side dishes at meals. I learned early that we must always adhere to the concepts of grace under pressure, and dignity no matter what happens. It's just so hard to do that all the time."

He shrugged. "Then don't."

"You think I'd be used to it, but it's the academy way too," she said.

He nodded. "And if someone violates the codes of conduct, they're given the boot. Case in point, Diane Kukic."

"I wanted to gloat so bad when I hit her stupid face for that last point, but I had to be a gracious winner. It's what's expected of me. That's what gets so tiring."

"You're respected for who and what you are," he advised. "Everyone sees this duty-bound, hard-working, daughter-of-Protector Benjamin, Cadet Mayhew. I see that too, but I also fell in love with the loving, hilarious, treecat-wrestling Rachel Mayhew who dreams of starships."

She softly kissed him. "I hope you know what you're getting into."

He shifted between her legs and entered her with a gentle stroke. Her eyelids fluttered and she shuddered at the gentle invasion.

"Sweetheart, I know exactly what I'm getting into," he murmured with another thrust.


	29. Chapter 29

**January 22, 1924 P.D. Third Form Tactics class**

Captain Petersen took a breath and started up her holo-presentation. "Let's review last week's scenarios, shall we? The outcomes were… _fascinating_ , I think." Her drawling tone, however, indicated that the outcomes were anything but fascinating. Preparing for a scenario shred, Rachel glanced at her team consisting of Max, Diego, Theresa, and Tactical career track cadet Trent Hutchins. The scenarios were based on real-life actions, although the locations were never pointed out in class. They could get a few points extra credit if they identified the location, which required further delving into the material, also known as the academy tac department "back door."

Rachel had been placed in the astrogation slot, which she disliked, but she tried her best nonetheless. Max was placed in the EW slot, Diego in Ops, Theresa in Tactical, and Hutchins as the Captain. She made an astrogation mistake in the very beginning, while Max had issues with how to use EW. Diego had issues with the ops panel, and Theresa made judgment errors in ship handling.

"Blue Team Three," Captain Petersen stated.

Rachel and her team stood, minicomps in hand.

"I have to say that your scenario caused some conversation in the staff lunch room," she said. "Cadet Mayhew, I'll get the ball rolling with you, since astrogation gets us where we need to go."

"Yes ma'am."

"What was your approach vector for the objective?"

Rachel tapped buttons on her minicomp. "One-one-four, by zero-zero-three-point zero niner. Acceleration two-zero gravities with turnover in two-point five hours."

"Do you know where this scenario took place?"

"Yes ma'am, The Battle of Second Yeltsin. My approach vector was incorrect."

"After careful reflection, I assume you know the _correct_ approach vector?"

She tapped more buttons on her minicomp and the display on the lecture hall holo-display transitioned from her wrong approach calculations to the correct ones. "Yes ma'am. The correct vector is one-one-five, by zero-zero-four point zero niner. Accel two-zero gravities, which would make turnover in two-point seven hours."

The captain spoke. "I know this is academy third form tactics, but let this be a lesson to everyone, no matter your career track. It's perfectly acceptable to double-check your work. That's why BuShips spends billions on computers. _Use your equipment_. It's also acceptable, if you're not sure, to get a second opinion."

Rachel nodded in acknowledgment.

"Cadet Riley, let's examine your part. You were in the EW chair?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I see that you used your ship's jammers on the incoming missiles, but no decoys?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Why?"

"We lost the primary emitters, ma'am."

"Are you aware of back-up emitters?"

"I am now, ma'am."

"This goes back to using your equipment. Had you known about back-up emitters, you could have made use of decoys."

Max nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Yes, ma'am."

"Which brings us to ops. Cadet Elizondo, I've listened to the bridge chatter during the engagement, and it's obvious that your ops panel had a lot of damage to track. Can you give me some examples?"

"Yes ma'am."

Diego tapped buttons on his mini-comp and his display transferred to the Captain's holo-presentation. "There was damage to the after-impeller ring, number three and four grasers, the alpha node, Radar six, and primary emitters."

"Did you know about the back-up emitter?"

"No ma'am."

"You failed to mention damage to Radar six, and you didn't acknowledge Damage Control Two. Had you acknowledged them, you would have known about the back-up emitter."

"Yes ma'am."

"Cadet Meadows, at tactical you made some… _interesting_ decisions. Considering the damage to your ship, you directed a Yankee-Two to evade missiles, while initiating Plan Epsilon to take down your opponent's missiles."

Theresa, blushing furiously, tapped buttons on her mini-comp to make her presentation appear ion the captain's holo-presentation. "Yes ma'am. Looking back, Yankee-Three and Plan Delta would have been the better choice."

The captain nodded. "Good. Why?"

"Our ship was a heavy cruiser going on the offensive. Yankee-Two and Plan Epsilon are meant for destroyers on convergent vectors."

"Which all leads to you, Cadet Hutchins. You were the ship's skipper for this scenario. What conclusion did you make before you made your final run?"

"Ma'am, at the time, Yankee-Two looked to be the best option. The entire after impeller ring was down, there was only one graser, only eight missile tubes were operational, with a hundred missiles. The main radar was half gone, and the secondary arrays were destroyed."

"So you made the best decision you could with the available information at the time?"

He nodded. "Yes ma'am."

All the errors threw Hutchins off his usually good tactical game, but he didn't hold it against them. Captain Petersen was right; the ship was ultimately his responsibility. His teammates were, after all, medical, engineering, and logistics cadets. They were expected to keep people healthy, keep the engines running, and make sure starships had their supplies. Would Diego ever have to dash from sick bay to sit at tactical during a battle?

"Which is the point of this entire scenario. As captain, you'll be called upon to make hard decisions based on the information you're given by your crew, based on the data in front of you. A good tactician overcomes disadvantages by maximizing his or her advantages. This takes training and experience, which starts here. Do you want command of your own ship someday?" the captain asked.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Glad to hear. Don't let today get you down. You know why you got your ship blown into itty-bitty pieces, so you'll be less likely to sail into the same situation again."

"Yes, ma'am."

When class was over, the group apologized to Trent all the way to lunch. He reiterated that he wasn't mad, but upon reflection, was amused by Theresa's maneuvering choices.

"So, Yankee-Two, huh?" he asked and nudged her shoulder with his own.

"I knew better, I really did, but once the ship started coming under such heavy fire…" she explained.

"Don't sweat it. You're not going to have to worry about tactical maneuvers once we leave here. You're fantastic with numbers and a memory like a streel trap, you're great at what you do," he assured her.

"Wow, you really know how to turn a girl's head," she replied.

He wiggled his eyebrows and greeted his girlfriend when they arrived at the dining hall. "Until next time, blue team three," he said with a good-bye wave.

 **February 10, 1924 P.D.**

The academy deputy commandant, who was also the commanding officer of Kreskin Field Flight School, stood before the 31 gathered cadets of Alpha Flight Squadron. Bravo and Charlie would be flying in the following days. With 93 cadets in flight training and 10 pinnaces, they were divided into three groups.

"Good morning, cadets."

"Good morning, sir!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, after months in simulators, you finally get to sit in the driver's seat," he said and gestured to the _Mark 30 Condor_ pinnace behind him. "A qualified pilot will be in each pinnace. It'll be short flight, ten minutes at the most, so that you can get a feel for how they fly. I think you'll find they handle easier than a Javelin, although Javelins will always be much more fun to fly. I think so, anyway."

He nodded to Commander Patel, and the commander stepped forward. "The flight plan is simple. You will accelerate to the specified speed, reach the specified altitude, and follow the flight path given."

Rachel and Angela glanced at each other, and Rachel couldn't help but bounce on her toes. Hipper patted her thigh, happy that she was happy. In Angela's arms, Athena gently butted Angela's chin with her nose. Their people explained that couldn't take them up this flight, but as they became more skilled, they could join them later. Commander Patel continued.

"If any of you feel ill, or in any way feel that you cannot fly, make it known before you attempt to fly. Have a good flight."

Lt. Weston stepped forward and looked at his tablet. "Pinnace One, board your craft."

Cadets Baldwin, Campos, and Watts trotted out the hangar's side door. Lt. Weston tapped buttons on his tablet.

"Pinnace Two, board your craft."

Rachel, Angela, and Trent Hutchins trotted to the side door. Outside, Lt. Lee was standing beside Pinnace Two's open hatch. The three stood at ease when they arrived at Lt. Lee.

"Who's first?" Trent asked.

"Alphabetical order?" Angela suggested.

"Just what I would suggest. Hutchins, start your pre-flight check."

He did a walk-around of the pinnace and checked the struts, wings, fuselage, and cockpit armorplast to ensure that there was no damage. He checked off each item on his minicomp and went inside to check the diagnostic panel. When he was done, poked his head out of the hatch and held up his tablet.

"Sir, everything is good to go."

"Very well. Let's all board the craft, leave the second pilot seat free," the lieutenant instructed. He took the second pilot seat, put his helmet on, and activated the helmet feed.

"Flight ops, Pinnace Two, Lt. Lee, feed check."

" _Roger, Pinnace Two, affirmative on feed check_."

He nodded to Hutchins, who spoke. "Flight ops, Pinnace Two, Alpha 3, feed check."

" _Roger, Alpha Two, affirmative on feed check_."

Angela and Rachel performed their feed checks and watched Trent, taking note of everything he did.

"Alright, Hutchins, we're trusting you with our lives. Are you certain that you're able to fly this craft at this time?" Lt. Lee asked.

"Yes sir."

"Good, then perform your cockpit pre-flight checks."

Recalling all the simulator pre-flight checks, he now performed them on a real flight panel.

"Reactor… check."

"Impeller… check."

"Gravitic array… check."

"Radar array… check."

"Propulsion… check."

"Armament… check."

"Pinnace Two, flight ops, we're green across pre-flight. Permission to depart."

" _Granted, Pinnace Two._ "

"Roger, ops."

They saw the wings of the pinnace ahead of theirs unfold.

"Do the same," Lt. Lee said.

Hutchins flicked a switch and they felt a slight shudder when the wings of the shuttle unfolded. The turbo fans of the pinnace ahead of them glowed for a few seconds before it lifted from the ground.

"The sky is yours," Lt. Lee instructed and waved a hand.

Hutchins flicked two switches and took hold of the stick. They felt the pinnace shudder when the reactors and turbo fans engaged. Lt. Lee rested his hand on the console in case he needed to take over at the stick, but he wasn't worried about the three with him.

"Ten meters… twenty… thirty…" Trent said as they ascended.

"Struts," Lt. Lee quietly reminded him.

Trent's cheeks pinked a bit and he pressed a button. He knew better but forgot in the excitement of this first flight.

"Flight ops, Pinnace Two, one hundred meters altitude, proceeding on flight path," Trent reported.

" _Affirmative, Pinnace Two._ "

Lt. Lee took the time for a pinnace pop quiz.

"Truman, the weight of this craft?"

"256 tons, sir."

"Mayhew, acceleration?"

"Six hundred gees, sir."

"Hutchins, armament?"

"One model mark-eight, two-centimeter multirole laser… two model three-o-nine thirty-millimeter tribarrel pulse cannon."

"And?" he asked Angela.

"An additional six underwing hard points for external munitions."

"Mayhew, tell me about the fusion reactor…"

Minutes later, Trent arrived at and hovered above the number two soccer field.

"What's the most important thing about flying?" Lt. Lee asked.

Trent's lips twitched. "Landing, sir."

"Kindly keep that in mind."

Trent nodded and his eyes passed back and forth between the attitude indicator and his window. The pinnace swayed a bit port and he immediately corrected with no further sway.

"Excellent recovery," Lt. Lee said and looked out his window. "Almost there… good…"

Trent flicked a switch and extended the struts.

"Ten meters," Trent reported.

"Five… two…"

There was a shudder when the struts contacted the ground. They saw grass and dirt flying about the pinnace and startled birds flew away quickly.

"We're going to get an earful from groundskeeping," Lt. Lee noted.

"Flight ops, Pinnace Two, destination reached, time now _,_ " Trent reported.

" _Affirmative, Pinnace Two._ "

"Shutdown," Trent said and started post-flight checks.

"Congratulations," Lt. Lee said and shook Trent's hand.

"Thank you, sir."

"What do you think?" Lt. Lee asked.

"It does handle easier than a Javelin."

The lieutenant unbuckled his seat harness and removed his helmet. "Let's disembark so that Mayhew can do her pre-flight checks."

After the walk-around, Rachel took the seat at the helm.

"Mayhew, are you certain that you're able to fly this craft at this time?" Lt. Lee asked.

"Yes sir."

"Then the helm is yours."

Recalling the many simulator pre-flight checks she had performed, she was determined to do it right on a real cockpit panel.

"Reactor… check."

"Impeller… check."

"Gravitic array… check."

"Radar array… check."

"Propulsion… check."

"Armament… check."

"Pinnace Two, flight ops, we're green across pre-flight. Permission to depart."

" _Granted, Pinnace Two._ "

"Roger, ops."

She flicked a switch and felt a slight shudder when the wings of the shuttle unfolded.

"Take off," Lt. Lee instructed.

She flicked two switches and took hold of the stick. She felt the pinnace shudder when the reactors and turbo fans engaged.

"Is that normal?" she asked.

"The gravity is different on planet, and it feels different on a starship flight deck," Lt. Lee said.

He rested his hand on the console in case he needed to take over and watched her perform her departure.

"Ten meters… twenty… thirty…" she said as the pinnace ascended, and an indicator from the panel started beeping.

"Oh," she said and slowed her ascent.

"There's throttle warnings on these pinnaces for training, but not on fleet pinnaces. You must always keep your speed in mind, especially if there's something overhead."

"Aye, sir."

"Flight ops, Pinnace Two, one hundred meters altitude, proceeding on flight path," she reported and remembered to retract the struts.

" _Affirmative, Pinnace Two._ "

A few minutes later, she arrived at and hovered above the academy's air car south parking lot, cleared for the day's flights. It also happened to be a reserved spot for the academy commandant, who was observing from his office bay window.

 _Of course!_ she thought.

 _She's a natural_ , Lt. Lee noted that as she descended, she looked at the nose of the craft and the horizon, hardly looking at the instruments. She also held the stick loosely between her fingers instead of gripping the stick with her entire hand. Her method wasn't wrong exactly, but most relied on instruments more than sight and feel. There was no sway from the craft and she pressed the button to extend the struts, landing in a cloud of dust and startled birds.

"Flight ops, Pinnace Two, destination reached, time now _,_ " she reported.

" _Affirmative, Pinnace Two._ "

"Shutdown," she said and started post-flight checks.

"Congratulations," Lt. Lee said and shook her hand.

"Thank you, sir."

"Now that we're under the commandant's watchful eye," he said, glancing at the office window, "Miss Truman can perform a most enthusiastic pre-flight before she flies us back to the hangar."


	30. Chapter 30

**May 23, 1924 P.D. Hangar #3, Kreskin Field**

The cadets of Alpha flight squadron were standing beside their pinnaces while their instructors went over the afternoon's flight plan. Lt. Lee was with his trio of Rachel, Angela, and Hutchins.

"Okay you three, today is your last flight before your certifications next week. You'll be flying solo to certify, but I have no concerns about any of you. You're ready. Next year you'll be taking off from here and flying into space to land aboard a ship. As you know, you'll be trained on the transports as well."

He gestured to the hangars where the fourth forms were preparing to certify on transports.

"I realize these past months have been an endless cycle of repetition in the cockpit, but it's a proven method for success. This academy is proud of a ninety-seven percent pass rate for flight trainees for the past fifty years. Being a certified small craft pilot looks good on your service record, no matter your career track. Every skipper likes to have a handful of pilots on hand."

"But CLACS have hundreds of flyers," Hutchins pointed out.

Lt. Lee nodded. "Correct, but LAC jocks are allocated to the LAC deck. If a pinnace or transport is needed, they'll look to the ship's roster of qualified small craft pilots so that a LAC jock isn't taken away from their squadrons."

"Understood, sir," Hutchins replied.

"If you can, try and get in some flight time over the summer. I know you three usually don't like to cash in on your family connections, which is admirable, but I'm fairly sure they can get you into a pinnace."

The three cadets nodded in understanding. Their connections were Third Fleet Admiral Alice Truman, BuWeaps Admiral Truman, Third Space Lord William Hutchins, and the Protector of Grayson. If those lofty personages couldn't get them into a pinnace, who in the universe could?

"If you can't, drop me a message and I'll get you some flight time here. I'll be here over the summer."

#

At dinner, Rachel nudged Angela's shoulder. "Okay?"

Angela shrugged. "I'm a little nervous about tomorrow. There's eleven slots and twenty-five of us trying out."

"You have no reason to be nervous. You're one of the best flyers here, and you've only gotten better this year."

"Yeah, well so have a lot of the others."

Rachel sighed and took a bite of her fish. She felt the same as her friend before her own flight squadron try-out.

"If it's any consolation, everyone else trying out feels the same."

Matt and Max joined arrived at the table and set their trays down. "Who feels the same about what?"

"The flight squadron try-outs," Rachel answered.

"Is it that hard?" Matt asked.

Rachel replied, "I would say it's more of a challenge. We've been flying Javelins for two years, at this point they're not hard to fly. The try-outs push your limits."

"What did you have to do?" Angela asked.

Rachel supposed it was alright to tell her. "Go to three waypoints and report, and then I was instructed to reverse throttle and go vertical, stall, and recover. I grayed out. My hands were shaking after."

Angela's face was pale. "Stall and recover? You never told me that."

"By the look on your face, I shouldn't have," Rachel said, put down her fork, and faced her friend. "Look… everyone has to do some crazy stunt, to push your limits. You know Yardman, right? The top fourth form?"

Angela nodded. "Yeah, he got the _Alistair McKeon_ for his middy cruise."

"He's a hot shot and his hands were shaking, so I can only imagine what they had him do," Rachel replied. "Except for my plunge into the bay, nothing has been as challenging and nerve-wracking as that try-out. You'll see."

 **May 24, 1924 P.D. Academy Marina**

Rachel stayed at the island that Saturday morning, to be there when Angela's when try-outs were over. There was a perfect view of the east side of the runway from the marina north pavilion, so she could watch the Javelins streak down the runway. She went to the marina early to claim a spot, as the marina was a popular destination for cadets to spend free time. Matt arrived with a satchel of snacks and his tablet to study for their last exam of the year. He started the application with a sigh.

"I know it's a tedious class, but we'll be on Manticoran ships for our middy cruises. Knowing their _naval operations_ will make for a less stressful time," she said.

A rumble was heard, and a Javelin was seen rolling from the west side of the Javelin hangar. It continued to its departure point, where the pilot hit the throttle and streaked down the runway.

"Yesterday, when you told Angela that you reversed throttle, went vertical, stalled, and recovered… does that mean what I think it does?" he asked. "And what is gray out?"

"Yes, it means that I put on the brakes, the Javelin was straight up and down, and it stalled. When you're going that fast and then stop and go vertical… your vision and hearing literally _grays out._ The trick is recovering."

"How do you fly like that?" he asked.

"By feeling what the Javelin is doing and listening to it. It's an evasion maneuver we rarely do. It wrecked my stomach."

"And left your hands shaking," he added.

Her lips twitched and she smiled. "That too, but it's all so thrilling!"

He couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "More thrilling than sex?"

She blushed, rested her hand on his knee, and shook her head. "No. Nothing will ever be more thrilling than that."

"Really?" he asked.

She nodded. " _Really_. When you said that you wanted to marry me, that was more thrilling than any flight."

They watched the Javelin land on the runway and roll to the hangar, and she resumed.

"Just think of us standing there in the cathedral, exchanging our vows, that's more thrilling than any flight."

He was transfixed at her words. She lifted his hand and kissed the palm.

"And when I bring our babies into the world, will there be anything more thrilling than that?"

#

An hour and a half later, cadets waited outside of the hangar doors to see if their friends had been awarded their flight caps, or not. Candidates left the hangar, some visibly disappointed, while others were congratulated by their friends. Finally Angela was seen, and she victoriously pointed to the flight cap on top of her head.

 **May 28, 1924 P.D**.

The last exam of the term had been taken and belongings were being packed. Travel plans to home were made, and the fourth forms attended the Last Review and were anxiously awaiting their transports to their ships for their snotty cruises. Rachel and six other third-form cadets who had armsmen were summoned to the administration building. Commodore Mahaffey's yeoman directed them to the auditorium. They came to attention a few minutes later when he appeared in an undress uniform. He waved his hand with an, "At ease, take your seats."

He nodded to the yeoman who came to attention before leaving.

"There are some last-minute administrative matters to tend to."

He looked at them and their armsmen. "As you know, you'll be doing space training come the next term. With that comes some logistical considerations, mainly resource and space considerations. We have to plan for sending you up there in groups of three hundred, and it's not easy to find the space for that many of you, but we do it. This academy has always done space training, and we will continue to do so, no matter the number. Space will be tight, and as such, we ask that you bring only one armsman with you up there. The floor is yours."

Rachel stood. "Sir, we understand the logistics. We do, but our fathers will have a hard time with this."

She sat and Hipper jumped back on to her lap. The other cadets nodded at each other in agreement of Rachel's statement.

The commodore spoke. "It's not as dire as you think. I've already communicated with your fathers. They're in agreement for what's best for the service. The Protector has even offered to send two starships for the duration of training to help ease the crowding. It's an incredibly generous offer, please be sure to thank him again for us."

She wished her father had mentioned this the last time she received mail from him. "Yes sir, I will."

"Do you have a life support module for your companion?" he asked Rachel.

"Yes sir, and he'll be getting his 'cat skinsuit this summer as well."

Hipper flicked his ears and tail in agreement.

"With that, congratulations on finishing another year. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

They stood at attention until he left the room.

 **May 29, 1924 P.D. Academy Main Auditorium**

Rachel and Angela noted that it wasn't a coincidence that the top-ranking percentage of their class had been summoned to the auditorium. They greeted each other and talked of their summer plans. Commodore Mahaffey's yeoman made his appearance as a friendly warning. When he strolled in, all 390 of them stood at attention.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, take your seats."

He glanced at the clock in the wall and punched some buttons on his tablet.

"As many of you have guessed, it's no coincidence that the top of your class is here. You've demonstrated your initiative and desire to aspire to above-average performances. Next term, more will be asked of you, specifically regarding first-form mentoring."

They all looked at each other, all too well remembering their own fourth form harassers… umm… _mentors_.

"All of you are requested to return a few days early for next term, to prepare for your roles as cadet mentors. Next term will be a lower enrollment than usual for first forms, but will have a higher percentage of off-world cadets. The off-worlders will need a firm but understanding hand to navigate those first couple of weeks, as well as Manticoran cadets who aren't accustomed to such a… _regimented_ way of life."

The cadets chuckled. Indeed, many of them would have younger brothers or sisters who would be getting a culture shock come August.

"The tradition of officer advisors and Marines who herd them through those first couple of weeks will not change, but the interpersonal guidance from fellow experienced cadets is invaluable to their transition. My yeoman is transmitting the pertinent details to you now, but please familiarize yourself with them over the summer. Also, would those of you staying here for the summer please remain, there's a few administrative details to iron out. With that, congratulations on finishing another year, enjoy your summer, and I look forward to seeing you next term. Good evening."

 **May 31, 1924 P.D.**

Tony Truman arrived in the morning to pick up his sister and her boyfriend. Rachel hugged her best friend and gave Zack a friendly hug.

"You take care of her and show her a good time, you hear?" Rachel stated.

Angela's boyfriend of six months draped an arm around her and pulled her close. "You can be sure that I will."

"What time is your transport leaving?" Angela asked.

"Fifteen hundred," Rachel replied. "Time to make sure my sister has all of her stuff and to get a good lunch."

Last summer, the two sisters took a Grayson Navy transport back home. It was perfectly fine to Rachel, but Theresa had been less than pleased with the accommodations and food. This year, to make her sister happy, Rachel agreed to book passage on a civilian transport. First class everything awaited them on the RMMS Artemis. She offered to pay for Matt's passage too, but he gently turned the offer down, as Lew and Diego would be returning to Grayson with him. The three had boarded the transport for the Grayson freighter _Albert_ _Ashford_ earlier that morning.

Angela grasped Rachel's arms and gave her a gentle shake. "You get some mail to me about everything, alright? I want to hear about your new baby brother or sister, about Matt… everything, okay!?"

Rachel patted her hands. "I will. I'll miss you."

Angela gave her last hug, gave Hipper a scratch between the ears, and shook Noah, Nate, and Clara's hands. Rachel watched until the Truman car was a speck in the distance. She wiped he damp eyes and gathered her belongings to pack into the hired car.

"I've got the nav pattern for the Landing City spaceport logged in, m'lady."

"Thank you, Noah. Let's be about it."

#


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Rachel admitted to herself that the four-day cruise back home was a good way to unwind from the stress and pressures of academy life. All she had to do was sleep, eat, and take a turn around the ship's lounges for entertainment. All that was expected of her was to be Miss Mayhew aboard a luxury passenger liner. All their armsmen had to do were routine security sweeps and ask about their welfare. As they ate breakfast the final day of the voyage, a chime sounded on their door. Rachel wiped her mouth and rose to answer the door. Hipper sat up, his attention to the door. A steward performed an abbreviated bow and spoke. Clara glanced inside and stared at the steward as he spoke.

"Miss Mayhew… and Miss Mayhew, I'm to inform you that a pinnace from the Palace will be arriving for you once the _Artemis_ reaches Grayson orbit."

She glanced at his name tag. "Thank you, Mr. Emmons."

"You're welcome, miss. Enjoy the rest of the trip."

He bowed again and left. She waved a hand over the sensor to close the door and resumed her breakfast.

"Is something wrong?" Theresa asked.

Rachel shrugged and Hipper hopped on her lap.

"Come on, spill."

Rachel wiped her mouth and tossed the silken napkin aside. "This is going to sound needy, but I can't help what I feel."

Theresa raised a single eyebrow. Rachel Mayhew sounding needy? This she needed to hear, but she wouldn't twit her about it… too much. She was genuinely out of sorts about something, but as many times as Rachel had listened to her out of sorts about something or another, she had listened and gave good advice.

"I'm used to seeing Matt every day. Spending time with him. Spending my weekends with him. I haven't seen him for four days; I'm missing him something awful."

Theresa glanced at the clock on the wall. "Well, we've got just over seven hours until we reach home, so let's see what we do to pass the time, alright? I'm not sure what advice I can give, I've had three hopeful relationships this year at school that crashed and burned. You love him, and he loves you, and you have a reunion with him to look forward to."

Hipper flitted his tail and patted her thigh in agreement.

"See? Even he agrees with me."

"You're right," Rachel replied and finished off her juice. She dug around her knapsack and held up her backgammon set. "Fancy a game?"

#

At 1530, a chime sounded to precede an announcement.

" _Attention, passengers. We've reached Grayson orbit, prepare to disembark. Thank you for choosing the RMMS Artemis for your interstellar travel needs. We hope to see you again._ "

Rachel put on her backpack and Hipper climbed on top of its perch. The door chime sounded, and Theresa opened the door. Their armsmen were waiting and a steward was there to assist them with their baggage. They went to where one of the Palace pinnaces was docked to the _Artemis_ and settled inside for the short trip. Rachel cuddled Hipper and whispered words to try and soothe him, but when the light above them turned green, his discomfort would begin.

"Does the air pressure affect him?" Theresa asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, my ears pop too," Theresa said.

The pilot's voice was heard over the intercom. "Ladies, we expect a fifteen-minute trip with little turbulence once we hit the atmosphere. The weather is mild over the palace. Prepare for departure."

#

Jeanette and Honor waited in the Palace shuttlepad lounge for their sisters. Jeanette's three armsmen, and Honor's one waited behind them in a semicircle of maroon and gold.

"Can you imagine the two of them traveling together?" Jeanette asked.

"Theresa must have driven her batty," Honor said.

"I dunno, they're pretty close despite their personality differences," Jeanette replied.

"Like… they balance each other out?" Honor asked.

Jeanette looked at her sister, surprised at her insight. "Yes, that's exactly it."

" _Attention, all personnel, the Palace pinnace is on approach. Ground crew, prepare for arrival,"_ was heard from the hangar adjacent the landing pad.

They stood and saw the maroon-and-gold painted pinnace turn on its final approach. The struts deployed, flexed, and settled just before it landed, throwing up dust when it landed on the marked pavement of the shuttlepad. The hatch opened, the ramp extended, and Nate poked his head out, performing his customary security sweep of the vicinity. He saw Jeanette and Honor smiling and waving at him, and he couldn't help but smile and wave back. A hangar crewman with a grav sled scuttled to the pinnace and opened a rear hatch. Theresa bounded down the ramp, her armsman behind her, and she opened her arms when she saw her sisters. Rachel and Hipper came next, and the cat patted her thigh and pointed to the lounge.

"Go ahead, they've missed you."

He chirped, flitted his tail, and ran for the lounge. Rachel and Nate loaded all the luggage on to the grav sled and she looked back at the lounge. Honor had her arms out and Hipper leapt into them. Jeanette joined the welcoming cuddle and saw Rachel catch up to Theresa, and all four sisters enjoyed a teary, joyful reunion.

"Dad would have been here, but since mom is due anytime now, he doesn't leave the house," Jeanette explained.

"And they never found out whether it's a boy or girl?" Rachel asked.

Honor shook her head. "Nope, they wanted it to be a surprise."

After they made their way through the outer palace, the group spilled out into the family room, Jeanette first.

"Look who we saw flying around in a pinnace!" she declared.

Rachel walked into the room and saw Elaine on the couch with her feet up. She made to shift her feet to the floor and Rachel held her hands up. "No, don't get up!"

She knelt next to the couch and hugged her, and then spoke softly over her swollen belly. "Hello in there, this is your big sister! I can't wait to see you!"

Elaine ran her hand through Rachel's hair. "Welcome home, don't ever change that sweet nature of yours."

Rachel smiled shyly at her and rose to her feet when her dad and Katherine made their appearance. Her dad engulfed her in a hug. "Is it just me, or did you grow even taller?"

Rachel laughed and looked down at her dress. "Nope, still fits!"

Katherine hugged her next. "It's so good to have you home! Now Theresa, you're next!"

Theresa enjoyed a happy, teary reunion and continued the hugs when the rest of her siblings joined the fray. Rachel and Theresa were shocked at how much Alexandra, Arabella, Bernard, and Lawrence had grown. They were going to be taller than their parents!

"Rachel, a young man by the name of Matthew Goodson has sent you no less than six messages today," Katherine stated. "Would you please go and answer them?"

"Yes, mama," Rachel said and gave Theresa an amused, pointed look.

"What was that all about?" Elaine asked when Rachel had left the room.

"You'll see," Theresa replied.

"Do you know him?" Katherine asked.

"Well enough to know that he's crazy about her," Theresa said.

"What does he look like?" Elaine asked.

"Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, a little taller than Rachel, and he's fit. They're a disgustingly perfect couple," she replied dryly.

#

In her room, she sat behind her comm console and played back Matt's video messages. She touched the screen, smiling at his handsome face. When she put her comm earbud into her ear and dialed his number, it was answered on the first ring.

"Hello sweetheart, welcome home! I've missed you!"

"It's good to be home, I've missed you too! Transfer this call to your console," she said.

"Alright… just a second…"

Feedback was heard from her earbud and Matt's live video call appeared on her screen.

"When did you get in? Is that your bedroom?" he asked when he saw stuffed animals on a shelf in the view behind her.

"A half hour ago, and yes," she said and looked behind her with an eyeroll. "Of course you'd see that."

"It's perfect," he replied, his eyes and voice softer.

She always blushed when he looked and spoke like that. "I'd have you come over today, but I'm pretty sure my parents want a _just the family day_ today _._ "

"I understand, so tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, dinner. Can you bring your parents like we planned?" she asked.

"I'll confirm with them and get back to you," he said. "The after-dinner conversation is going to be a surprise."

"A good surprise, I hope," she replied. "Tell Diego and Lew hello for me too."

At that, the mentioned men poked their heads in from the sides of Matt's screen, waved at her, and slowly moved their faces off screen again.

#

That night, Rachel and Theresa's favorites (steak for Rachel and spaghetti with meatballs for Theresa) were served for dinner.

"So, tell us all about your time on Manticore," Ben said and passed the bread.

Theresa shrugged. "Just studying for me. I go out with friends or hang out with this goof on Saturdays," she said and pointed at Rachel with her fork, "and I go to church in Landing on Sundays. The new church there is great. It's not like the cathedrals here, but it's still great."

"That's wonderful to hear," Elaine said and shifted in her thickly-padded chair. "I just can't get comfortable these days."

Katherine patted her hand. "Not much longer now."

Elaine sighed. "Thank Tester for that."

"Rachel?" Katherine asked.

She finished chewing her bite and spoke. "Well… last week I certified on pinnaces."

"Can you fly us somewhere?" Honor asked.

"Sure, I just need to find a second pilot. Where do you want to go?"

Honor shrugged. "Somewhere, anywhere."

"I'm not qualified to fly into space just yet, so anywhere but there."

"What's your class ranking?" Benjamin asked.

"Eighth."

"Out of how many?" Jeanette asked.

"3,570 I think, and I got my black belt back in January." _Which led to that mess with Kukic._

Benjamin raised his glass in salute. "Congratulations on that after so many years of training and effort."

"Is hydroponics still giving you problems?" Katherine asked.

"No, not anymore. Chief Mathison – he's the hydroponics instructor – had an environmental tech and I break down one of the flow channels. After putting it back together and making sure it still worked, hydroponics ceased to be a problem."

 **June 5, 1924 P.D**.

Rachel needed no mother or sister to wake her from oversleeping. She set an alarm and woke before everyone else and went to the palace gym. After some stretching and warm-up exercises, she inserted her earbuds and started some music for her run on the treadmill. By the third song, she saw Hipper sleepily meander his way into the gym and perch on the bay window. By the end of the song, his attention was on the hallway doors that led to the kitchen. Rachel sighed and paused the treadmill.

"Hungry?" she asked.

He nodded and flitted his tail. She stepped off the machine and let him hop into her arms. She cuddled him a bit and went to the kitchen. Grace was already there with her three kitchen assistants, preparing breakfast for the large family.

"Good morning, m'lady."

"And to you, Grace."

Rachel removed a portion of rabbit (shipped from Sphinx) from the refrigerator, cut up some celery, and poured some water into a bowl. It was water she had shipped from Manticore, at great expense, but she didn't want to upset Hipper's digestive system with Grayson's water. She set Hipper's breakfast on the dining room sideboard and put a stool by the sideboard for him to sit.

"There, you spoiled fuzzybutt, I'm getting back to my workout."

He rubbed his cheek against her arm and got to the business of eating. She returned to the gym and resumed her workout. While she was jogging at a good clip and enjoying a rousing bridge in the current song, a hand appeared on the right support bar, startling her. She tripped and face-planted the control panel. Luckily, her flailing arm had landed on the STOP button and she stumbled to the floor.

"M'lady, my apologies!"

She looked up and saw Clara looking down at her in horror. Noah hurried into the room and saw Rachel on the ground with a bloody nose, mouth, and teary eyes. Hipper bounded into the room and crouched at her side, crooning and patting her thigh.

"What happened?" Noah asked and grabbed a hand towel from a nearby chair.

" _Ith athiden_ ," Rachel sputtered as he gently pressed the towel against her lips.

"I startled her while she was running," Clara said miserably.

Noah squeezed her hand and returned his attention to Rachel. "Not sure if it's broken or not. Either way, let's get you some medical attention."

" _Ate?_ " she asked.

"He's doing some paperwork and training at the armsman academy this morning," he replied and helped her to her feet.

The three went to the kitchen to let the family know they were going to the steading medical clinic. When they entered the kitchen, Benjamin looked up from his newsreader and quickly got to his feet when he saw Rachel holding a towel on her nose. Katherine saw her and almost dropped her coffee cup when she got to her feet.

"What happened?" he asked and looked under the towel.

"An accident on the treadmill," Nate replied.

"It looks broken," Benjamin said of her nose.

Rachel nodded to the first aid kit on the wall. Grace quickly brought it to her and she chose the pain reliever. Katherine sprayed a mist of the analgesic on her nose and lips. It brought relief in seconds and she sighed in relief.

"I'll get her to the clinic," Katherine said. "And who knows? Elaine might be going there herself today."

" _One can only hope_ ," Elaine called out from the sitting room.

Noah and Clara left to get the car ready. Katherine and Honor walked Rachel through the family room to the garage where the cars were kept.

" _I tink eh shop beeding,_ " Rachel spluttered and lowered the towel, only for more blood to drip from her nose. " _By tung hurs!"_

"Keep the towel on it," Katherine advised and left the family room with Rachel, Hipper, and Honor.

#

After his breakfast, Matt dialed up Rachel's private comm number and waited. Diego came into his room after his showered and dressed, and Lew was heard singing from the shower adjoining the room.

"I think I pulled a muscle on that run," Diego said and ran a towel through his damp hair.

A young boy that resembled Rachel appeared on his screen.

"This is Rachel's room," the boy stated and held up a box. "She has all the best puzzles."

"So I see… and who am I speaking with?" Matt asked.

"Cute kid," Diego remarked.

"Bernard Wesley Oliver Mayhew."

"So you're our next Protector?" Matt asked.

The boy nodded and Alexandra leaned into the screen view. "And I'm Alexandra Olivia Diane Mayhew."

"Well, good morning to you both, may I speak with Rachel?"

Bernard spoke. "She had to go to the doctor."

Alexandra nodded. "She hurt her face."

"I beg your pardon?" Matt asked.

"She hurt her face on the running machine," Bernard stated. "Momma and Honor took her to see the doctor."

"Daddy wanted to go, but momma is going to have her baby really soon, so he stays home," Alexandra said.

"I see… can you tell your sister that Matt called?" he asked.

Bernard and Alexandra both nodded.

"Good-bye, have fun with the puzzle," Matt said and ended the call.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

An hour later, Rachel, Katherine, and Honor returned from the clinic. Quick-heal was used for the hairline fracture of the nose and busted lip, and the resultant bruising would be gone in a few hours. She took a glass from water from the kitchen and went to her room to lie down. She closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath. _Thank goodness this didn't happen at the academy; I never would have heard the end of it!_ She heard a giggle from her door and saw Arabella standing there with her favorite doll.

"You is wearing trousers," she stated and pointed at her legs.

Alexandra appeared at the door. "No Bella, say you _are_ wearing trousers."

The younger girl scrunched her face in concentration, recalling her lessons from school. "You are wearing trousers."

"I wear these for exercise every day," Rachel said.

Alexandra pointed at her comm console. "A man named Matt called for you while you were at the doctor."

"And you answered?"

She nodded. "Me and Bernie were getting a puzzle when it binged."

"And what did you tell him?"

"That you had to go to the doctor because you hurt your face," Alexandra replied. "He wanted you to call him back."

Rachel nodded and took a drink of water. "Thank you."

Both girls smiled and left the doorway. She rose from the bed, closed her door, and sat before the comm console. She dialed Matt's number and the screen illuminated, displaying Lew's smiling face. He saw her and pursed his lips.

"Ouch! So you hurt your face, huh?" he asked.

She chuckled and nodded. "I tripped on the treadmill and face-planted the control panel."

"Anything broken?" he asked, noting the bruising around her eyes.

"A hairline fracture of my nose and busted lips," she said. "Where's Matt?"

"He and Diego are moving around some living room furniture, per his mom's request. I'll go get him."

When Lew left the screen, she saw a bookshelf against the opposite wall of the room and heard Matt's favorite music in the background; Andermani orchestral music. She saw him enter his room, close the door, and sit in front of the screen with a smile.

"How's the hurt face?" he asked.

"Nothing some quick-heal couldn't fix."

"How in the world did you trip on the treadmill?"

"I was startled when Clara appeared from just out my peripheral vision."

"You have cute brothers and sisters."

She chuckled. "Thank you, although if anyone tells Bernie that, he looks like he wants to run from the room."

"He doesn't like attention?"

Rachel shook her head. "Which he's going to have to learn to get over, seeing how he's going to be Protector one day. He has time, he's only 11."

"Speaking of the Protector, is your dad okay with a herd of us coming for dinner?"

She nodded. "Mom is looking forward to using the big dining room. Dad's been twitting me ever since Theresa said that you're fit and that we're a disgustingly perfect couple."

He laughed. "I think I'm going to like your family."

"Are you ready to ask my dad for my hand?" she asked, her eyes gentle.

"I've been ready for some time. I want everyone to know that you're mine," he replied.

"After supper?" she asked.

He nodded. "After supper."

"I've missed you, and I love you," she said.

"Same here sweetheart, I can hardly wait for tonight."

#

Early that evening, Rachel watched a security feed featuring the Goodson family lorry check and smaller car pass through Palace security at the main gate. She saw the watch commander point down the long drive leading to the parking garage and jogged to the garage to greet them on arrival.

Stephen Goodson chuckled he came to a stop in an empty space. "I count eleven cars here, does that make this a car lot? Look, here she comes now."

The other car, driven by Matt with his passengers Diego and Lew, pulled to a stop beside the lorry. They saw Rachel and another young woman were waiting by the palace doors. The car doors opened and Matt hurried around the car to help his father move a wheelchair from the passenger area. The Goodson wives made sure two younger children disembarked without incident, and man and woman around Matt's age followed the wheelchair.

"Dad, you remember Rachel?" Matt asked.

"I certainly do," Stephen replied. "You're doing well?"

"I am, sir, thank you."

Jeanette stepped forward with an outstretched hand. "Tester bless the Goodson family, welcome to our home. I'm Jeanette Mayhew."

Mr. Goodson bowed over her hand and the women performed neat curtsies. "M'lady Steadholder, thank you for having us in your home."

"Come, let's go inside and continue the introductions. I can see that there's going to be a lot of them," Jeanette said.

Matt got behind his little brother's wheelchair and the group went inside.

In the Palace family room, Benjamin waited with his family for their visitor's arrival. He thought to host them in the sitting room, but this was an informal affair, not a meeting of state. The doors from the outer corridor opened, and Jeanette led the group into the room. Rachel was beside a young man who must be Matthew Goodson. Benjamin stepped forward to greet the guests. Stephen, his dad, and brother bowed; the women curtsied.

"Dr. Goodson, welcome to our home. We're honored to have you here. I trust the journey from Redmon went well?"

"Yes, m'lord, it was. As I told your lovely daughter, thank you for having us in your home. Allow me to introduce my family… my wives, Ruth and Christine; my sons Matthew and Jacob; my daughter Evelyn and her son Will, and my youngest, Julia. My oldest, Christopher, is an armsman at the steading, he couldn't get away. Evelyn's husband is with the Redmon police department, he couldn't get away either."

"I'm pleased to meet all of you. Allow me to introduce my wives Katherine and Elaine."

"Please forgive me if I don't get up," Elaine added.

"You've met Rachel and Jeanette; the others are Theresa, Honor, Alexandra, Arabella, Bernard, and Lawrence," Ben finished.

"Dad, those two are staying with Matt for the summer. The large one is Diego Elizondo."

The large one in question stepped forward and offered his hand. "It's an honor, sir."

"Gryphon?" Ben asked.

"Yes sir."

"This your first time on Grayson?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, from all of us, welcome."

Rachel continued. "And this other fellow is Lewis Radford, from West Landing."

Lewis offered his hand. "I'm honored to meet you, m'lord. You have a beautiful family."

"Many thanks, Mr. Radford," Ben said and shook his hand.

"Why don't we all sit, I'll go and see how dinner is coming along," Katherine said and left the room.

Hipper hopped on Matt's lap, to the glee of his younger siblings.

"They're old friends," Rachel said.

Hipper flitted his tail and offered a hand to each child in greeting.

"This is the first time they've seen a treecat," Stephen said.

Katherine returned from the kitchen. "Dinner is served."

#

In the larger dining room, the Mayhews waited until the guests were seated before they took their seats. Grace made sure the kids were situated at their own table and gestured for the attendants to wheel in the serving carts.

"I hope you like roast beef," Katherine said.

"It looks delicious," Ruth offered.

Benjamin stood by the sideboard. "What would you care to drink?" he asked. "I have a couple of superb Gryphon and Sphinx wines, or beer if you'd prefer. We also have tea and fruit juice."

They were briefly taken back by _Protector Mayhew_ offering topersonally serve them drinks.

"A beer sounds good, m'lord," Stephen said and looked to Ruth.

"Tea for me," she said.

"Tea for me as well," Christine replied.

"Beer," Diego and Lew chorused.

" _OOPS_ ," was heard from the kid's table.

"I've got it," Rachel said and stood.

At the table, she handed Lawrence a napkin to wipe the gravy from his arm. Alexandra removed a piece of meat from the table that didn't quite make it from the platter to his plate.

"He tried," Alexandra shrugged and Rachel ruffled his hair.

Next, Julia knocked over her glass of milk.

" _Oh dear_ ," Christine and made to get up.

"Grace?" Rachel asked. "I've got this, Mrs. Goodson."

Grace brought a hand towel and a pitcher of milk. Benjamin, Katherine, and Elaine looked on proudly as Rachel handled the kid's table like a conductor at orchestra.

"With so many kids, she's an old hand at this," Elaine said.

"I know how she feels," Evelyn said.

#

After dinner, the Mayhew kids offered the hospitality of the playroom while the adults settled in the family room. As Stephen made a good living as a doctor, the Goodsons enjoyed a higher standard of living that that of the average Grayson. However, they were quietly awed at the general splendor of the large, comfortable family room. One entire side was a crystoplast wall that overlooked a beautifully landscaped courtyard that was bigger than a lot of the Redmon steading public parks! While Ben chatted with Stephen, Rachel showed the other guests around the room, explaining the photos, paintings, and other historical mementos around the room. Matt stood and cleared his throat.

"M'lord Mayhew, I have a matter of importance to bring to your attention."

The room fell still and silent.

"I wish to formally ask for Rachel's hand in marriage."

Ben thoughts skidded to a stop. He looked from Matt to Rachel, then to his wives.

"Ben?" Katherine pressed.

Ben knew this day would come, and he thought he'd be prepared for it, but he wasn't. He held his hand out for Rachel and asked with a shaken voice, "Sweetheart, do you love this man?"

Rachel took her dad's hand. "Yes dad, with all my heart."

He passed Rachel's hand to Matt. He grasped Rachel's hand, took a knee, and removed a ring from his pocket for her to see.

"I don't have much, but what I have is yours, as well as my heart. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Rachel's lips trembled and a single tear fell down her cheek. "Yes, I will."

Sniffles were heard from the women and the men cleared their throats. Matt slid a ring on her finger and kissed her hand. Everyone in the room clapped and Benjamin called for Grace to bring champagne. From the playroom, the kids streamed back into the family room.

"What happened?" Alexandra asked.

"Your brother asked Miss Rachel to marry him," Ruth said, wiping her eyes.

All the kids looked at the couple with wide eyes.

Katherine spoke, "Do you have a -"

" _Oh!_ "

The room fell silent and turned all eyes to Elaine.

"My water broke!"

"I'll call the clinic," Katherine stated.

Benjamin knelt by Elaine's side and took her hands in his. "Is the pain there yet?"

Elaine winced. "There's enough."

Stephen spoke. "M'lady, I don't know if Matt has mentioned that I'm a doctor? Would you allow me to monitor you until the medics arrive? For the record, I've delivered 32 babies."

She took a deep, shuddering breath when another contraction hit. "Thank you, this one is going to be born quickly."

"Please go and get my bag from the car," Stephen requested of Matt, and then knelt next to Elaine, taking her wrist pulse.

"Momma is having the baby?" Lawrence asked, looking concerned at Elaine's obvious discomfort.

"Come on, let's all go back to the playroom, it's crowded in here," Theresa said and led the throng of kids from the room.

"Is there anything I can do?" Rachel asked.

"Make sure that Palace security knows that an ambulance is coming," Benjamin requested.

"I'm on it," Rachel said and went to the Palace communications desk in Ben's office.

Matt returned with his father's medical satchel that he carried everywhere he went. Stephen removed a diagnostic device from the satchel, knelt next to Elaine, and held the device over her abdomen.

"When are you due?" he asked.

"Five days ago," Elaine answered miserably. No doctor on Grayson would dare induce labor for any women (unless it was to save the mother's life), given the world's sad history of miscarriages.

He entered data on the pad and patted her hand. "I know you want this over with."

Rachel returned to the room. "The watch at the gate's been notified."

"Mother and son appear to be doing well," he reported. "Your pulse rate is high, but that's to be expected."

" _Son?_ " Ben and Elaine echoed.

"You didn't know?" Stephen asked.

"We wanted it to be surprise," Ben said and gave Elaine a gentle kiss.

"My apologies, m'lord, m'lady."

Ben and Elaine chuckled. "It's hardly something to apologize for," she said and winced when another contraction hit.

"Your contractions look to be four minutes apart, with dilation at two centimeters."

Jeanette rushed into the room. "The ambulance is here! Is there anything else we can do?"

" _Not unless you want to push this baby out for me!_ " Elaine snapped.

"Please contact the Chancellor and the Reverend to let them know what's going on," Ben said calmly, remembering that laboring women could get a bit stressed. "Keep an eye on the kids until we return."

"Of course," Rachel and Jeanette chorused.

Katherine came into the room with Elaine's overnight bag and Matt opened the door to the room to let the ambulance team through. The kids crowded at the door and watched while Elaine was transferred to the hover-cot and rushed to the door.

"Bye bye, momma," Lawrence said.

Elaine gave the kids a pained smile and they left the palace.

"We should be taking our leave," Stephen said.

"Thank you for your hospitality, we had a lovely evening," Ruth said.

"And you're about to have a new baby brother, God bless you," Christine said.

"Let's talk for minute in the other room before you go," Rachel said and led Matt to the sitting room.

They came together in a searing kiss and held each other close, simply enjoying the feel of the other.

"I've missed you," she said and ran her hands up and down his chest. "I want to slip into a bed with you and not come out for days."

He groaned and rested his forehead against hers. "Sweetheart, you're making me crazy."

"Sorry."

"Don't ever apologize for that, haven't I said that before?" he asked and kissed her temple.

"Can you come back tomorrow?" she asked. "Bring Diego and Lew and we can scare up a card game. Or we can go to a social club in Austin City. Jeanette told me about some places with good music, dancing, and decent pool tables."

He chuckled. "I would say that nothing could keep me away, but this is the most highly guarded place on the planet. Palace security _can_ keep me away."

"Well, now that you're my fiancé, you're known and welcome here. Had my mom not gone into labor, you would have been subject to a friendly interrogation by my curious mothers and sisters, and dad would have had you in his office for a chat."

"That sounds ominous."

"Not really, they just want to get to know you better. I was kind of a tomboy growing up. I never dated, and the only males I talked to growing up were my dad, the Reverend, and my teachers. I know they're amazed that I brought a man home, much less become engaged."

"When I see you and your sisters, I find it hard to believe that there isn't a line of men waiting at the door for a date."

"It's going to be that way for Honor. She's a knockout."

He drew her into his arms again. "You clearly aren't aware of your charms."

#


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

When Katherine returned home two hours later, everyone crowded around her for news.

"You have a new baby brother, named Michael, born 8:02 p.m. this evening. Elaine is doing fine, she's sleeping comfortably. Your father is staying the night with her, and they should all be home tomorrow."

"Is he cute?" Alexandra asked.

Katherine nodded. "He's very cute."

"And healthy?" Rachel asked.

"In perfect health."

Katherine had no words for how grateful she was. Between she and Elaine, they had endured five miscarriages and stillbirths before and between the births of Rachel, Jeanette, Theresa, and Alexandra. Since the alliance with Manticore, advances in medicine and technology resulted in a generation of healthier, stronger children. Their daughters would have healthy babies, and barring an accident or illness, they wouldn't have to suffer through miscarriages or stillbirths. No mental retardation, no cancers, no brittle bones, no stunted growth.

She felt a hand on her arm and heard Alex's voice. "Momma?"

"Sorry, I was lost in a thought," Katherine said.

"I helped to make sure the nursery was ready for the baby," the girl said.

"I helped!" Arabella added.

"Thank you both, it's appreciated," Katherine said and looked at Rachel. "Can we talk?"

Rachel nodded. In Katherine's private sitting room, Rachel and her mother sat with glasses of tea and cookies.

"First off, Theresa was right. He's a good-looking, fit young man."

Rachel nodded in acknowledgement. "I know."

"I was going to ask just how far you two have taken your relationship, but I have a good idea, so I won't embarrass you by asking. However, thank you for your discretion and responsibility," Katherine stated, noting the red tinge that had appeared on her daughter's cheeks. "Which leads to my second question… are you sure? Marriage is forever."

"I've never been surer of anything," Rachel replied.

"I just want you to be sure of what you're getting into at such a young age."

"Momma, you married dad at seventeen. I'm going to be twenty-two."

"Things were different for us; our world was different, and our marriage was arranged when we were kids."

Jeanette and Theresa poked their heads in the door. "Can we come in?" Theresa asked.

Katherine waved them in, and the girls flopped on the chaise lounge. "I started to ask if you two lovebirds had a date in mind when your new baby brother decided he wanted to make his appearance."

"After our snotty cruises. We knew we'd have a long engagement."

"He _is_ handsome, so tell me, are there others like him at the academy?" Jeanette asked.

"Thousands," Rachel answered with a grin.

"Maybe I need to make a trip to Manticore," Jeanette teased.

"How did you know that Matt was _the one?_ " Theresa asked.

"We have compatibility on every level, he's my best friend. He's seen me at my best _and_ worst, and we have no secrets. We're not perfect, but we're perfect for each other."

Theresa sighed. "I feel like that's never going to happen for me."

Rachel gestured to her mother. "I'm sure that our esteemed parents can arrange someone for you."

They all laughed at Theresa's disturbed expression. "This is 1924, _not_ 1824\. I do _not_ need an arranged marriage, no offense, mom."

Katherine chuckled. "None taken."

"The bottom line is that one morning I went for breakfast, and there he was. He smiled at me and I was done for. I woke up one day and realized that I loved him, hopelessly and totally," Rachel said.

"Well, you never did anything halfway, and you sound very sure of yourself," Katherine mused.

"Halfway isn't all the way, and I sound sure because I am sure."

"You sound just like your father."

"Why thank you."

 **June 7, 1924 P.D.**

The next morning, Rachel was enjoying pancakes with her family when Ben and Elaine returned home with baby Michael and a new nanny. He walked into the dining room with the baby cradled carefully in his arms. The children gathered around him to look at the baby.

"Ssshh," he said quietly.

"He's so little," Arabella said, awed.

"And cute," Alex added.

"Finish your breakfasts and then you can get to know him," Ben said.

"Are you gonna have a baby?" Alex asked Katherine.

Katherine choked a bit on her toast, which left Ben chuckling as he left the dining room.

"No, no more babies for me."

"Then who is having more babies?" Arabella asked.

"Your sisters," Katherine replied.

" _Mooomm,_ " the older girls moaned, and Elaine could be heard laughing from the living room

"What? I'm only speaking what's common knowledge," Katherine said, her lips twitching. Twitting her girls was a fun pastime. "Rachel is engaged to be married. A baby is the next logical step."

"What about those two?" Rachel said, waving her fork at Jeanette and Theresa.

"I don't see a man in my future anytime soon," Jeanette said matter-of-factly.

"This family always has the most interesting conversations over breakfast, don't we?" Theresa asked.

#

After breakfast, Rachel was in her room taking care of some administrative details for her fourth year at the academy. Clara appeared at her door and quietly cleared her throat.

Rachel smiled at her. "Yes?"

"M'lady, there's something that I need to speak with you about."

"Sure, come in."

She twirled her chair around and waved to the easy chair by the window. When Clara was seated, Rachel looked at her expectantly.

"It's not anything bad, is it?" Rachel asked. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Clara nodded and took a breath before she spoke. "Have any Mayhew armsmen ever asked to be released from service?"

Rachel had to think about that one. "Not that I know of. Key words, _that I know of_. Why?"

"I wish to be relieved from service," Clara said.

Rachel, admittedly, was taken aback. "Can you tell me why? Is it me? I know that I can be—"

"No, m'lady, it's not you. It's been an honor and an adventure of a lifetime to serve as your armswoman. I feel crazy for even asking."

"Then why?"

"Because of Noah."

Rachel was perplexed. "Noah? Has he done or said something he shouldn't have?"

"No… not exactly. It's more a matter of _we both_ have said and did something we shouldn't have."

"Did you rob a bank? Beat someone up?" Rachel asked.

"No, nothing like that. We… umm… we have come to have deep feelings for each other."

Rachel sat back in her chair and smiled at the uneasy armswoman across from her. "So you two went and fell in love, is that right?"

Blushing, Clara nodded, and Rachel chuckled. "This isn't a bad thing! I'm certain this has happened before. We just need to talk to dad, alright? Where's Noah?"

#

Outside of Ben's office, Rachel asked Clara and Noah to wait while she talked to him first. She knocked on the door jamb of her dad's office.

"Dad, do you have a minute?"

He nodded. "I have many minutes this morning. The tax council postponed their meeting."

"Good." She stepped inside and took a seat across from his desk. "Have you known of any armsman who asked to be relieved from their duties?"

Ben had to ponder the question. "Hmm…"

He swung his chair around and took some journals from the shelf behind him. He flipped through one and nodded.

"When I was fourteen, one of my armsman was released to help care for his mortally ill mother during her last days."

He closed the journal and opened another. "My grandfather's second armsman asked to be released because he fell for one of the kitchen maids. Why are you asking?"

"It's about Noah and Clara. They want to be released from service."

"I see. Is it what I think it is?"

She nodded.

"What do you think? They're _your_ armsmen," he asked.

"They're in love, there's not much I can say about it. I understand loving someone and wanting to be with that person."

Ben sighed. "Yes, I suppose you do. Are they waiting outside?"

She nodded.

"Okay you two, you can come in," he called out.

Rachel smiled at them and patted the chair next to hers. Clara sat and Noah stood behind her.

"I have to say that you two make a good-looking couple," Ben said. "Is this what you truly want above all things, even above the uniforms you wear?"

"Yes, m'lord."

"Yes, m'lord."

He looked to Noah. "Do you have a way to make a living, to start your own household?"

Noah spoke. "Yes, m'lord. I've made inquiries with the Austin City police department. They'll enroll me in the next academy, but they need an answer by the end of the week."

"Alright then. I'll contact armsman command and get the paperwork started. I only ask one thing of you; please allow our family to attend your wedding."

Noah's voice was husky with emotion when he spoke and took Clara's hand. "Of course, m'lord."

#

Matt, Lew, and Diego arrived that afternoon in time for lunch. Matt presented Elaine with a basket of gifts for the new baby.

"From my family, for the new baby," Matt said and bowed when Elaine took the basket.

"That's very kind of them, please give them my thanks," Elaine said.

"Is the baby well?" Lew asked.

"Yes, he's doing very well," Elaine replied.

"Thank Tester," Katherine stated.

" _Thank Tester_ ," the room chorused.

Over the soup, Lew and Diego spoke of their homes and families. As one of eight children, Honor could hardly believe that Lew was only one of two children.

"There were three of us, but my older brother died in the war," he said.

"You have my sympathy, Mr. Radford."

"Please, call me Lew."

Ben and Jeanette came into the dining room with their apologies and took seats at the table.

"Sorry to be late," Ben said and picked a sandwich from the platter.

"We try to make it on time for meals, but…" she said with a shrug and ladled some soup into her bowl.

"You're a steadholder and he's the Protector, you're understandably busy," Matt said.

"Rachel, could you and your young man make some time for me after lunch?" Ben asked.

Rachel glanced at Matt. "Sure thing, dad."

Grace and two kitchen maids brought out warm, freshly baked apple pies for dessert.

"That smells delicious," Diego stated when the pies were placed on the table.

"We made an extra to take home with you, Mr. Goodson," Grace said.

"We'll enjoy it, thank you," Matt said.

They heard a commotion from the family room.

" _Aunt Honor!_ " the kids exclaimed and scrambled from the table.

They came to an abrupt halt when they heard their mother and father loudly clear their throats.

"May we leave the table?" Honor asked.

"Yes, you may," Katherine said, and the kids left the dining room at a more sedate (for them) pace.

"She's here?" Lew murmured.

"Come and meet her," Rachel said.

Matt, Diego, and Lew found themselves staring at the gathering in the family room, never thinking they'd be in the same room with Honor Harrington, First Lord of the Admiralty Hamish Alexander, _and_ Protector Benjamin. Hamish held the hands of Raoul and Katherine, who made for the younger Mayhew kids and disappeared into the nursery. Honor was holding a gurgling six-month-old baby.

"Oh, would you just look at her!" Rachel gushed and walked toward Honor, her arms extended.

Honor chuckled and tickled Elizabeth's cheek. "Sweet pea, this is Rachel. Rachel, meet Elizabeth."

Rachel wiggled Elizabeth's hand, causing the baby to giggle.

"I think she's found a new friend," Hamish said, and Honor gave the baby to Rachel.

Rachel cuddled the baby and nodded for Matt, Diego, and Lew to join her.

"Aunt Honor, I'm pleased to introduce Lewis Radford, fellow midshipman, from West Landing."

Honor and Hamish exchanged greetings with him. "What career track?" Hamish asked.

"Medical track, sir."

"Uncle Hamish, these three rascals are all the medical track."

"Internal medicine," Lew said.

"I'm looking at physical therapy, sir," Diego replied, causing Elizabeth to pause at his deep voice.

"That's right, he's from _Gry-phon_ ," Honor said to the baby.

"This is Matthew Goodson, from Redmon," Rachel said and gently extracted little sticky hands that clutched her hair. Why did all babies have sticky hands?

"And your fiancée now?" Honor asked and gave Matthew a broad smile.

"Congratulations," Hamish said.

Grace wheeled in a cart of refreshments.

"Let's all sit and visit," Ben said.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"Where's Nimitz and Sam?" Rachel asked as Grace served refreshments.

"Back at the habitat," Honor replied.

"That place for treecats you told me about?" Matt asked.

Honor nodded. "You'll have to bring your guests to visit Harrington steading."

"There's a baseball game day after tomorrow," Hamish suggested.

Rachel looked at her three friends. "Want to take in a baseball game at Harrington steading?"

Diego and Lew nodded.

"I'll finally get to see what this game is you two keep talking about," Lew said.

"You've had quite a year," Honor pointed out. "You've become a small craft pilot, achieved your coup black belt, and found your partner for life."

Rachel grinned at little Elizabeth gnawing on a cookie.

"And found m'self drawn into an absurd conflict that got someone kicked out of the academy," Rachel stated.

"From the report I read, you didn't have many options," Hamish said.

"That's what Commander Wofford said."

"Who's he?" Honor asked.

"He was my advisor, and he gave me some advice that I'll never forget. No matter how well I do my job, no matter how courteous and professional I am, there are those who don't like me. However, better judgment is expected of us no matter our feelings for one another."

"Sound advice," Hamish added.

Rachel waved the concern away, causing the baby in her lap to wave her arm as well. "It's over and done, and we have our final year to look forward to."

"What do you look forward to the most?" Honor asked.

"That's easy, all of us pilots get to fly into space! I'm a little nervous about EVA training, though. All that's between me and open space is a tether and suit."

"Don't all engineering personnel have to be EVA qualified?" Ben asked.

Rachel nodded.

"I've done it exactly three times, I prefer to be inside the ship, not floating about it," Hamish said.

Elaine came into the room with little Michael and placed him in Honor's arms.

"There he is," Honor gushed and smiled lovingly at him. "You're named after a good man, little bit."

She looked at Elaine. "He's a handsome one. You and Ben do good work."

Rachel snorted at Diego and Lew's harried looks. "They've never been around so many babies and littles."

After Honor's visit, Jeanette and Theresa started a tour of Mayhew Steading for Diego and Lew so that the Mayhews could talk to Rachel and Matt. Katherine was ready with her tablet and stylus, while Ben peered at the two of them. Katherine clucked her tongue at her husband.

" _Ben, stop._ " She looked at the young couple. "He doesn't know what to say, so he's waiting for me to start."

Ben huffed and shifted papers and data chips on his desk. "Well, this is something I've never had to deal with before!"

Katherine laughed, shook her head, and patted Benjamin's hands. "Sweetheart, you've sat at a negotiating table with the galaxy's highest-ranking leaders, but you're worried about our daughter's wedding plans?"

Ben nodded and let out a breath. "Point taken, thank you. Let's get started, shall we?"

#

The summer passed quickly, in Rachel's opinion, and preliminary wedding plans were made. Rachel had her heart set on the Protector's Cathedral for the wedding, and when the Goodsons saw it, they agreed. Redmon Cathedral was stately enough for a founding steading, but it couldn't match the majesty and history of Protector's Cathedral. Reverend Sullivan was on hand to give the Goodsons a tour and answer questions. The last week of July at the annual Grayson Navy Ball, Benjamin proudly announced Rachel's engagement. The announcement made the news the next day, to both the amusement and aggravation of the Mayhews. The tabloids were the worst.

 _Off the Market!_

" _One of the most eligible young women from Grayson is taken, sorry gents! At the annual Grayson Navy Ball, Protector Benjamin announced the engagement of his daughter and first child, Rachel, to Matthew Goodson, of Redmon Steading. Matthew is the third son of Stephen Goodson, a respected physician at Redmon Hospital. Sources report the affianced couple met at the Royal Manticoran Naval Academy on Manticore, where both Rachel and Matthew will be starting their fourth and final year at the Royal Manticoran Naval Academy this fall. Rachel, 21, is a highly-rated cadet and is studying Engineering, while Matthew is studying Pre-Medicine._

 _Sources report that the wedding is to be held at Mayhew Cathedral, when both Rachel and Matthew return from their Midshipman cruises, a requirement that all cadets must undertake after their academy graduation to earn their commissions as Ensigns. We at the City Herald wish Rachel and Matthew all the best!"_

" _How tacky!_ " both Katherine and Elaine exclaimed.

"Ugh… _off the market?_ " Rachel asked and tossed the news sheet aside. "I wasn't aware that I was ever _on_ a market."

"It makes you sound like cattle," Jeanette mumbled.

"What sources?" Theresa asked.

"I'm sorry, perhaps I shouldn't have made the announcement in such a public setting," Ben said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be off-planet soon enough. I have other sisters that'll make the news."

"That's true enough," Jeanette said with a sigh.

 **August 5, 1924 P.D.**

After lunch, Rachel and Matthew sat in Benjamin's office and waited while he momentarily shuffled papers and data clips, a sign that what he was gearing up for an uneasy topic of conversation. He let out a breath and smiled at his daughter.

"How is your new armsman working out?" Ben asked.

"Great! Nate was concerned about how young he is, but he really does have top qualifications and has no issues about leaving the planet," Rachel said.

"What's his name?" Matt asked.

"Sergeant Robert McDonald. The men in his family have been armsmen for over three hundred years, he's proud to say," she answered.

Ben nodded. "Good, that's good to hear… now, the reason for this talk. I should have brought it up before, but I didn't want you to be blind-sided."

"Blind-sided by what?"

He took a sip of his tea and continued. "As you know, when we started the occupation on Masada all those years ago, we took in refugees who asked for asylum. Mainly women with their children who felt they didn't have a chance at a normal life on Masada, or who were in fear for their lives by vengeful family members."

Rachel nodded but wondered where in the world the conversation was going.

"This fall, four of those will be starting at the naval academy here on Grayson… and three will be going to Manticore to the academy."

She was flabbergasted. "But… they're _Masadans_. They tried to kill you, more than once! They hate Grayson! They wanted to destroy our world! I shudder to think of what would have happened had they…"

Ben held his hand up. " _Some_ Masadans, not all of them. The ones I'm speaking of grew up on Grayson, and they want the chance to give back to the planet that gave them a home."

"I… I don't know what to think," Rachel admitted.

Matthew took her hand. "How did you feel when Kukic was harassing you?"

She shrugged. "I tried not to let her get to me, but she had it in for Graysons, especially with that _neo-barb_ crap."

"What was your class ranking?" he asked.

"Seventh."

"Miss High-and-Mighty Kukic was at the bottom third, so all that _neo-barb crap_ meant nothing," he said.

She sighed. "Alright, I get it. I know how it feels to be marginalized, so I shouldn't do it to others."

She squeezed Matthew's hand and looked at her father. "Thank you for letting us know."

That night, Rachel and Matt went to dinner at Randleman's, the best steak restaurant in Austin City. She absently listened to the live band while mulling over the afternoon's conversation.

"Did you hear me?"

She turned her attention to her dinner companion, and the waiter who had appeared. "Sorry, what?"

"Do you want a refill?" Matt asked.

"Um, no, I'm fine."

The waiter bowed and left for another table.

"Still thinking about what your dad said?"

She nodded. "When I think about how hard I had to work to get my warrant for the academy, th' Masadans had to have worked twice as hard with the stigma of being a Masadan. I don't like how that sounds, now that I think about it. I'm not another Kukic."

He snorted. "Of course you're not."

"They'll be scrubby first forms, like all scrubby first forms," she said.

"You were a scrubby first form?" he teased.

"I was the absolute scrubbiest first form in the history of the academy," she replied dryly.

 **August 18, 1924 P.D.**

After dinner, Rachel and Matt walked hand-in-hand around the palace courtyard.

"That was my last dinner with the family for a good long while," she said softly.

He looked at her in question.

"Think about it, love. No summer furlough next year. We go to our snotty cruise right after last call."

"And you're going back early. I'm not going to see you for two weeks," he said.

"I'm sorry about that, but the only ship that'll have me back by the 25th leaves tomorrow."

He led them to a bench and drew her down to sit on his lap, cuddled her close, and kissed her. "I'm pouting. I've loved being home, but we've had no _alone time_."

His suggestive look and tone left no mistaking his meaning.

She sighed. "Don't think I haven't thought about it. We can't just hop into my bed, or your bed. We can't sneak away to a hotel _anywhere_ on this planet, it would be in the news the very next day with unflattering speculations. I'm not giving the people who hate my family any more fuel for their hateful fire. My dad is in… polite denial about how far we've taken our relationship, but we can't flaunt it. Mom said she appreciates my discretion and responsibility, then she said nothing more."

He nodded. "My dad said the same."

"The first weekend we have, we'll spend the entire weekend in bed. How does that sound?" she asked.

 **August 19, 1924 P.D.**

After a teary good-bye to her family and Matt, she boarded a shuttle at Alvarez Field that took her to the _GMMS Caravan_ , an older freighter scheduled for a refit the next year. She was a civilian ship, so on arrival she and the thirty-six other passengers were given a safety briefing and a crewman led them along a corridor to their quarters. He stopped in front of a hatch and pushed buttons on his memo board.

"Nathan Tucker, Robert McDonald, and… oh."

Due to an administrative mistake, she and her two armsmen were placed in the same quarters. The two stood outside of the assigned hatch while she stepped inside and tossed her backpack on the nearest bed.

"My apologies, I should have double-checked the arrangements," Nate said and pressed a button on his tablet in irritation.

"There's nothing to apologize for, I don't mind sharing. It's only for four days. There's partitions, see?" she stated.

The crewman spoke. "M'lady, I'll get this straightened out right away and return shortly."

He bowed, about-faced, and quickly walked away. Half an hour later, overhead speakers announced that the freighter would be departing Grayson space, and that all passengers should prepare for departure. A chime sounded from the hatch and Nate opened the door. A senior crewman sketched a quick bow.

"M'lady, we offer our apologies regarding your arrangement. It seems that we were able to clear a storage unit to make a space available for your armsmen, but it's located on the deck above this one. Would that be acceptable?"

Rachel looked to her armsmen with a "it's up to you" look.

"That would be acceptable, thank you," Nate said and shook the crewman's hand.

"Very good, if you would follow me."


End file.
